This is Me
by Medieval Wizard
Summary: Kora Rose and her family move to Lima two weeks before the start of her Senior year. Her next door neighbor is none other than one Kurt Hummel.OC/Kurt friendship fic. Full summary inside. Please read and review! Rating just for safety. On hold for now.
1. Out of Place Senior

This is Me

Chapter One: Out of Place Senior

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Never will, and no infringement was intended with this story or the use of the songs. Kora Rose is my creation, so I do own her.

Summary: Kora Rose and her family move to Lima two weeks before the start of her Senior year. Her next door neighbor is none other than one Kurt Hummel. With the help and love of Kurt and the rest of New Directions will Kora learn that she is not limited by her disability and make the most of her final year in high school even though she is so far from her home? OC/Kurt friendship fic. Pairings true to Glee. Will be slightly AU due to the addition of Kora, but I will do my best to keep the main plot points intact.

A/N: Hey everybody, ever since I started watching Glee this idea has been rolling around in my head. Kora's disability is a somewhat exaggerated version of my own. Perhaps I am getting nostalgic, because I have been our of high school for a while now, and had wished for something like Glee during my time. Kora is not me; I don't do self insertion, but I did want to let you know that I am writing somewhat from personal experience. PM me or leave a review and let me know what you think. I do hope you enjoy! -Medieval Wizard

Chapter One: Out of Place Senior

It was August, school was starting in two weeks and here I was sitting on the front porch of my parents new house in Lima Ohio. They had taken me away from everything I knew and cared about all because my dad had gotten a new job, and I had no choice but to go along with them. I was going to be a Senior, and now I had to do it alone and at a school half way across the United States. If that wasn't bad enough I wasn't exactly normal, and had nothing going for me as far as popularity was concerned. I was so completely screwed, and it was hopeless, but I had to get through it, but it sucked more than words could express. I stuck my earbuds in my ears and cranked the music.

I must have been singing along, because when I looked up a tall, pale, stylishly dressed young man was clapping. I blushed and hastily turned the music off. I went to stand and my foot caught on the bottom step, and I flailed my arms unable to get my balance. What a great first impression I was making, but I was glad for the assist. I had fallen on my face before, and it wasn't pleasant. I had seriously made a fantastic first impression. Yay, go me!

"Are you all right?" he asked making sure I was steady before he let go of my arm.

"Thanks to you. It happens all the time."

"I'm glad your all right. My name's Kurt Hummel. I'm your next door neighbor. I saw the moving van and wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

I shook Kurt's hand. "It's wonderful to meet you, Kurt. My name's Kora Rose. My family and I just moved from Las Vegas. Though saying that makes me sound cooler than I actually am."

Kurt chuckled, "You're wearing H&M and Abercrombie & Fitch, so you can't be all that bad." He looked me over with a critical eye and smiled approvingly.

That boy had an eye for style, I would definitely give him that. He was dressed impeccably; not at all what I anticipated for Ohio, and I felt compelled to mention it. "Pardon my saying so, but you seem heads and tails above the rest of this town."

Kurt grinned, "It's because I am. So no harm there, but it will be nice to have a cohort, now. I take it you'll be going to McKinley?"

I shrugged, "That's the plan. My parents suggested the all girls school in Westerville, but I wasn't thrilled, and transportation was going to be a problem, so McKinley it is. The bus too; oh so glamourous for a Senior. But I don't have a reputation to uphold, so it's all good. Hey, you want to come inside for a bit? I feel like I'm being an ungracious host standing out here." Kurt nodded and I led the way into the house, grabbing the railing to avoid another unfortunate mishap. Thankfully my somewhat plain room was on the bottom floor. I perched on the bed and Kurt sat next to me.

He clucked his tongue at the state of my furnishings, but refrained from further comment. I had many intentions to remedy that situation soon, and I think he understood that. "Why ever would you take the bus as a Senior, do you want your fabulous clothes soiled by dumpsters?"

I shook my head. "Of course not, but seeing that I can't obtain my driver's license and my parents work, I don't have another option. If that condemns me to dumpsters then I suppose that shall be my fate." I unclenched the fingers of my left hand and flattened it against the bed.

Kurt eyed me speculatively. "Is there something preventing you from attaining your license? I'm not judging you just curious."

"That performance on the stairs out there is one of many you will have the pleasure of witnessing if you remain friends with me. My coordination isn't so great, and neither is my balance. Thanks to Cerebral Palsy I often trip and tumble. I could probably drive, but it's probably safer for everyone if I didn't. So it's the bus for me or nothing."

Kurt considered this for a moment. I felt awkward in the ensuing silence. I hated telling people about me, because this silence always happened. Kurt didn't stay silent for long, and he clapped his hands in his excitement.

"It's settled then, you can ride with me in the mornings, but if you want a ride home you'd have to join New Directions. I all ready know you can sing, and we could never hurt from some new members."

"Is New Directions the Glee Club? Kurt that's very sweet, but no Glee club would want me. I am absolutely hopeless with choreography. I got laughed off of the stage at my old school."

Kurt looked appalled, "McKinley may be backward, but New Directions doesn't exclude anyone. Artie's in a wheelchair, so I'm sure we could find something that works for you too. The singing is really what matters. Strictly speaking, we're known more for our singing than our dancing. I'm sure Mr. Schuester has plans to change that, but we shall see. Oh, would you like to come to the mall, or do you have other plans?"

I shoved him gently, "I can't roll my eyes, so you'll have to get used to it. I just moved here. Do I look like I have any plans? Mom and Dad are off somewhere, and I'd rather not remain stuck in this house. "

Kurt laughed, "Point taken. Shall we go?" Kurt offered me his arm and I took it.

We took a detour to the kitchen to leave my parents a note and collect my purse. A few minutes later we were both settled into his black Navigator and headed for the mall.

"We're meeting up with my boyfriend Blaine, I hope that's okay. Oh, and my friend Mercedes."

"It's cool with me, the more the merrier, but just don't laugh if I turn into Queen Klutzy, okay?"

"Deal, but you didn't bat an eye when I said boyfriend. Are you some strange new breed of human?"

I patted Kurt's free hand. "Oh, god where have I moved too? I'm not saying Vegas is perfect, but being gay is common enough that we open-minded folks don't bat an eye."

Kurt stared at me for a moment. "That would be amazing. That's not at all what it's like here in Lima. Blaine and I are really the only two out kids here. I transferred to Dalton because of bullying last year. I managed to come back, but it still hasn't been easy."

Seriously, where had my parents brought me? It was going to be an interesting year. That was for sure. "I probably will end up in dumpsters. And what is the deal with slushies?"

Kurt grinned, "It's sort of like a form of hazing. The popular kids throw them at us. I would keep a spare set of clothes handy. I honestly don't think it will matter that we are Seniors."

Fantastic, that's what I thought. "I need to buy some darker clothes, then. My normal color pallet will not last through a slushy storm, and I used to enjoy slushies."

"We all still do, just not when we wearing them! We'll see what we do about clothes while we are here."

I got out of the car. We had parked a little bit further away from the entrance then I would like, but I wasn't going to complain about it. I would make do. I would be more prepared for the next trip out with Kurt. I wanted to be as independent as possible, but I had to make exceptions sometimes. That's how my life had always been. "So where are we headed first," I asked.

Kurt smiled. "We're meeting Blaine and Mercedes over by the food court." He started walking to the the entrance at a pretty quick pace. I was left stranded. It was a normal occurrence, but I think it made Kurt feel guilty, because he spun on his heel and kept up pace with me. "So sorry. I have a tendency to do that."

"No problem, it happens a lot. Normally, it doesn't bother me, but I have no idea where to go." I hated moving to new places, because I was really a creature of habit. I hoped that the slow pace wasn't bothering Kurt too much.

"It won't happen again now that I am aware of it."

Thankfully we made it to the entrance without a hitch. Getting into the mall was a new problem. I have a nice scrape on my hip to prove it. Sliding door grates suck; they really do. Kurt didn't let go of my arm after that. Definitely had to be better prepared next time. "Sorry about that, Kurt. It's time to embrace the freak or split. Either choice is fine really."

"According to Azimio, I am the Queen Freak, so we may have to Diva Off for that title. So, what do you say to that?" He had a huge grin on his face.

"Oh my gosh, I love you!" I said trying not to squeal. Lima might have been backward, but I lucked out meeting Kurt before anyone else. If his friends were as awesome as him I think I would be all right here in Lima. "You can keep the title, and I'll just be your second, okay?"

"All right, Thumbalina Diva, let's go find our friends!" He steered me away from some shiny scarves that had caught my attention. "We'll come back, I promise. Those are a must see."

I nodded, "All right, Kurt. Know any places where I can shop in the non girls section? The trends are disappointing this year, and I don't like the massive influx of light pink. My last name may be rose, but that is a color that I cannot actually pull off."

Kurt studied me for a moment. "Actually, you just may; with a little help from a certain someone. That's if you trust me."

"I do, but I'm still speculative about light pink. I don't want to look washed out."

Kurt towed me along and waved two people over. Mercedes and Blaine, no doubt. "We have a new addition to our little group. 'Cedes, Blaine, this is Kora Rose, she just moved next door to me from Sin City. Kora this is my girl, Mercedes Jones and my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson."

I smiled and shook their hands, "Nice to meet the both of you."

"You're adorable," Blaine said. "There is actually someone smaller than Rachel around here."

"Earth to, Blaine, you screwed up white boy." Mercedes said. "So Las Vegas to Lima, huh?"

"Seriously, I know. I haven't decided if it's a step down just yet. I'm giving it some more time, but things are starting out pretty well." Kurt chuckled and he and Blaine smiled at each other.

"Let's go get some fuel for an epic shopping trip!"

Blaine turned to Kurt, "Coffee?"

"Of course. 'Cedes, Kora?"

Mercedes shook her head. I nodded. "Caramel iced latte, please?" I picked up my wallet and managed to fling five dollars at Blaine. "This is why I use plastic, sorry, Blaine...should have been more."

Blaine's eyes widened and then he laughed. "Clever. What size?"

"I dabble, whatever equates to a medium. No whip."

"You have a problem with whipped cream?" Mercedes asked.

"It's liquid styrofoam...I just don't dig it."

"Thumbalina's got 'tude. I think she'll do."

I sighed, I was certain that nickname was going to stick. It could have been worse. My friends back home used to call me Small Fry. I went to put my wallet away, and nearly dropped everything, because my hand clenched suddenly. "Bother." I put my purse on the table, and put my wallet away. "It's not a good day for me. Sorry guys. I didn't sleep so hot last night."

"Just take your time," Blaine said. "We're in no hurry."

I smiled and put my purse back onto my shoulder. Thank goodness for their kindness, I was grateful for it, because I was starting to get really frustrated, and that usually has disastrous consequences. I dropped into a chair and and sighed. "Wow, I'm a buzz kill today."

Kurt and Blaine disappeared to get the coffee, and Mercedes sat down across from me. "We all have those days. What's your issue?"

"A supposedly 'mild' case of Cerebral Palsy. Some days it doesn't feel that way. I'm making a stellar first impression. I don't think being from Las Vegas will give me too many points. Plus one maybe until I trip, that is."

"Hey don't worry about it, it's all good. None of us have popularity going on. Think you can make it to the Burger counter? We can get one up on the boys."

"Sure, I'm up for that, let me know if there are chair legs sticking out."

"Will do,"

Our mission was a success, but then again, Mercedes handled the tray, and I paid. It was my contribution; it was the simplest option. I thought was cute that Mercedes knew what Kurt and Blaine wanted. It seemed like a really tight group. Would I fit in, or would I just be on the outside looking in as always. Kurt and Blaine arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey, what's all this?" Blaine asked. "We were going Dutch."

"It's my treat," I said. "Have a seat. The sooner we eat the sooner we can shop!"

"Agreed!"

I came home with more bags than I could manage by myself. Successfully cleaning out a good portion of my savings in one go, but it was worth it. The day had turned out better then I had expected. Now, Kurt and I sat on the floor folding clothes and putting them on hangers. Blaine and Mercedes were taking care of the bed and my desk. Someone, probably Blaine, found my IPod and switched it on. The Karaoke version of Once Upon a Dream from Jekyll and Hyde came on. It was my favorite song of all time. I couldn't help but sing.

"Once upon a dream, I was lost in love's embrace. There I found the perfect place, once upon a dream.

Once there was a time, like no other time before. Hope was still an open door, once upon a dream.

And I was unafraid...the dream was so exciting, but now I see it fade...and I am all alone.

Once upon a dream, you were heaven-sent to me. Was it never meant to be? Was it just a dream?

Could we begin again? Once upon a dream!"

I wasn't my best since I was sitting on my backside on the floor and not warmed up in the least, but I didn't care. Kurt squeezed my shoulder. Blaine and Mercedes came around to our side of the bed, and I don't think my face could have been any redder. They were all silent.

"Girl you better be trying out of New Directions with that voice," Mercedes said. "Though Berry may have a fit."

"Rachel won't mess with, Kora," Kurt said. "We all know that I can out Diva her any day. Besides if we want to win Nationals this year we need the best voices we can get. She knows that if her ego doesn't get in the way again. I won't let Kora become another Sunshine."

"Sunshine?" I asked.

"A really talented exchange student who we were trying to recruit for Glee. Rachel got completely intimidated and sent the poor girl to a crack house. She jumped ship to Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel hates competition." Kurt said.

Rachel Berry sounded fantastic, but she was part of the group, so she couldn't have been that bad. I looked over at Kurt as his phone rang.

"Speaking of the Diva. Hello, Rachel. Not much, Mercedes, Blaine, and I are helping my new neighbor, Kora make her room amazing! I know, Rachel, we have two weeks. Okay, hang on a minute." He covered the mouth piece with his hand. "Rachel wants to know if she can come over, and then invited us over for a sleepover. You too, Kora."

"Yes on the first, let me call my, Mom."

"Yes, you can come over, green house next to mine. We'll let you know about later when you get here. I'm not sure about that, you'll have to call him. I think he, Dad, and Puck went to a game. Okay, see you soon." He hung up the phone and sighed. "We don't have to go..."

"I'm out, I have a thing with my dad tonight," Blaine said. "Plus, after the last party at Rachel's. On a different note, your bed's all set, Kora!"

I stood up and clapped, "That's awesome. Thank you so much. I never would have known how well those colors went together. Thank you." My phone rang. "Hey, Mom. Yes, I went shopping with Kurt from next door. He's a Senior at McKinley this year. Oh you are? No, that's okay. Kurt's friend Rachel invited us to her house tonight. I'm okay here. I have my phone, so you can call me. Yeah, I'll keep you posted. Tell Dad I love him. I know, Mom. It's just another day, have a good time in Columbus. We'll celebrate when you get back. Okay, love you, 'bye."

In all the confusion I had almost forgotten my own birthday, and to top it off, my parents would be gone for three days, and we had just moved in the day before. For the second time that day I was fortunate Kurt had happened to stop by.

"Are your parents missing your birthday?" Kurt asked me putting folded clothes away in my dresser.

"Looks like it. Dad has a new hire training thing in Columbus for three days. They offered to take me with, but honestly even being alone seems better than a hotel. Happy seventeenth to me."

"I knew there was a reason why I had to come over here today. Let's bail on Rachel tonight. She's fine, but my house is way better. Blaine's out, but Ms. Jones?"

"I've got church so I can't do yours or Rachel's, but tomorrow after church for sure."

"Cool."

"Be right back, nature calls." I walked out of the room and suddenly heard a volley of whispers. I did have to go, and I wasn't expecting anything, but I already knew enough about Kurt, so I figured he could use a moment. The door bell rang as I finished washing my hands. "I'm on it!"

I walked to the front door and opened it. A petite brunette stood on my porch with a bright smile on her face. She stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, you must be Kora. You just moved in?"

I shook her hand. "Yes, I'm Kora Rose. My parents an I just moved to Lima from Las Vegas. Come on in, everyone is in my room." I stood aside so Rachel could enter and led her to my room.

"Nice house. I like the colors. I think everything will look great after you have time to settle in."

"Thank you, Rachel. My room is getting together. I kind of like the boxes. It's cardboard chic. It'll save money in the long run. No repacking required. Gotta love it!"

"Kora shoe!" Mercedes said. I stopped quickly, and stepped around the shoe. Rachel plowed into me. I lost my balance, and Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes were on their feet to keep me from taking a header into the dresser. "Rachel, watch out will you?"

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I picked up the shoe and set it in the closet. I sat on the bed. "Let's add rug burn to the list too. It feels so great. It's almost like flying, everyone should try it." Everyone chuckled.

"I am really sorry, Kora. I was looking at that window. It's really neat. I'll be more careful next time. I didn't realize that it would knock you over."

"Rachel, I have CP, Cerebral Palsy. My balance is really bad, especially so today for some reason. I reached to the side of my bed and grabbed my cane. I hated using it, but I was sick of falling. "I'm admitting defeat."

"That's probably a good thing," Mercedes said. "You've got to keep your feet under you girl."

"Hey, Kora, we should probably get this over with...Rachel needs to hear you sing."

"Nope, no, she doesn't, Blaine. Back away from the IPod please. I'm having a bad day, and pressure is not a good thing at the moment."

"Okay, I kind of wanted to hear you sing again. Did I go about it the wrong way?"

I got up off of the bed and put my hand on his arm. "You sure did. You'll get your chance, just be patient. I grabbed a piece of paper off of the desk. "Here's my YouTube Channel. Knock yourself out, but it's not all singing."

Blaine took it and looked at his phone, "Shoot, I have to split. Mercedes, do you need me to drop you off?"

"Sure thanks, Blaine. See you guys later."

We all said good-bye to Mercedes and Blaine. I went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and sighed. "Why did I even bother looking? There is not one scrap of food in this house. I know I had the last piece of cheese this morning."

"Breadstix!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around, and Kurt held out his keys. "What are you talking about?"

"Only one of the best hang outs in town," Rachel said. "Come on!"

So there I was getting into the car heading to my first trip to Breadstix!

A/N2: Please let me know if I should continue. My writing is never dependent upon reviews. I won't hold that over peoples' heads, but feedback makes me smile and alerts me to changes that need to be made.

Thank you-Med


	2. Breadstix and Birthdays

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora is the only one who is mine.

A/N: I had intended to cut Kora a break in this chapter, but I'm not keeping my own feet under me today, so that seems to have come out a little in my writing. Kora and I will be better tomorrow! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this chapter! -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Two: Breadstix and Birthdays

I swear it seemed that Rachel could talk a mile a minute. Between her and Kurt I enjoyed the silence. It was nice not being expected to contribute when I wasn't part of New Directions the prior year. Heck, I hadn't even been in my show choir. Kurt really wanted me to join, and probably Mercedes and Blaine too, but I was still unsure about it. Yeah, Artie may have been a part of the club, but his wheelchair allowed him to keep up, I didn't even have that. I was putting myself in a funk, and that wasn't going to do me or anyone else a bit of good. I heard the topic shift to broadway, and my interest was piqued. This was a topic upon which I could contribute, but first I had to get their attention, so our poor waitress wouldn't have to stand at the table any longer.

"Sorry to bust in, Girls, but are we ready to order?"

Rachel and Kurt jerked their heads in my direction, but ceased their conversation. Our server smiled, introduced herself, and took our drink and dinner order and walked away with her duty fulfilled. Now That I no longer had her eyes boring into my scull I could more easily focus on the conversation at hand.

"You don't speak up much, but when you do you can easily halt a conversation," Kurt said approvingly. "So, being that you are from Las Vegas, Kora, have you seen many broadway shows?"

"Las Vegas isn't traditionally known for it's availability of broadway shows. Cabaret shows, Cirque du Soleil, and the occasional washed up performer, yes. For Broadway one had to travel to The City or Reno on occasion. All of which I have done. Still, my live show knowledge is limited and varied. Rent, Wicked, Cats, Rocky Horror, and Phantom of the of which happen to be Community College offerings; still well done enough with a limited talent pool to draw from. As I said before, being from Vegas makes me sound a lot cooler than I am." I grabbed a bread stick from the basket and nibbled the end. I wanted to avoid any sort of projectile food if I could. I was not on a winning streak today.

"Still, you have us beat," Rachel said with a frown. I don't think she meant to admit something like that. She didn't want to be reminded that living where she was basically put her in somewhat of a cultural wasteland. "Still we manage, don't we, Kurt?"

"Yes, Rachel we do, but that question wasn't meant to insight competition. I was really curious what sort of things there were to do in Las Vegas. Sin City is is not a very descriptive title."

Rachel shrugged and took a sip of her drink. I had begun to notice that she offered very few apologies for the things she said or did. It would serve her well with her ambitions to perform, but it obviously left her with few friends.

"It's okay, Kurt. Rachel's just readying herself for the difficulties she'll face after high school. It takes more than a few prickles to get under my skin."

Rachel's eyes grew wide, "Did you just call me prickly, Kora?"

I nodded, "You're about as cuddly as a porcupine and as driven as a bloodhound. It will be an asset to you later, but there is more to life than pure ambition." I probably wasn't scoring any points with Rachel now, but the look on her face was priceless.

Kurt's face was a mixture of horrified and agreeing with me. He put his hand on Rachel's arm. "It looks like she has you pegged, Berry." He said.

Rachel smiled, "That it does, and in the interest of maintaining a friendship. I should do something out of character and concede, but I will warn you, Kora, my career means everything to me; I make exceptions for no one."

I held out my hand to her. "Nor should you, Rachel, but not everyone can be or wants to be pushed as hard as you, so understanding that makes for a better team player. I know you will achieve whatever you set out to do."

Rachel took my hand and shook it. "Thank you. I will keep that in mind. So, what's your favorite musical?"

"Classic or Modern? Movie or Stage? Too broad of a question, but the one that first springs to mind is, Annie, Get Your Gun. I have always admired Annie Oakley, and Moonshine Lullaby was how my mom would put me to bed at night."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, "Interesting choice for good-night song, but it does work. You seem wistful, Kora."

"I hadn't meant to be," I said. "It's just the move and somethings that have been changing over the last couple of years. Frankly, I'm looking forward to going to school. I need my independence."

"What are your plans for school?" Rachel asked as our food was set down before us. "Kurt and I want to go to Juilliard."

"Very cool. I could see the both of you doing well there. I'm not sure about where I want to go or really what I want to do, but NYU might be an option. With my grades I could go Ivy League, but unless I get scholarships my parents have already said no. Or maybe just go back home. That would be the easy choice." Tears began to well up in my eyes, great. No, I had made it all day, I was not going to cry. I was almost seventeen, I had more control. It would not win. I was not my disability. I just hoped I could get it together before Kurt and Rachel noticed. I busied myself with my chicken and shells. "Excuse me for a second." I gave up, but I wasn't going to let them see it.

Kurt grabbed my hand, "Kora, what's wrong?"

"Bathroom, now, and I'll explain." I managed to make it around the corner to the bench. I slid onto it, and covered my face with my hands. Kurt handed me a tissue and he and Rachel sat down next to me. "It's nothing either of you did, just so you know. I tend to lose it if I start to get tired. It's embarrassing as hell; it's the perfect cap to this downright embracing day. I wasn't kidding when I said embrace the freak or split. It doesn't get much worse than this."

Suddenly I felt two pairs of arms around me. "It's okay. A few tears don't matter. We've seen so much worse." Rachel said.

"We can get the food boxed and head home, that way you can go Sybil and no one would care." I nodded. "Hey, Rache?"

"I'm on it," Rachel said. "Hey, Kurt, would your dad care if I slept over?"

Kurt grinned, "Not as long as you stayed far away from Finn tonight. He doesn't want any of us acting 'inappropriate.'"

Rachel beamed and disappeared around the corner to take care of dinner. I wiped my eyes and gave Kurt a final hug. "Thank you."

"Of course, are you done in or can you still hang out?" he asked helping me to my feet.

"I'll be fine at home. I'm quite the night owl, but I just hit a public stimulation limit. It's hard to quantify, but it's like a sudden onset of agoraphobia. Not the most social life supporting trait I must say."

"That's oddly compelling actually, but we won't force it on you any longer than needed. We made it back to the table where I collected my cane and headed out to Kurt's car.

Kurt took my arm and helped me up the porch steps after we had stopped back at my house for a few things that I would need for the night. Kurt had cleared the sleepover with his dad as Rachel and I packed my bag. "My room is, unfortunately, on the second floor, Kora, so we'll hang out downstairs for a bit first."

"Thank you, Kurt, that is very considerate of you." We entered the house with Rachel following behind us. "I assume you're not the one who watches sports in this house. Baseball isn't the type of thing you'd watch." I told him playfully.

"No, that's either my dad or or Finn and Puck," Kurt said "We're home!"

The sound on the tv turned down, and I heard footsteps coming into the hall. A tall man with blue eyes wearing a baseball cap came into the hall. "Hey you guys. How was Breadstix?"

"It was great, Dad. Thanks for asking. Dad this is our new neighbor, Kora. Where's Carol?"

"In the kitchen, Kurt, go on in." Kurt and Rachel disappeared into the kitchen. I stayed in the hall with Kurt's father. "It's good to meet you, Kora. I'm Mr. Hummel, but you can call me, Burt. You don't happen to know anything about sports, do you?"

"As much as I have picked up passively. I usually watch the World Series and other major events with my dad. I know enough to be able to ascertain who's winning, but I'm no expert by any means."

"Two questions, how many members are on each team, and who bat's second?"

I blushed, "There are nine players on a team, and the home team traditionally bats at the bottom of the inning, but don't ask me about batting averages and anything beyond basic scoring; that's where you lose me."

Burt patted my shoulder, "You're all right. That's all you really need. Tell your dad to give me a call if he wants someone to watch the game with."

"Thank you, Sir, I will. My mom will be quite relieved, she was afraid my dad would have no one to hang out with." I slipped my hand into my pocket, to keep it from doing something strange in front of Burt; I really wanted to appear normal for a few more minutes.

Kurt called from the kitchen, "Dad, Kora, could you come in here please?"

"We'll be right in, Kurt!" Burt led the way into the kitchen. We both stood at the counter.

"No, you're over here, Miss." Kurt led me over to a chair, and I sat down confused. Kurt stuck his head out the door. "Finn, Puckerman, get your butts in here. I told you to pause the game."

"You can't pause in a match, Kurt!" I heard someone yell back.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Do you want me to come and unplug it? Then it won't matter if you're in a match or not!"

There was a thunder of footsteps on basement stairs and two tall teenage boys entered the kitchen. "You wouldn't dare, Kurt!"

"Oh wouldn't I?" Kurt asked. He walked over to the counter, lit a match, and my eyes grew wide as Rachel dimmed the lights, and Kurt carried over a small chocolate birthday cake. "Since we left Breadstix early, now we can all celebrate with, Kora!" He set the cake down in front of me, and everyone gathered around my chair. I felt myself blushing.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Dear Kora. Happy Birthday to you!"

I was more than a little surprised, but I blew out the candles and looked around at everyone assembled. Lima was really not turning out so bad after all. "I must say, that was the most in tune rendition of Happy Birthday I have heard in seventeen years. This is too sweet, thank you!"

"See, Rachel, New Directions still has it!" the taller boy said.

"It was Happy Birthday not Carmine, Finn." I saw Rachel's smile. Banter like this must be common between the two of them.

Kurt brought over some plates and forks. I gently pushed the cake closer to him, so he could have more room to cut. "Kora, that pretty lady by the sink is my stepmom, Carol. My step-brother Finn is freakishly tall and her son, and the punk wannabe next to Finn is Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. And as Finn pointed out, all of us are members of New Directions."

Kurt set the first piece of cake in front of me, and Rachel helped him pass out the rest of the cake. "This morning I was sitting alone on my porch wondering if I'd be lucky enough to meet one person before the school year started, and now I've met so many I'll have trouble keeping them straight. What a turn around."

Everyone found a seat in the kitchen and sat down to eat their cake. Somehow Puck ended up beside me. "You're pretty cute, you know that?" he said with a smile.

"Back off, Puck," Kurt said. "Use the brain that's in your head for once."

Puck glared at Kurt, "Can't blame a guy for trying," he said. "Can't a guy tell a girl he thinks she's cute?"

"Not when it comes from you, Puck." Finn said. "Sorry, Dude, but it's true."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but that probably won't stop me."

"It never does," Rachel said. "At least Kora knows, so she can choose or not."

I loved being put on the spot at that moment. I have never been comfortable being objectified. I pushed my chair back, stood up, and carefully took my plate to the sink. "As flattered as I am by this line of conversation, please take a break."

"Sorry, Sweetheart, this is pretty normal," Carol said taking over the kitchen clean up.

"I'll get used to it, thanks, Carol. I walked back to my chair, forgot to watch what I was doing, and missed the edge of the seat. I sat heavily on the floor and banged my head on the table. I whipped my head to the side as I heard Puck laugh. "Well there goes any good grace you may have had, Puck."

Finn turned around holding a dish towel. "Dude, you were sitting right there. Are you okay, Kora?" He put down the towel and held his hand out to me.

"Thanks, Finn. I'm fine." He pulled me to my feet. Kurt, Rachel, and Burt came back into the kitchen carrying two bags. Kurt rushed over as Finn helped me back into my chair. He smacked Puck before returning to the task of drying the dishes.

"What happened?" Kurt asked eyeing Puck suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything."

"Adequate assessment," I said rubbing my head. "To answer your question, Kurt. I put my plate in the sink and missed the seat of my chair. Finn's giving Puck a hard time because he was sitting right there, and laughed when I hit my head. I'm going somewhere carpeted, if you don't mind." I grabbed my cane and made my way slowly out of the kitchen. It would probably be best to sit somewhere and not move for a couple of days.

"Honestly, Puckerman!" I heard Kurt yell. "Okay, I get not catching her, but laughing really? You can be such a Neanderthal at times. Just go play X-Box before you embarrass yourself anymore tonight."

"It's not that big of a deal, Kurt. She said she was fine. What is she some sort of cripple or something?"

"Obviously, Puck, just go." Kurt was irate, and I just wanted to disappear. Perhaps going home would be the best choice. Kurt caught me as I was about to head out the front door. "No, don't go, please."

"Kurt, I don't know if I can. I've made such a fool out of myself today. I'm not usually this bad, and I don't think my pride can take much more of this. Not to mention I'm running out of places for new bruises."

"It's okay, "Things will get better tomorrow!"

"Don't you mean the sun will come out tomorrow?" I asked with a smile.

Kurt laughed, "Yes, I suppose you're right. I have a few things for you, but they can wait until tomorrow. Let's go get ready for bed and I'll make some tea. Rachel, Kora and I will be upstairs!"

"Be up in a minute, Kurt. I know how long your routine takes."

I giggled, "I thought I was the only one! My dad asked me why I bothered, because it was too tedious."

"But it's skin care, you have to bother."

"Exactly!" I said with a smile hooking my arm through Kurt's. I had a feeling more than one person was rolling their eyes in the other room, but neither Kurt nor I cared at all.

We all sat on the bed clutching our mugs of tea. I managed to impress Kurt and Rachel by braiding my own hair. That was one accomplishment I was actually super proud of. It took me far too long to learn, but it made me happy, it was better than leaving it down all of the time.

"So, Rachel did my dad finally scare you upstairs?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Rachel said. "It's not like Finn and I would have done anything anyway."

"Right..." Kurt said rolling his eyes. "As soon as Dad and Carol went to bed you would have been all over Finn, don't deny it."

"I am not that bad, Kurt."

"Keep telling yourself that, Rachel. You get the floor."

"Kurt!"

"Now, Rachel. We all need our beauty sleep."

Kurt collected our cups, and pulled down the bed. I didn't know about everyone else, but I was ready to get to sleep. I was really hoping the next day was going to be better. I really had no more room for bruises.


	3. Happy Seventeenth

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora is the only one who is mine.

A/N: I did my best to keep this chapter light, fun, humorous, and maybe even a little fluffy. Today is a better day, so here's to hoping it will stay that way for a while. There will be a time jump for the next chapter, so hopefully that won't cause confusion. Thank you, for reading, reviewing, and alerting. It's a wonderful bonus to the writing! -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Three: Happy Seventeenth

The next morning I awoke before Kurt and Rachel. I got out of bed, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my notebook and a pen. I figured that writing downstairs was the best choice to not disturb Kurt and Rachel. I carefully made my way downstairs. The living room was deserted. So I went to make myself comfy on the couch, but I listened carefully and heard familiar game music coming from the basement. Finn and possibly Puck were down there. They could be in their boxers and nothing else, and that would be embarrassing for me, at least. I walked a few steps down and decided to alert them of my presence.

"Hey, Finn, it's Kora. Are you playing Soul Calibur Four?"

"Good morning, Kora. Yes, we are. You have better hearing then Kurt!"

I laughed, "Cool, can I come down? I like that game."

"Sure," there was a brief silence. "Give us a minute."

I laughed. There were quite a few steps. It would take me a while to traverse them. I carefully made it down the stairs happy to find my balance was a lot better then it was the night before. I stood at the bottom of the steps for a few minutes to allow them to finish their current round. I walked over and sat next to Finn on the floor.

"So, do you actually play, or just like watching?" Finn asked.

"I have it sitting in a box at home currently. PS3 though." Puckerman gave me the shifty eye. I could enjoy video games as much as the next person. "Puck I may be a spaz, but I can still game."

"I was thinking more that you were a girl..."

Finn handed me the controller without me asking. At least one of the pair had some sense "You had to go there, Puckerman." I said. Thankfully, I still played Soul Calibur regularly.

I selected Talim, swapped her outfit and hit select. Puck picked Nightmare, and I wasn't at all surprised. I shifted the the position of my left hand on the controller, and waited for my round to begin. I played Talim's speed against Nightmare's tank like slowness. Three rounds in and one victory later I set my controller down and stretched out my hand. Finn stared at me with his mouth hanging open and Puck looked down right furious.

"No way..." He said. "That was humiliating..."

"Kind of the point," I said. "It doesn't feel so great does it. Want to have another go?"

Puck handed his controller to Finn and sat back to watch. "I learned my lesson, sorry. Now, I'll just watch you kick Finn's ass for a bit, if you don't mind."

Three turns against Finn later and my hands were shaking pretty badly. It was time to call it quits for a while, besides I heard commotion upstairs. Thanks for letting me play with you. I'll give you some money to get a micro controller to keep here. Even the new generation controllers are murder for me."

Finn fist-bumped me, " Not I know who to call if I need to hand out justice in Soul Calibur."

"Without a doubt," I said. "You will both be summoned soon for breakfast, so I wouldn't recommend any online game play." I started to make my way back up the stairs. I definitely smelled breakfast cooking now.

"Kora, where are you?" I heard Kurt call. He was in the kitchen from the sound of it.

"I'm coming!" I called. I climbed to the top of the stairs and joined everyone in the kitchen. " How can I help? I'm no good with knives, but other than that."

"Where were you? There are some biscuits in the fridge, Rachel has the cooking spay, and here is a pie plate. Were you in the basement, and if so why would you go down there?"

I waited until I retrieved the biscuit tin out of the fridge before I answered him. "Yes, I was in the basement. Don't give me that look. Finn and Puck were playing Soul Calibur, and I was bored..."

"And she totally schooled us," Puck said coming into the kitchen. It was embarrassing. Kora's got some game." Puck went to steal an apple, and Rachel slapped his hand. "What?"

"You can wait for everyone." she said. "So Kora beat you, huh? Serves you right for being such an overt misogynist. Good for you Kora." she plated the undoubtably Vegan eggs into a warming dish and slid the biscuits into the oven.

"Thank you, Rachel. There are a few video games that I have a weakness for. Not many because my left hand causes the learning curve to be pretty steep. But I do get skilled eventually."

"Hey, Kora, you left this downstairs. What is it? It doesn't make any sense."

I snatched my notebook from Finn. "You shouldn't just read things you find lying around, Finn. Thanks for bringing it up. " I went and set it on the coffee table, so it would be out of the way.

"But what is it?" Finn asked. "You didn't answer my question, Kora. I have to know."

I sighed, it was my fault for leaving it out. I dodged the question for a minute or two longer as I pulled the biscuits out of the oven, but I could feel Finn staring at me. "It's my interpretation of the Khama Sutra, Finn."

I turned around just in time to see him dropping the notebook as if it had stung him. "Wait what, Ewww! Why would you even..."

I had to grab the counter from laughing so hard. Finn's reaction had much the same result on everyone else, and even Burt and Carol had to come out and investigate.

"No, Finn. It's nothing dirty, I promise. Bring me the notebook and a pen, and I'll show you what it actually is." Finn hesitated and held out the notebook at arm's length. I strode across the room and took the notebook from him. I pulled my pen from it's place in the rings, flipped it open to a free page and wrote- Note to self: call this book interpretations of the Khama Sutra more often!- "It's where I write comedy prompts. That's why it makes no sense." I put the pen back into the rings, set the notebook back down, and returned to the kitchen to help Kurt get everything set out on the table.

"Okay, now I get what Blaine was trying to tell me in that text message earlier." Kurt said. "By the way, Happy official seventeenth birthday, Kora!" He placed the final dish on the table and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Kurt. Today is all ready going better than yesterday, so I think that's a good sign."

"A very good sign. Now, everyone sit down. Breakfast is served! Bon Apatite!"

We all took our places at the table. I couldn't remember the last time I had breakfast that wasn't just a bowl of cereal or instant oatmeal, so I was officially on cloud nine. I figured I just might ask Kurt to give me cooking lesson. He was probably the one person who could put up with me long enough for me to learn anything worth knowing. And it all tasted amazing, so that definitely was an added bonus to the whole scenario. I would really have to ask him later.

Kurt, Rachel, and I excused ourselves from clean up. I didn't feel like I had contributed enough to qualify for the exclusion, but Kurt insisted that it was my birthday, and on those grounds alone I should be excused from cleaning up the breakfast dishes. He led me up to his room and sat me in the chair in front of his vanity. I trusted Kurt, I just didn't really trust myself to sit still.

"Now, Kora, let's see what we can do with your ability to not wear rose colored clothing."

I nodded and pulled somethings out of my bag that I had brought from my house when we had stopped by there the day before. "I've had these for awhile, but needed a second pair of hands, what do you think?"

"These will actually do quite nicely. All right if I employ scissors for a second. This has been bothering me since yesterday, but I didn't want to be rude."

I handed him the scissors. "If your intent is to even out that annoyingly obvious laying issue, go right ahead. I had it done two weeks ago, and I have had to stop myself since. Me trying would not end well."

"You've actually done a fair job at concealing it, but it is really obvious. I hope you didn't tip."

I nodded. "I didn't notice this until I got home, but I was dissatisfied with my whole experience. Hey, Rachel, you can pull up my YouTube if you want to solve the mystery Finn cracked wide open if you want."

"Of course, always. What's your channel?"

"Thorns&Roses. I haven't decided if I was actually clever or just thought I was clever. I think that's the constant question of Middle School."

Rachel pulled over Kurt's computer and typed the channel name into the search field. "How current is this?" she asked.

"Most within the last year. I haven't posted anything new in about six months. The move was more time consuming than I thought it would be."

I watched in the mirror as Rachel scrolled through the videos I had on my page. There was a knot in my stomach for some reason. I didn't want her to suddenly turn coat on me if she deemed I was competition for her Glee solos. My spastic stage presence could save me though, I just had to plan on that. From the opening chords I knew exactly the video she had picked. Waiting for Life to Begin from Once on This Island. I had done it for the talent show in May. So maybe I had managed to put some newer stuff up.

Kurt leaned down an whispered in my ear. "Take a deep breath, Kora. You're shaking so hard I would call it vibrating. Rachel will not eat you, I promise. It's better she has time to get over it; if she does have an issue that is."

"Thank you, I needed to hear that, I really did, Kurt. My confidence is too easily shaken." I was not a fan of hair dye. It's a strange sensation, but my hair was a not brown not black, I can't really decide what I am color, so dying it true black was the best option.

Rachel cleared her throat from the bed. "That was really good. We're you trying to show off pitching it up to an A5?"

I almost choked. "No, Rachel, I was merely singing that song in a key that was best suited to my register. I have virtually no chest voice. My range is really unbalanced."

"How is that even possible?" Rachel asked. "Are you sure you're supporting correctly?"

Kurt snorted. "Now you're being ridiculous, Rachel. You can hear it when she sings; she's supporting."

"I know," Rachel said. "I just think it would be frustrating to have no lower extension."

"Rachel, some days getting out of bed is frustrating for me; it's not surprising that my voice has some quirks too. Just so you know. I like to sing, but I don't live to sing. Click on those other videos and you will see where my heart truly lies."

"Okay, Kora, go rinse your hair out and use the conditioner."

I walked into the bathroom, throughly rinsed the dye from my hair, and walked back into Kurt's room to the sound of giggles. They were both huddled around the compute. I cleared my throat as I sat back down in the chair. "Glad you're enjoying it," I said. "I'm not a huge fan of watching myself on stage."

Kurt came over and squeezed my shoulder. "You seem comfortable up there. What are you going to do now that you're in Ohio?"

"I honestly hadn't really thought about it. There's not much I can do until I do a little research. It's fairly tricky for a seventeen-year-old to find gigs in the first place, but I'll look into it."

Kurt helped me finish up my hair, and we all got ready for the day. I wasn't sure what everyone had planned, but it was more entertaining than sitting at home all by myself. The floral print sundress I was wearing had been an amazing find. It came with a matching bandanna as well. A few minutes, make up and ballet flats later our mixed group of styled made way back down to the main floor. We found everyone crowded around the tv in the living room.

Kurt clapped his hands, "Can I get everyone's attention?" Four faces turned to look at Kurt, well after Finn kicked Puck in the shin, that is. "I am pleased to introduce the new and improved, Miss Kora Rose!" He moved out of the way and gently pushed me forward.

Everyone nodded in approval with various variants of, really nice, but Finn looked slightly puzzled and studied me for a minute or two longer than everyone else. Finally, he just shook his head in defeat. "I thought Kora was really pretty before; is it bad that I don't really notice a difference?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course you would be the one to say that Finn. I keep hoping that one of these days you will acquire some fashion sense."

Poor Finn, he looked so embarrassed as everyone chuckled at his expense. "Not everyone has an eye for fashion, like you do, Kurt. Finn's got plenty of other talents." I placed my hand on Kurt's arm in hopes of preventing him from making Finn feel worse about what he had said about me. I didn't mind it was kind of charming and just a little naive; as far as I had seen, these were clear points of Finn's inner nature.

"So what do you kids have planned for today?" Burt asked. I had a suspicion that he wanted to get back to whatever game he had been watching before we so rudely interrupted with fashion inquiries.

Kurt shrugged, "I think we'll be playing it by ear. Enjoy watching whatever sporting event happens to be on tv at the moment; we'll see you later."

Rachel spoke up. "Kurt, you know I hang out with you forever if I could, but I just remembered that my dads will be coming home today. I think I'll stay here for a bit before I head home to finish somethings up."

"Whatever you think works best, Rachel. I'll call you later, okay?" he said.

So Kurt and I said our goodbyes and got into the Navigator. "Are Rachel and Finn together?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

Kurt looked over at me with a smile as he backed out of the driveway. "I don't really know. They are off and on again so often; it's getting hard for any of us to keep track anymore. So don't feel too badly about it."

"I don't. I was just curious. So where are we going?"

"I was thinking the Lima Bean. That's a pretty good place to hang out, and meet up with some friends. You still have a few things to open that keep getting forgotten about, so we can make sure to take care of that."

"I'm up for anything. I wonder what my parents are up too?" I looked down at my phone. It was now a little passed Noon. My phone rang as I was about to put it back into my purse. "Hi, Mom. I'm out with Kurt, yeah I'm having a great time. How's your trip?" I leaned my head against the seat and listened to my mom go on and on. I was kind of hoping that she would say that they would be home earlier than planned, but no luck there. "Thank you for the birthday wishes. I love you too. Give my love to Dad and I will see you when you get in." I hung up my phone with a sigh and dropped it back into my purse.

"It's obvious that your parents have become suddenly inattentive, and it's getting to you. Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked kindly pulling into the parking lot of a quaint little coffee shop.

I shrugged and got out of the car with my purse in hand. "It won't change the way my parents are acting. I don't think they are happily married anymore. They have been fighting a lot lately, and my mom seems overly clingy. I don't think they realize I notice, but it would be difficult not to notice. This has been going on since before the move."

Kurt took my arm and led me inside, and we got a place in line. "That is an unhappy place to be. Do you think they want to split?"

I nodded. "I don't see whatever course of action there could be. I'm just worried that they will try to pull me two different directions since I'm not eighteen. I'm not a bargaining chip."

"No good, but I believe at sixteen you have the right to choose with parent you live with. Not that it is an easy choice, but you can prevent yourself from being pulled two ways if it does come to that."

I squeezed Kurt's hand. "Thank you. Now I can just focus on getting settled in. My parents can deal with their own issues. I have enough on my plate. Do they have Chai Tea here?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows and playfully smacked my arm. "Honey, I think every coffee place in existence has Chai. A medium drip and a Chai please."

"Can you make that two medium drips and a Chai please?" Blaine asked coming up behind us and putting his arms around our shoulders.

"Blaine, it's great to see you!" I said.

We moved out of the way so others could order. Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss and me a hug. We then collected our drinks and found a free table to sit at.

"Please excuse me for a moment," Kurt said. "I have to get something from the car."

"Do you need any help?" Blaine asked pushing his chair back.

"That's okay, drink your coffee. I'll only be a moment," Kurt said. He left his coffee on the table and hurried out the door.

"Your videos made me laugh until I cried last night. It's probably fortunate that my dad spent most of the night in his study. He might have questioned my sanity with the racket I was making."

"I'm really glad you enjoyed them, Blaine," I said. "Now everyone knows my little secret, and I'm stymied with the problem of how to continue from here on out."

"I'll think it over and let you know if I come up with anything. People will be missing out otherwise."

I blushed, "You are being far too kind, but I appreciate it. There aren't many things I can do with any skill, so gaining some recognition for something I have done is lovely."

Kurt returned carrying the two shopping bags from the night before. He set them on them on the floor next to my chair. I have no idea how he orchestrated their acquisition, but it didn't matter. Kurt was evidently proud of them. "Go on, open them up!" He settled into his chair and drank a sip of his coffee.

I reached my hand into the bag and pulled out one of three presents in that bag. I carefully opened the wrapping paper and carefully laid out one of the teal sparkly scarves that I had been admiring, but had decided against purchasing. Seeing it brought a smile to my face. "Thank you, Kurt, but how?"

He grinned, "That's for me to know and for you to appreciate!" he said, but I caught him winking at Blaine. "Keep going, you're not nearly finished."

I went back to my task at hand. The other two gifts in the bag contained a really lovely leather-bound journal and some glitter gel pens. The second to last present was a wristlet with easily accessed storage pockets in a magenta color, and the last present was a bottle of Jasmine body spray. It was my all time favorite, and the bottle I had was nearly empty.

"I see someone was snooping when I wasn't looking!" I said with a smile. I got up and gave both Kurt and Blaine a hug. One was not involved in anything without the other, I was pretty certain. "I can't thank you enough. Yesterday, I was alone and now I have had one of the best birthdays ever, and more friends than I had in the last three years of high school. How did I manage to get so lucky?"

"You made the right choice by moving in next door to me!" Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You are very lucky we all find your ego adorable, Kurt! You can certainly get full of yourself."

"Hey, but Kurt's ego is part of the reason why he is so lovable," I said. "If it weren't for his strength and over the top personality he just wouldn't be Kurt." I finished my tea and Blaine took our three empty cups to the garbage.

Kurt smiled at me from across the table. "How is it you always seem to know what to say to turn things around into a more positive light?"

"It's a gift, I don't know, but I could probably with just as much ease do sarcastic and biting. I have found that positive is more universally received though."

"I'm glad you moved in and that we had the chance to make your birthday something special for you. I won't lie, the school year is probably not going to be easy for you, but at least you know that there are people who care about you."

"I know, and I am not going to delude myself into thinking that I will be spared, but having people that I can depend on will make the load easier to bare."

Kurt, Blaine, and I stacked our hands on the tabletop; ready to take on a whole new year.


	4. A Little More Fun in the Sun

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora and her family are the only ones who are mine. Sadly, I am just borrowing everyone else for this story.

A/N: Enjoy Review or PM me if you wish. Thank you all for reading! Hope you Enjoy! I decided to go back and start adding in a few moments that missed out on with the jumping around that I had to do to get caught up. It's been more busy around my house than I would like these days, but I am doing the best that I can. Hope when I shift things around it doesn't mess anything up as far as reading the story goes. Thank you for your patience, and letting me write this story. I do hope you like it. Thanks for putting up with me. Now on to the story, as I have taken up enough time already. -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Four: A Little More Fun in the Sun

I stood before the mirror in Kurt's room and frowned at my reflection. I was abysmally pale for a girl coming from a place as sunny as Las Vegas, Nevada. My friends had always teased me that I must have been part vampire, because of my near inability to get any sort of sun tan. Even during the hottest and brightest of summer days. True, the ridiculously high SPF sunblock I used habitually used didn't help either.

My frown deepened as I stood there with my hands on my hips contemplating any options that I may have. Suddenly, I was concerned that Kurt was going to break a rib with how hard he had started to laugh at my antics. I turned my frown on him, because I was not certain why he found me so incredibly amusing. I was just being me, and I wasn't even trying to be funny at that moment.

Kurt gulped some air and tried to control his laughter. He was only partly successful. "Kora, you are far too young for wrinkles, but if you insist on continuing to frown like that you'll be well on your way in no time!" He once again burst into a fit of giggles.

I couldn't help but chuckle, and my frown disappeared. "Thank you for that sage advice, Mr. Hummel. I will try to keep that in mind." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I am starting to think that I could use a little sunshine and soak up some vitamin D." I walked over to the bed, sat down, and wrapped my arms around my knees. "Do you have any ideas?"

Kurt thought for a moment and there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" he called a bit confused.

Finn opened the door, and he stood a bit awkwardly under the door jam. "Hey, Guys, Rachel just called me. She wants to know if you want to join us at the water park, and have a picnic lunch at some point too."

I looked at Kurt with a smile and he nodded. "Sure we'll come, Finn. If I can invite Blaine and make the picnic." He said this as he pulled out his phone and began to casually scroll through his contact list.

"I don't see why that would be a problem, Kurt. She'll meet us there at noon, but I'll give her a call just to make sure. You can call Blaine, and I'll let you get ready."

I shrugged as Finn left the room and closed the door behind him. "I have my suit and an extra picnic basket at my house. I'll just head over there while you get ready and call Blaine. I'll meet you back here when I am all set, okay?"

Good idea," Kurt said. "I'll see you soon. Grab a towel and a coverup if you have one. I don't know what you have left to unpack."

I nodded, carefully navigated the stairs, walked back to my house, and pulled my house key out of my purse as I walked. When I opened the door my house was big and empty, and I was glad that I had made the choice to stay with Kurt while my parents were gone.

I changed into my suit, slid my feet into a pair of sandals, and pulled on my swim coverup. I grabbed my towel and picnic basket out of the closet. My sunglasses were still at Kurt's, so I grabbed my purse and headed back to the house next-door. Kurt and Finn had both gotten ready while I had been gone, and I found them both in the kitchen.

"So, have any of the plans changed while I was away?" I set the basket down on the counter and left my towel beside Kurt's and Finn's.

"Nothing big," Kurt said as he was making sandwiches. "Blaine and Rachel will meet us at the picnic area at Splash Zone. Kora, can you get the water and juice off of the bottom shelf in the fridge?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure Kurt. How many of each should I pack?"

Kurt thought for a moment and handed Finn the sandwiches, so he could pack them away into the compartmental plates. "Four of the juice and four waters ought to do it."

Fruit, multigrain chips, and the delicious tarts, that Kurt and I had made the night before, completed the lunches. We packed them into the basket, and we added napkins and cutlery. When we were done with that, we added a few extra things to my basket.

Finn handed me my sunglasses, we packed the towels into a beach bag, gathered the last few odds and ends before climbing into the Navigator to drive to Splash Zone. I let Finn have the passenger seat because he required more leg room than I.

"I am ashamed to admit this, but I can't I swim." I said quietly from the backseat. I slipped on my sunglasses and looked into my lap when Finn looked back at me perplexed.

"But doesn't everyone in Vegas have a swimming pool or something like that?"

"That's a bit of a misconception," I said, "Yes, there are quite a few pools, but I am not a fan of pools."

Kurt nudged Finn and rolled his eyes. "Leave her alone, Finn. There are plenty of slides and a lazy river. We'll just avoid the wave pool, sound good, Kora?"

"Perfect, thank you, Kurt. Swimming is such a ridiculous notion for me, it's far too exhausting."

Kurt turned up the radio, and I could help but smile as Hot Chelle Rae came on. It wasn't normally a group that I listened to, but if it was on the radio, I did sing along. When the song finished Kurt flashed me a quick smile over his shoulder.

"We have got to find a way to get you to join New Directions. I know that you'll enjoy it," he said.

"Seriously, Kora, you have to come sing with us. We have pretty sucky choreography most of the time anyway," Finn said.

I could see Kurt roll his eyes in the mirror. "Finn, you're only saying that, because you and you alone, managed to break Rachel's nose last year."

Finn chuckled embarrassed. "Yeah, there was that. Just stay away from me, and you'll be fine."

"Considering I don't really need anyone's help to injure myself, I will keep that in mind, Finn," I said

We pulled into the parking lot of the water park, we got out of the car, Kurt took my arm, and between the three of us we managed to lug all of our things over to the picnic area without needing to make a second trip. Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes were already seated at a table. The three of us all slid onto the opposite bench, and Kurt tightened his hold on me to keep me from sliding off of the bench and into the grass when Finn sat down a little too exuberantly.

"Watch it, Finn," I chided gently. "I don't need anymore bruises to add to my collection." Kurt let go of me, and I walked around the table to give Blaine, Mercedes, and Rachel a hug.

"Hey, Kora, you like water slides?" Blaine asked as he returned my hug.

I nodded. "Of course, Blaine. The faster the better!" I was for some unknown reason an adrenaline junky, and I didn't really care who knew it. "I might regret it tomorrow, but it will be worth it."

Everyone chuckled, and I helped Kurt pass out the contents of the picnic. It worked out perfectly because Finn ended up with two, and Mercedes and Rachel helped me finish off what I couldn't.

"You're not going to be hungry in an hour, are you, Kora?" Finn asked me with a smirk.

"No, Finn, I am more worried about you. I give you Forty-five minutes!" I guess I deserved the empty water bottle that he chucked at my head, but he may have been a touch over sensitive.

Once we finished lunch we all headed into the park. Blaine pinched me gently as I paid for admission for the three of us before he go the chance. We found a table, deck chairs, and a spot in the shade. I pulled out my sunblock. I slipped off my coverup, folded it, and slipped it into the bag alongside the towels. Twenty minutes later the air smelled heavily of sunblock, Finn got some inner tubes, and we were all set for our day of fun in the sun. Finn and Rachel seem to want to do their own thing, and they were heading for the wave pool, so that was no place I wanted to be.

"Slides or lazy river?" Blaine asked.

"Not sure," I said, "but I doubt that gel's going to last!"

"Sadly, you're right, Kora, but I had already done it when Kurt called me. I vote we hit a slide and then go in the lazy river."

"Kora, can't ride alone, she'll fly off, so it's a good thing there are four of us." Mercedes said. "Though. I'm only here for another hour and a half. Got a family thing soon."

Kurt boo'd. "I think you should ditch 'Cedes. This is more fun."

"You know I would, but it's for my grandma, and I can't bail on my family."

Climbing two flights of stairs to get to the big slides was a chore, but the idea of the amazing ride it was going to be was going to be was an added benefit, and kept me placing on foot in front of the other. I did my best to keep up with Mercedes and not drag my end of our double tube. Kurt of course demanded to ride with Blaine, and I couldn't blame him. I just wanted to ride the slide.

"Are you scared, Kora?" Kurt asked as I stood shaking in the line before the platform.

I shook my head. "No, I'm chilled. I'll be fine in a minute."

I did swallow a lump when I heard Kurt and Blaine yell on the first drop, but that was part of the fun. We were next. I clasped hands with Mercedes and settled into the tube as quickly and less awkwardly as I could. The smell of chlorine and the rush of the water was intense. We were pushed off, and I know I let out a pretty intense scream with that drop and Mercedes had a vice grip on my fingers. We skidded across the water grinning. We jumped out of the pool. High-fived Kurt and Blaine.

"Again?" Blaine asked excited. He grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the stairs. "Give Kurt a chance to ride with Mercedes before she has to go."

I nodded, and I don't know if my feet touched the ground while in Blaine's grip. His gel was beginning to wash out, and his hair now seemed the perfect fit for his wild personality. Kurt and Mercedes were running to keep up with us. If I made it though without skinning something I would be very lucky

"Your exuberance is great Blaine, but I'd rather not die, if it's all right with you!" I heard Mercedes and Kurt laugh from behind us. Blaine slowed down and I was able to take a breath.

"Sorry, Kora, just got caught in the moment. You okay?"

"Perfect, as long as we keep the pace reasonable. I don't want to get to know these steps better, and I do like my teeth."

"You do have nice teeth," Blaine agreed, and I lightly smacked his arm. "What, it's true!"

"You can be so strange, Blaine!" we came to our place in line. "I want to ride again, but let's take a bit of a break first though."

"Sure, we can do that..." His next words were lost to me as we were pushed down the slide. I was pretty sure I could still hear Mercedes and Kurt laughing before they took their turn.

I got an unpleasant sensation as we hit the bump at the bottom of the slide and I flew off the tube and into the quite deep and surprisingly cold water. This caused the tube to flip and sent Blaine for a plunge as well. Here is where not knowing how to swim caused a major problem. Wasn't there a lifeguard nearby? Blaine surfaced, and came to my rescue. Pulling me into shallow water just in time to prevent me from either drowning or being crushed by the tube with Kurt and Mercedes. Something must have been up with the slide, because they hit the water hard too, but managed to stay on their tube. The life guard finally appeared and gave what I could only guess was the shut down sign, because no riders followed us.

Once I was safely on the pavement I turned around and gave Blaine a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome, Kora. Are you alright?" We both rubbed the water from our eyes.

"I'm fine, a little freaked, but fine. It would have been bad had I had time to go into panic mode."

Kurt and Mercedes rushed over. "Are you alright. Did you flip?" Kurt asked.

I gave Kurt a thumbs up. "Blaine saved me. I flew off and he flipped. I wonder who broke the slide."

Shrugs were had by all. The lifeguard returned our misplaced tube to Blaine, and we decided to tryout the decidedly less dangerous, lazy river. I was able to touch the bottom here, and that was an immense relief. Kurt slipped on his sunglasses and lounged on the inner tube. I held onto one of the handles.

"I think this is perfect," he said, "but don't you want to dry off?"

I shook my head. "Nope, it's fine. I looked at my waterproof watch. "'Cedes, girl, you have to split. Time went faster than it should have."

"Thanks, Kora. Have a good time guys. See you again before school starts?"

"Sure, Love," Kurt called.

We floated along around and around, and I dunked under the water a few times to cool off. "Don't look Finchel PDA on the bridge I hissed.

Their heads whipped to the bridge and they groaned. "Get a room you two!" Kurt yelled as we passed under them.

I think I got sunburned even with my best efforts, and multiple reapplications of sunblock. I felt overly hot and cranky by the time that we left the park, but I did the best I could to keep it in check; it really was no one's fault, but my own.

Rachel and Finn had a dinner date planned, so Kurt, Blaine, and I were left to our own devices for the afternoon. "Any good movies playing?" I asked. Three ice-cold water bottles had taken the edge off, but I was still feeling sluggish. "Though that may be a bad choice; I could fall asleep easily in a dark theater."

Kurt chuckled and passed me a bottle of Aloe Vera gel from his dresser. "Put that on, and I'm thinking a trip for ice-cream is in order. The sugar should snap us all out of this haze." He stretched and pulled Blaine to his feet.

I can attest to the fact that Aloe Vera gel should be classified as a magical compound. If I had enough to bathe in, I probably would. I felt almost functional again, and dragged myself off of the bed.

"Many thanks, Kurt," I said restoring the bottle to it's proper place. "Now, I do believe that there may be a chance that I will come out of this not looking like a tomato. Does humidity make sunblock ineffective?"

"Only for you it seems, Kora?" Blaine said hugging me gently. "Come on let's go get that ice-cream. "I think we could all use some right now."

I love, absolutely love Rocky Road ice cream, and I was really happy that the ice cream shop had such a flavor, because a lot of places in Las Vegas were forgoing the classics for much more complex flavors and that was disheartening; simplicity was often best as far as I was concerned. I think I ended up wearing some of it, but that was par for the course. Thankfully I had found a good way to remove such a stain from my clothes long ago. The summer was quickly waning, but it wasn't quite through yet, and I was glad that I had some really great people to spend it with.


	5. I Am a Titan?

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora is the only one who is mine.

A/N: Sorry that I'm a little behind today. Had chores. They never stop even for adults. In the interest in not making Kora a stalking I'll be reworking a few things for the season, but I did warn about AU ahead of time. So, please keep reading to find out how things continue to play out. Also if you have any comments, questions, or concerns please leave a review or PM me. I'd love to hear from you. Enjoy! Thank you, for reading, reviewing, and alerting. It's a wonderful bonus to the writing! -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Five: I am a Titan?

Two weeks flew by faster than I think any of us could realize. My parents came home when they said they were going to, but tensions were running extremely high between them, so I tried to avoid contact with both of them as much as I possibly could manage. Kurt helped with that; he and the rest of New Directions were a very convenient and welcome excuse for my absence. My dad was cool with this, but my mom suddenly felt the need to become overly protective all of a sudden. This explained, why for the last two days I had gotten a lot of writing and reading done. I was laying on my bed cracking open book number three when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called. I didn't bother moving from my position on the bed. I had to sit up quickly because my dad came into the room fallowed by Kurt and Burt. I didn't trust my feet if I attempted to stand so I at least settled for a more dignified position.

"Hey, Kiddo, you have some visitors. We also wanted to discuss the transportation requirements."

"Sounds good, Dad. Have you met?" I moved over to make room for Kurt on the bed. My dad and the Hummels' nodded. "Well fire away, since I am no longer needed for formalities, it would seem."

Burt took the desk chair, and my dad snagged a spare from the other room. Burt took the opportunity to speak first. "First off, my son must have had a hand in decorating this room." He chuckled when Kurt and I gave him a thumbs up. "Second, Kurt is more than responsible while driving, and he assures me that he doesn't mind in the least if he drives Kora to school. Third, you are welcome over at our house anytime, for dinner, a game, or to commiserate about crazy teenagers."

"Dad, you were doing so well!" Kurt said with a smile. "But as my dad said, Sir, I am more than happy to drive Kora to school. Seniors shouldn't have to ride the bus."

"Thank you very much," Dad said. "Your offer is very kind, and I may just have to take you up on your offer sometime soon. I know Kora has been spending a lot of time over at your house recently, but my wife has one small concern..."

Kurt and I stared at each other mortified. "Dad, really? Please don't..."

"I know, Sweetie, but it's a valid concern. There are two teenage boys in that house."

Kurt and I were both beet-red and giggling at this point. I could tell even Burt was a little uncomfortable by the implication of what my dad was saying. I grabbed both of Kurt's hands and we both tried our hardest to to shrink into the bed.

"Sean, both Kurt and Finn are good kids. Carol and I trust them and make sure they are supervised. Kora has shown no interest in hanging out with Finn alone, and even if she did it's doors always open. There is no danger from Kurt." Burt gave his son an apologetic glance; he seemed to have been hoping for a better way to phrase that statement, but ultimately failed. Thankfully my dad was just as unfazed by Kurt's sexuality as I had been, so the awkward moment was able to pass.

Not that the whole nature of the conversation wasn't awkward. It was down right embarrassing, and Kurt and I didn't really deal with it well. I had started humming by this point and Kurt had joined me. I really wanted this topic to be over with, I really did. "Are we done. Dad, nothing has happened and nothing will ever happen. Next topic, please?"

"I second that motion!" Kurt said emphatically. "Even sports would be preferable to this current line of discussion."

Thankfully Burt spared use with his next utterance. "Since Kurt brought it up," Burt said. " Want to catch the final two innings? That way Kora and Kurt can hang out, and we'll all be in bed at a decent time."

I watched as my dad's face lit up. Yes, they would be leaving us alone to lick our wounds and sooth our pride. "I'm with you on that one, Burt. Annie is at a conference. Have fun kids."

Burt led the way out of the room, and Dad closed the door after grabbing the chair. I don't know if it was to save us from the baseball or the other way around. I didn't really care.

As soon as that door shut I practically fell on top of Kurt in an uncontrollable fit of the giggles. "Oh my GOD. Could that have been any more awkward? Your dad was fine; mine on the other hand!" I smacked my palm against my forehead. "This late in the game too. Wow, really? Just so you know I have all you face products in my cabinet now. I have no idea how long two innings actually last, and you are on a timetable."

Kurt squeezed my shoulders. "At least we got to suffer together. Dad came along, because he felt badly about you being on lockdown."

"It's not his fault or yours. My mom is losing it. Dad too it would seem, because my mom doesn't have a job. What sort of conference could she even be at. Dad's looking for justification."

"I'm sorry, Kora. I wouldn't wish this on anybody, least of all you. Mind if I break into your stash?" I could see him eyeing the cabinet above my vanity expectantly.

I laughed. "I wouldn't have brought it up had that not been the intent. I all ready took care of mine. I could use some help choosing an outfit too. Though I am worried about getting a slushy facial."

"You should be safe on the first day. Avoid the kid with the video camera and play the sympathy card, and you'll be fine. So what are your choices?"

I got off of the bed and opened my closet. Even if I would probably be scarred for life; I was extremely happy they had happened to come by. Being alone had suddenly gotten very boring now that I had some friends to share my time with.

The Next Morning

I had all ready eaten breakfast and packed my school bag. I wasn't sure about the cafeteria food just yet, so I bagged a lunch as well. That way I could avoid any lunchtime incidents as well. Kurt assured me that I wouldn't get slushied, so we had decided to go with baby blue for my outfit. I had a black nylon shrug and clear sandals, because I was not feeling the Alice in Wonderland vibe black shoes with that outfit were giving me. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and Dad peeked his head around the doorframe.

"Good-morning, Sweetheart, are you ready for school?" He asked. "I hope you have a good day at school. Kurt told me you might stay after for Glee club, so just let me know, okay? You look really pretty today."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll call you when I decide about Glee. Kurt really wants me to join, but I'm not sure about it yet." I clipped a black and blue bow into my hair, picked up my bag, and grabbed my cane. I didn't really need it, but Kurt had said to play the sympathy card, so that's precisely what I was doing. "Where's Mom?"

"In the kitchen, I think."

"Thanks." I gave Dad a hug and walked into the kitchen to say good-bye to Mom. She was sitting at the table drinking her coffee and reading a magazine. "Well, Mom, I'm off to school. I'll see you later. I love you. Is that my copy of Vanity Fair?"

Mom looked up startled. "I suppose so, I was wondering where it came from. Have a good day, Sweetie. Can I finish with this?"

I nodded as the doorbell rang. "Just put it on my desk when you're done. I haven't read it yet."

"Kora, Kurt's here!" Dad called.

"I'll see you after school. Be safe." Mom turned back to her magazine and I hurried out to the hall. I gave Kurt a hug. "Good morning, are you ready for this?"

"Of course, ready to go? You look fabulous!"

"Thank you, and yes, I'm ready to go." I waved one final time to my dad and Kurt and I climbed into the Navigator. "Maybe breakfast wasn't such a good idea. I'm too nervous."

Kurt started the car and shook his head. "No getting sick. I just had this car detailed. You'll be fine, just take a few deep breaths. It's just school."

I did as he instructed, and started to feel a little better. "I really hope that I have a bottom locker, and I think that I may be the only person who wishes for that. I thought Blaine was going to transfer."

"That's what he said, but he may be getting cold feet. I'll talk to him later about it when we get coffee after school. We'll get everything sorted when we get in. I'll be glad to have a locker in a better location. One of the perks of being a Senior, I suppose."

He pulled into a parking spot. Checked his hair one more time in the mirror, and then we grabbed our bags and headed into the school. He pulled me quickly passed the dumpsters. Puck was no longer the ringleader in that event, but there were still football players and hockey members that still suffered from a severe bullying complex. Thankfully I didn't trip so we made it into the school.

"Hey, Kurt! How was your summer?"

Kurt and I turned around and Kurt waved to a young man with glasses in a wheel chair. "Hey, Artie! My summer was good. Come meet Kora!"

Artie came over and shook my hand. "So you're the new kid that everyone has been talking about. Artie Abrams reporting in."

"It's good to meet you Artie. Hope I get to see you around."

"Uh, oh. It's Jacob Ben Israel and his camera. Let's go find your locker, Kora."

I nodded and followed Kurt down the hall as quickly as I could. Kurt led me to the block of lockers. At least mine was on the bottom. "Where's yours?" I asked fiddling with my lock.

"Just around the corner. Yell if you need anything."

"I will." I said. I finally got the combination right, so I opened it and began to put away the things that I had brought from home. I pinched my hand as I put the shelf in, but it could have been worse. I grabbed my notebook for my first class, shut my locker, and realized Kurt still had my schedule. Darn. I walked around the other bank of lockers, and watched as Rachel pulled him down the hall. He looked a little panicked, he had just noticed he had my class schedule still in his hand.

My mind blanked. I couldn't remember what my first class even was, and I wasn't sure where I could go to get a new one. I contemplated just standing by my locker and hope that Kurt would return before class, but Rachel had grabbed him, so I couldn't count on that. My phone was in my locker too; I was officially stranded, great. I walked back into the main part of the building, but I kept getting shoved as I desperately tried to look for a sign that would help me out, but my vision was blocked by a lot of taller students. After the fifth time of banging into a locker and trying to keep my balance I spotted an alcove and ducked into it. At least it was a reprieve from getting crushed for a time.

"I'm sorry Sue, we just don't have the budget for that."

"Well, William, if you spent a little less on hair products then you just may."

A blonde women in a track suit left the office in a huff. I flattened myself against the wall, but she still bumped into me. She whipped around, "What are you looking at?"

"Sue, it's the first day." A man with curly light brown hair turned to me. "Are you all right?"

"Yes...thank you..." Oh good, here came the tears. Good for you Kora, you're not helping.

"Hey, hey. Come in my office. Sue didn't hurt you, did she?" he put his arm over my shoulders and led me into the office. I Shook my head, sat in the chair, and he handed me a tissue and some water. "What's your name, and how can I help?"

I took a deep breath and took a sip of the water. "My name is Kora Rose. I'm a Senior and new. Kurt got dragged off by Rachel. He has my schedule, and I have no idea where I need to go to get a new one."

"Oh, that sounds like a Rachel induced problem all right. "I'm Will Shuester I teach Spanish and New Directions. As luck would have it, you're in my class. Kurt will meet you after class, I'm sure of it. Walk with me, and we can go to class together."

I dried my eyes and smiled, "I should have recognized your name. I'm glad I manage to stumble into you, Mr. Shue."

"No problem, Kora. I'll show you where the elevator is; that will be better than the stairs. You know Kurt, do you happen to sing? I have a vested interest in your answer, we're down two members and it's only the first day."

I looked over at Mr. Shue as we got into the elevator. "I sing, but I can't dance, and when I try it usually turns out badly. Kurt still wants me to join Glee, but I don't want to let anyone down."

"New Directions doesn't turn anyone away, Kora. Come to rehearsal, try out, and we'll find a place for you. Here we are at class, and just in time."

I thought about what Mr. Shue had said as I found a seat. There really was no harm in trying out for New Directions, as long as I didn't trip anyone up I shouldn't cause a huge disaster of any performance. I needed to give it a shot, I didn't want to regret the choice to stand aside. I didn't really pay attention to most of the class, but it was the first day, so I know I didn't miss much. I jumped when the bell rang, but I took the time to collect my things.

Kurt strode into the room a few minutes later and hurried over to me. "I'm so sorry, Kora. I was diva-napped."

"I saw. Mr. Shue rescued me."

"Thank you, Mr. Shue."

"No problem, Kurt. I'll see you both after school."

I grabbed my stuff and we walked back into the hallway. Kurt handed me my schedule, and dodged Rachel as he grabbed for his arm.

"No, Rachel, not again. I am not going to leave Kora again. We're lucky she happened to find Mr. Shue. "

"She saw Mr. Shue? My year is ruined." I turned down the hall and headed for my locker. Rachel did not have a filter.

Kurt sighed and I heard him hurrying after me. I shoved my stuff in my locker. Shut the door and leaned against it. A huge football player stared at me.

"I think you're lost, only Seniors have lockers down this hall, and you're blocking mine. So, move."

I stood up. "I am a Senior, and this is my locker."

"I said move, freak." He walked foreword. I was shaking, but I didn't move.

"Don't touch her, Azamio!" Kurt ran over and stood in front of me.

"Oh, good it's the queen freak. I have been waiting for this all summer."

"Hit me if you want, but I've told you before to leave the girls alone!"

Azamio laughed. "I've told you before that I can't really tell the difference. Man, I'm going to enjoy this."

"Do you really want me to have to tell your coach you were fighting

on the first day back, and I have

so many better things I could do with my time. Get out of here."

Azamio ran faster than I thought possible. I peeked around Kurt's shoulder and saw the lady in the tracksuit from earlier. Kurt took my hand and pulled me up beside him.

"Thank you, Coach Sue."

"You are quite the bully magnet, Porcelain, and it's Weeping Beauty. Nice to see you again.

I blushed and Kurt and I walked away happy to have avoided that. "Weeping Beauty?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"She and Mr. Shue were having a spat. She bumped into me, yelled. I was lost and freaked. Apparently she saw me start crying."

"You have got to get her to change it. Come on, let's get you a new locker. I don't want you anywhere near Azamio."

Kurt took my hand and led me to the office. A few minutes later I emerged with the combination for the bottom locker next to Kurt's we moved my things over and Kurt helped me find my next class; promising to come pick me up for lunch.

The rest of the school day dissipated in a bit of a blur. I was completely consumed with the idea of walking into the Glee rehearsal and trying out. I would be okay as long as I could keep the contents of my stomach in it's place. The final bell rang before I was really prepared for it.

"Are you ready, girl?" Mercedes asked her arm linked through Kurt's. "You look green."

"I am, I am terrified. I just want to hide."

"No you don't," Kurt said taking my arm. "We need you. You'll be fine. Let's go. You have your sheet music?"

"Yes. It's in my bag." I was go time, and I wasn't going to blow it. Kurt was counting on me. I was counting on me. "Let's do this!" With that my stomach felt less queasy. I think I might actually survive the rehearsal.

Kurt pulled us into the choir room and we grabbed three seats on the edge of the room by the door. Everyone was chatting excitedly. I could feel Rachel staring at me from over by the piano. Even if I could blow everyone's mind with my singing I was not going to get solo's in a show choir, so I just wished that she would cut it out.

"Hey, Kora come over here," Artie called from across the room.

"Watch out for backpacks," Kurt whispered. He smiled at me and turned back to the conversation he was holding with Mercedes.

"Thanks," I said. I grabbed my cane. I had been going without much of the day, but Kurt was right, the floor was a backpack minefield. I was not going flat on my face, I refused. I carefully made my way over to Artie without incident, if not more slowly than I normally would have. "Hey, Artie. How's it going?"

"I thought I should introduce you to this side of the room. Britney, Santana, Mike, and Tina I want to introduce you to Kora. She's Kurt's neighbor, and since she's here, joining New Directions, right?"

"Yes, as long as my disability doesn't hinder anyone's performance. I'll probably do a lot of swaying in the background."

"There's nothing wrong with swaying," Artie said. "Rachel is staring daggers at you, what did you do? Stuff a slushy down her skirt?"

"She's too good!" Kurt called unabashedly. "You know how the Diva is!"

Rachel stamped her foot. "Are you trying to make things worse, Kurt?"

"Lighten up, Rachel," Finn said. "That's what Kurt was trying to to do. Stop getting down on everyone. If you can't work as a group we'll fall apart. We no longer have Zizes and Quinn."

"I'm just looking out for the group," Rachel said.

"Can it Dwarf. We all know that's a line to make you feel better. Why are there three purple piano's in here?"

"That's this week's assignment Santana." Mr. Shue said coming into the room. Welcome back to a new school year everybody. We're down to ten members, and we can't compete at that number. When you find one of these purple piano's around the school play it. Bring this school together with the gift of song. The Purple Piano Project needs you guys."

When Kurt raised his hand my stomach dropped. "Mr. Shue, I think it would be unwise to torture Kora any longer."

"Oh, of course, Kurt. Kora will you sing for us?" Mr. Shue asked with a smile.

I nodded, pulled my music from my bag and handed it to Brad, who sat waiting at one of the purple pianos. I took a deep breath and said. "I'll be singing Green Finch and Linnet Bird from the Musical Sweeny Todd." I closed my eyes for a moment as Brad began to play.

"Green Finch and Linnet Bird, Nightengale, Black Bird. How is it you sing? How can you jubilate, sitting in cages, never taking wing?

Outside the sky waits, Beckoning, beckoning. Just beyond the bars. How can you remain, staring at the rain? Maddened by the stars? How is it you sing? Anything. How is it you sing?

Green Finch and Linnet Bird, Nightingale, Blackbird. How is it you sing? Whence comes this melody constantly flowing?

Is it rejoicing or merely halloing? Are you discussing or fussing? Or simply dreaming? Are crowing are you screaming?

Ringdove and Robinet. Is it for wages, singing to be sold? Have you decided it's safer in cages, singing when your told?"

Brad finished the final bars and stopped where I had marked. I had been standing with my hands folded, but dropped them to my side and bowed. I walked back to my seat and Mercedes and Kurt hugged me. The room clapped.

"Well. I'll be the first to welcome Kora as our new eleventh member!" Mr. Shue said once the room had quieted down. "Let's show this school what New Directions can do guys!"

I was beyond relieved. Rachel still looked dubious, but I was okay with that. I had something planned, but I just needed a little back up to make it work, and I hoped it would. I wanted to contribute to the group in any way that I possibly could.


	6. Things Fall Apart

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora is the only one who is mine.

A/N: Sorry that I'm a little behind today. Had chores. They never stop even for adults. And apparently when there is a half day at school it's very hard to write. Sorry about the short chapter. I wouldn't quite call it filler, because it has some important points. It also helps to set the story up for where it needs to go for the remainder of the season. I hope at least. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also if you have any comments, questions, or concerns please leave a review or PM me. I'd love to hear from you. Enjoy! Thank you, for reading, reviewing, and alerting. It's a wonderful bonus to the writing! -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Six: Things Fall Apart

I felt awfully bad for Kurt. Blaine had taken four days to decide that his heart truly belonged at McKinley, but once he decided this it was as if he had always been there. He auditioned like a rock star, and I think New Directions would really benefit from his inclusion. His leaving Dalton made room for ambitious, newcomer, Sebastian Smythe to take the lead. That kid creeps me out; I do not like the vibes that I get from him, but we'll have to see what comes of his ambition. That kid is vying for Blaine, and that pisses me off, but Blaine is a big boy. He won't do anything to hurt Kurt. Blaine won't say anything about it, but both Kurt an I know, so we have his back; if he'll give us the go ahead.

I don't know what to make of Sue Sylvester. She has moments where she can be surprisingly nice, but other times she can be the bitterest of enemies, and the Cheerios that are in Glee can have ridiculously split loyalties at times. That poor purple piano; it never had a chance against arson. Kurt and his dad have both relieved their political motivations. Kurt is running for class president, and Burt is opposing Sue for a congressional seat. Both men have my vote, but I won't be eighteen by the time Burt's election is. I hope my parents listen to me and pen his name into the ballot on my behalf. Sue Sylvester would completely ruin the arts in Ohio if she had her way, and I cannot let that happen.

The musical: West Side Story is causing quite the buzz about the school. Sue did her best to get it canceled, but Burt stepped up and got the funeral directors of Lima to rally and save the show, this is also how he got the idea to run for congress; which I am all for. I found out that my friend is a ninja. Who knew Kurt Hummel could flip Sia Swords around so well. Do I even want to mention the battles casting caused? I'm doing purely technical stuff for the play, but I will say Rachel got Maria and Blaine is Tony, oh and there now is a competing Glee club headed by the former coach of Vocal Adrenaline. There have been defections and bad blood. Quinn decided the club was worth it, and Rory the sweet, Irish exchange student has boosted the numbers back up, but we still could lose members to the TroubleTones, so that is causing a concern. We do not want to be excluded from competition because of someone else's agenda. Rachel is running against Kurt and so is Brittany. Rachel and Kurt are doing it for college; Brittany is doing it to be a Unicorn? I am not really sure about that one, honestly.

If you hadn't noticed, yes I am rambling. I would rather focus on the things that had not directly than what had been happening in my own home. West Side Story will be having it's opening night soon, so before I can focus on running sound I need to come back to the present. After rehearsal Kurt dropped me off at home so he could manage to get home just in time for Friday night dinner. I waved and walked up to the path to my house. I could hear my parents shouting at each other from the porch; this was going to be loads of fun. I banged the door against the wall to alert them to my presence and hopefully get the fighting to stop for a few minutes.

"Now you've got Kora slamming doors, good job!" I heard my dad yell.

No such luck in getting some peace and quiet on a Friday night. I dumped my backpack on the desk, shut my door, and cranked up the music on my IPod. I could still hear my parents yelling, but at least the insults were muted. I spread my home work out on the bed and tried to focus on the paper that I was supposed to turn in on Monday, even though tomorrow was the big opening night. Final dress was being called at seven, but someone else had the booth tonight. The more my parents yelled, the more I regretted the choice.

I had finally managed to get a start on my paper when suddenly my door flew open. My mom stormed in with a suitcase in her hand. I ripped my headphones out of my ears. "Mom what are you doing?" She had moved to my closet and threw the doors open.

"We are getting the hell out of here. I have tickets home for us."

I jumped off the bed and blocked her from tearing my wardrobe to pieces. "No, I am not going. Don't touch my clothes."

Mom turned scarlet. "You are coming home with me tonight! Move so I can pack!"

"I said NO!" I grabbed the suitcase out of her hand and thanks to adrenaline, kept my balance. "Do you think I'm oblivious, Mom? I am staying with Dad. I am not going with you. Lima is my home now! I am old enough to decide. I am staying."

My mom had never slapped me, but she did then and hard. I fell into the wall. "From now on, I have no daughter!" My dad came running and pulled me from the room before my mom could do anything else.

"Honey, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I am staying here."

"Go to Kurt's. This is between me and your mom. Quickly, Kora!"

I squeezed Dad's hand and bolted out the front door. I tripped down the front steps, but picked myself up and kept running until I was safely on the porch next door. Carol answered the door took one look at my face and pulled me quickly inside.

"Kora, Honey are you all right she asked leading me to to the couch so I could sit because I was shaking.

"Thank you, Carol. Sorry for barging in on you over dinner. Code Red," I said panting. " Can I stay here for a bit until things calm down. My mom slapped me. I don't want to go back until she's gone. I don't want to go back to Vegas."

"It's okay, Sweetheart. You can stay here as long as you need to. You should stay home from rehearsal tonight."

"She doesn't have to go," Kurt said. He came over gave me a hug and handed me a my bug out bag. "We have a sound alternate. Thought you could use this since you don't have shoes."

"Thank you for making me pack that, Kurt!" I kissed his cheek. "Break a leg tonight, and let the rest of the cast know as well."

"I will. Text me if you head home, okay?" He grabbed his bag and hurried out out of the door. I sat back on the couch and slipped my shoes on. Burt came into the room a few minutes later.

"You doing okay, Kora?"

"I'm numb. So, I really don't know, but thanks for asking Burt. My mom is bailing on us. It really sucks."

"We got some pasta left, you want some? Or we can just skip to the cake." I smiled and followed Burt into the kitchen. There were two pieces of cake all ready out on the counter.

I went over to Burt, gave him a hug, picked up my cake, and sat across from him at the table. "You seem to always know how to handle a situation."

"Kurt gives me plenty of practice. How's your dad holding up?"

"Okay, I guess. We haven't talked much recently. I've tried, but I think that he has been trying to protect me. I appreciate it, but I'm not a kid. I want to help him out."

"Kora, that's sweet, Honey it is, but you are a kid, whether you want to believe that or not. You just need to be there for him when he needs you too. That's all you need to worry about."

We sat in silence and ate our cake. There was a knock at the door a few minutes later, and Carol came into the kitchen followed by my dad. He looked beyond crushed. He sat at the table. And I got up and gave him a hug.

"Sweetie, I was hoping that this day would never come, but even after twenty years things can collapse. Thank you so much for making the choice to stay here. It means so much to me, and I love you."

"Of course, Daddy." I said.

"Shaun, want to see if there is a game on?"

My dad nodded. "Sure, Burt. That would be great. You want to watch with us, Pumpkin?"

Normally I wouldn't have put up with the nickname, but my dad needed the comfort it gave him. I kissed his cheek. "I would love too, but I'm really tired."

"Go on up to Kurt's room, you'll feel better in the morning, Kid."

"Thank you for everything, Burt. Good-night."

I grabbed my bag and made my way up to Kurt's room. I really was numb. I changed into my pajamas, washed my face and moisturized, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. I had thought my brain was playing tricks on me, but that wasn't the case, because the next thing I remember I was being gently prodded awake.

"Scootch over, Kora. I need some bed too," Kurt whispered.

"Hey, how'd everything go?" I made room for him and he climbed in next to me.

"It went great. We can talk about it over breakfast. Go back to sleep."

"Will do. Hey thanks." I said snuggling back into the blankets.

"For what?" He asked laying down and and covering a yawn.

"If it weren't for you I would have had no reason to stay, and would have probably have gotten on that plane with my mom tonight."

I felt Kurt wrap his arms around me and squeeze me tight. "I'm glad I gave you a reason to stay. Even though your mom left at least you and your dad can finally get some peace and quiet."

"Good point. Good-night, Kurt."

"Good-night, Kora. Sleep well."


	7. It's Getting Cold Outside

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora is the only one who is mine.

A/N: Sorry that I'm a little behind today. Had chores. They never stop even for adults. And apparently when there is a half day at school it's very hard to write. Sorry about the short chapter. I wouldn't quite call it filler, because it has some important points. It also helps to set the story up for where it needs to go for the remainder of the season. I hope at least. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also if you have any comments, questions, or concerns please leave a review or PM me. I'd love to hear from you. Enjoy! Thank you, for reading, reviewing, and alerting. It's a wonderful bonus to the writing! -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Seven: It's Getting Cold Outside

I wanted it to be warm again, I really did. Kurt and the rest of New Directions seemed content walking around in jackets and jeans, and I felt like I was turning slowly into a Kora-cicle. After a weekend of extremely wonderful chaos it was Sunday night. My mom had been gone for a week, and it seemed that my dad now spent all his time either at the lawyers office or on the phone with him; my mom had bailed on us, but she was determined not to make this split easy on any of us. I had been doing some digging on the family computer; my mom was more technologically inclined than my dad, but as I found, she was terrible at covering her tracks. I printed out whatever I found and surreptitiously left it places where my dad would find. I think he knew I was helping him, but both of us did not want to talk about the things that I had been finding, so we just let the giant elephant in the room make itself comfortable.

The doorbell rang and I let Kurt into the house. It seemed like I had not seen him in days. He picked me up and dropped me back at home, but with the play taking up most of his time; we were like ships passing in the night.

"Hey, stranger. Nice to see you finally came back to ground!"

Kurt gave me a hug and followed me into the kitchen. My homework was already on the table and he added his to the pile. "I know, plays are wonderful, but so time consuming. Tonight is all about catching up with life, friends, and school."

I smiled and walked over to the the counter dished out two bowls of stew, brought those over to the table and went back for bread and butter. Two cups of tea capped off our meal, and I laughed as Kurt stared at me wide-eyed. "It's not fancy, but it tastes all right. I stopped at the kitchen store and picked up a few things, because my dad is determined to live on nothing but processed food now that Mom's out of the picture."

"I'd say you made a good call there," Kurt said. He took a bite of his stew and nodded. "Really good for a first try. I will give you a few tips for the next batch. I hadn't thought to recommend a crock pot. Where has my head been?"

"On the West Side, or with Blaine. Either scenario is highly likely."

Kurt chuckled and nodded. "The latter I must guiltily admit to. It has been a pretty insane week." We both pulled our math homework toward us. "Getting into NYDA is worth it to put up with this busy work, right?"

I nodded and pulled out my calculator. "That's if you and Blaine don't cause a scandal first!" Even I will admit that was one of the worst puns I had ever come up with, but I honestly had been waiting to say it all week!

Kurt nearly choked on his bread and a strangled noise escaped his throat. He struggled to swallow his food and stared at me. "That was unfair, you really should warn me before you say something like that!"

"Sorry, I don't really have control over stuff like that. You have given me something too good to pass up. You just passed into the realm of bad-boy all of a sudden. I am proud of you. I really am."

"Though thanks to Rachel and her ambition I am now without a roommate." He finished the problems he was working on, and turned the page in his math book. "We'll probably make up, but I don't trust Rachel not to have a Diva relapse. I thought we were in this NYADA race together."

"Rachel can't help, but be Rachel. I may not be going to NYADA, but has NYU become chopped liver? It was my first choice, but yeah. If you think it's slumming..."

Kurt blushed, "Oh my gosh, Kora! I really am losing it! I completely forgot that you had plans to go to NYU. Did you put in your application?" He walked back over to the front door and brought back chocolate pastries. "Will this help to make things better.

" Yes, I got my application in, just because you asked. Probably, I'll let you know when I finish, okay?" I smiled and gave him a hug. "It's good to have back Kurt. It seemed like we have been worlds apart for a while now."

"I know, Kora, and for that I am sorry. We should have more time now that the musical is over. We've got plenty of ahead of us now that the TroubleTones are gaining popularity."

"You've got that right, Kurt, but we can't let it get us down, because that won't help us have the best year ever!"

Kurt smiled and pointed out a mistake I made in the problem that I was working on. " Are you sure about that?"

I pushed him gently. "Thank you for that. Stupid mistake. I can't wait for this crappy work to be over. I'm hoping I never have to take math again for the rest of my life. It's not like everyday math is ever this complicated, and I have no desire to become any sort of Mathematician."

"I agree, but needs must," Kurt said. "Speaking of which. Hurry and finish up, I am taking you to the mall. I am sick of seeing you shivering. Ohio get's colder than Las Vegas, you know. We even get snow."

"Hush up, I don't even want to hear about that. I have never even seen snow...in my life. So, this will be something new." I said. "Okay, I'm done. Do you think it will be possible to stop shivering? I forget what warm feels like."

Kurt laughed. Grabbed my hand and dragged me next door to where his car waited. "You are too funny, Kora. When are we going to see this special project you have been working on?" He asked.

I smiled. "I want it to be perfect, and there hasn't been a good opportunity to use it yet. Mr. Shue has not given us the right assignment yet. We shall see what happens in the next few weeks; that is if I don't freeze first."

"You'll be fine," Kurt said. "I promise you won't freeze to death. That's why we are here."

"You are awesome, and I am so glad that I have you!"

Mashoff

"You have got to be kidding me, Finn, really? Has Santana gone insane to agree with you? I asked as we all stood in the hallway at lunch."Wasn't it supposed to be a friendly competition between the rival clubs? I didn't think that Dodgeball was exactly what they meant."

Puck looked over at me." Are you scared, Thumbelina? We have to defend our honor, and show the TroubleTones that they will never overtake New Directions."

I sighed and stood up as tall as I could manage to look over at him. "I'm not scared, Puckerman. I just think that it's petty and juvenile. I will get out there and mindlessly chuck balls at people I should still consider friends, I just don't think it will solve anything."

Kurt looked over at me. "Are you sure you should? I've seen what happens when you over exert yourself, and it's not pretty, and potentially hazardous."

"Thank you for that reminder, Kurt. But if Tumbelina doesn't show up and chuck rubber at the other team, Satan will rise and burn me alive." I said."Rachel, Tina, Quinn, and I are all that New Directions has got. You guys can spot me. As long as I can get to the bench and the car I won't injure myself or others. If we're going to be stupid we have to do it together."

"Well said, Kora, so we are going to do this thing?" Finn asked. " He looked over as Santana came walking down the hallway. Santana was not giving us long to decide since Finn had been silly enough to bring up the idea in the first place. "We're in Santana! Today after school, bring the TroubleTones! Dodgeball is on!"

I shook my head and walked down the hallway back into the choir room. Artie followed me. I hadn't admitted the truth to Puck, and Kurt was right, but I still had my pride, and if no one showed up for rehearsal, Mr. Shue would begin to wonder, and I was pretty sure that he would call a stop to the game if he knew

about it. That would only piss both clubs off, so I couldn't let that happen. I sat in my customary chair, and Artie came over to me. I hoped Mr. Shue would stop by the choir room on lunch, because I didn't feel like tracking him down before class started.

"We can stick together tomorrow, Kora. We're both at a disadvantage tonight." he said.

I smiled at him. "Thanks for that, Artie, but you know that Finn is going to use you as a steal clad missile. Don't tell anyone, but I'm intending to kamikaze as soon I can. having balls thrown at me is actually really terrifying to me. I just didn't want to say anything to the group, because we can't afford anymore division in this group."

Artie nodded in understanding. "I think you can pull that off, just stay out of the way of Santana, and you should be fine."

Mr. Shue came in a few minutes later. "Hey, Artie, Kora, what's up? We don't have rehearsal today."

"Oh, yeah, we had forgotten," I said. Good to know. I have been a little preoccupied lately. Well that's good. I don't have to bail on the movie I really want to see."

"Yep, I've got teacher things I have to do today. So we shall pick up where we left off tomorrow."

"Cool," I said. "I hope things go well for you, Mr. Shue."

Well that was settled, now Dodgeball armageddon could could commence without a hitch. It felt like my stomach was going to drop out. It hurt. I just hoped no one was going to get hurt from this show of bravado. I wasn't going to be able to stop the foolishness, so I might as well enjoy myself.

Everyone was in the gymnasium getting decked out in Dodgeball approved paraphernalia. I didn't do sports or PE, so I was lacking in that department, and apparently people of my frame and stature never had to borrow gym clothes for class, because I felt like my shorts were constantly heading south of the border, and my red WMHS shirt was a tent. Kurt was being hounded by Rachel and doing his best to ignore her, so he could offer me no assistance.

"Come here you!" Blaine said grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the side of the gym. "You're going to have an unfortunate wardrobe malfunction if we don't do something about that outfit."

"It's horrible isn't it? Do you think we could accomplish something with safety pins and a couple of hair ties? I have those in my bag."

"Go get them, and we'll see if we can keep you in those gym clothes."

I grabbed my bag of random odds and ends out of my bag and brought it over to Blaine. By the time he finished I think that I was rocking an eighties vibe, but at least my clothes were staying put. I was tying my shoes when the rest of the red clad New Directions came over.

Kurt spun me around and snickered. "Blaine Warbler, you turned Kora into a Cyndi Lauper wannabe."

"I'll take that over a Janet Jackson repeat, Kurt," I said. "Dodgeball naked would not be my preferred method."

"I could go for that!" Puck said. "Hey everyone, Kora wants the girls to get naked!"

Everyone turned to me with mixed expressions on their faces. "Noah Puckerman! If I didn't need you for you bomb-ass guitar skills, you would be dead right now! Blaine helped me so my clothes wouldn't fall off. I have no interest in getting anyone else naked, ever."

"Ever?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged, but Finn called the game to order before I could respond. I personally had not played the game since elementary school, so I had no idea how things were going to go down. Finn blew the whistle, the balls were placed in a line, and the teams gathered in huddles. Brittany switched on the boom box and it was on!

Finn took the lead on Hit Me With Your Best Shot. Santana came on with One way or another, and I think red rubber balls will haunt my dreams now. "Don't die" was a more than accurate description of the events. I lasted more rounds than I thought I would. Which was awesome and not at the same time.

Apparently, I wasn't on TroubleTone radar. Then I looked over as my vision was starting to get hazy and Santana's throw knocked me flat on my back. I was stunned, but crawled off to the side before I was crushed. I wish I could describe the feeling that I get when I exhaust myself. It's a cross between a paralytic feeling and that pins and needles feeling you get when a limb falls asleep. That plus a major case of the space-cadets, and you had me. So by this point I wasn't really able to focus on the game at all. Things lost their fun because, Santana was in major bitch mode and pelted Rory with balls. His nose was bloodied by the looks of it, and Kurt lost it. He was right. The Glee outcasts had to stick together.

I clapped weakly and resumed my glassy-eyed, teary stare at nothing in particular. I really should have listened to Kurt. I was a total and complete moron, and to top it all off, I think I was actually forgotten for a while. I don't have any real proof of this, but I know I was alone in the gym for a while, and suddenly there was the sound of pounding feet and I saw Finn frantically looking around. I tried to stand up and fell back against the wall. Thankfully the thud caught his attention.

"You look drunk," He said. He didn't bother fussing and just picked me up.

"Pretty much," I said. Normally I would have died of embarrassment at being carried, but I was really too out of it to care. "Kurt threaten you?"

"Yes. You should have sat out, Kora. You don't look good." He said. Kurt glared at him the whole time as he helped me settle into the back seat.

"I'll be fine, Finn. This is actually better than sitting out and feeling like a useless nobody." I said that last part loud enough for Kurt and Blaine to hear. None of us had been forced to play, so it wasn't really Finn's fault. It was still pretty fun, but I did need a nap, and frankly I was debating skipping school the next day. I really need to think things through better, I really did. Heads up the rivalry was still really heated, and Finn makes an oopsie.


	8. You Have So Much to Learn

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora is the only one who is mine.

A/N: So, so sorry that this update is so late. I was away from my computer all weekend. Please forgive me, but seeing Kelly Clarkson was a great diversion. I am back now, and there will be no more slacking off, I promise. I like getting a chapter a day out as much as you like reading it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will have more up very soon I promise. Please leave a review or PM me if you like. My muse seems to be being unkind to Kora for the moment, but things should get better after Sectionals. I will update soon. -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Eight: You've Got So Much to Learn

Okay, I will say this; I made an honest effort to go to school the next day. I really did, but tripping over my own feet and dropping everything I attempted to pick up really made it a no go. I called Kurt and told him that I wouldn't be riding with him and Blaine. He promised to stop by after school to check on me, and I began my unintentional three day weekend by climbing back into bed and going back to sleep. By mid after noon I was functional and bored out of my mind, so I was glad when Kurt called saying he and Blaine were coming over to hang out for a while and they were bringing coffee!

Kurt came in as per my instructions, because I really didn't want him and Blaine to still see an unmade bed. Kurt looked troubled and excited all at once; truly a strange mix of emotions for one to wear upon their continence. "Okay. So I missed something good. I do hope you plan on telling me, because that look is killing me," I said.

Kurt handed me my coffee and sat down on the bed. "Well, you missed Finn outing Santana and getting slapped for it in the hallway."

That explained the expression on Kurt's face. Finn should not had done that, but the news was intriguing, so there was something going on between Santana and Brittany. Anybody with a gaydar would have picked up on it, but none of us would have been crazy enough to do what Finn did. It sounded like he was lucky all he got was a slap across the face for it.

"Oh, Finn, sometimes he doesn't think, does he? Santana was awful yesterday, but nobody deserves that. He could get in big trouble for that, and we could be screwed for sectionals. I am starting to see a pattern, and it kind of centers around Finn and Rachel; not in a good way either."

Kurt nodded. "That does seem to be a common problem. That you have somehow managed to avoid for this long. Care to enlighten us on you master level invisibility?"

"It's not master level, Kurt," Blaine said. "Artie has it pretty bad for her."

I whipped my head over in Blaine's direction. "What did you say, Blaine?" I asked. No, I wasn't clueless, but I thought that I was imagining the vibes I was getting from him, because I didn't understand any of it. "What am I supposed to do? Artie is a wonderful guy, but that's all it is."

Kurt stared at me. "Kora that's really cold. I don't expect something like that from you. Maybe with Puck, but certainly, not Artie. He's legitimately sweet on you."

"Crap, I'm not a bitch, guys I promise. I like Artie, but I am not..." I had no idea how to explain what was going

on in my head, so I just let my sentence trail off pathetically. I saw Blaine's eyes light up as he made the connection, and grabbed Kurt's hand excitedly.

"Kurt, I think Kora plays for the Aces," Blaine said. "She doesn't understand the feelings behind Artie's advances, because she can't reciprocate them. Not that I am one to out someone."

"It's okay, Blaine," I said relieved. "I have never really been in the closet, it's just pretty uncommon, so not many people get it. But now that you know, help me with Artie. I don't want to break his heart, but I also don't want to lead him on."

"Kora, there's really no way that you can deal with Artie without being honest with him, otherwise you still run the risk of leading him on," Kurt said. "Trust me. I know from experience. He probably won't like what you tell him, especially if he doesn't understand it, but at least he should appreciate the honesty."

I nodded. "I'll have a talk with him soon, but it will probably have to be after this Santana business is over, because what she is going through is a lot for anyone to process, especially considering her sexual history is nearly as infamous as Puck's and prolific as Brittany's."

Blaine and Kurt chuckled. Then Blaine grabbed my hand excitedly. "Kora, on a completely unrelated note. Dalton is having a function for the library. Kurt knows about it, but I was wondering if I could persuade you to do a set. It would be fun, and different from anything the Warblers, Kurt, or I could do. Something five to ten minutes would be cool. Of course you don't have to, but I did promise to help you."

I let out an excited little giggle. True, it wasn't anything fancy, and it was for a private all boys school, but a gig was a gig, and I had been pining for one badly since we moved in. I could have kissed him, but baring in mind the last topic of conversation we had I settled for a hug. "You don't have to ask me twice, Blaine, I'm in. Just give me the details and any taboo subjects, just to be on the safe side."

"Blaine, I think you just made her year," Kurt observed. "I also recommend you tape it, because whether Kora approves or not it's going up on the Internet, because not everyone is aware of her little talent, and something very current will convince them. It will also help convince the Lima Bean to branch out a little."

I sighed. I had been getting more resistance than I had expected in that department, and Kurt was in the right vane. A current live audience could change things easily. This was why friends were great. They helped to point out the obvious when too many other things had started to get in the eat. "Thank you so much, guys. After so many wrongs I am thrilled to have something go right!" Okay, so not everything had been going wrong this year, but so much had, so something that I could really do for me, to be me, was really cool, and I think Blaine and Kurt understood that, and that in itself was really amazing to me. I finally had some real friends I could rely on; small victories.

"Now, If you'd only tell us what you're top secret project is we'll be extremely happy. How you got Finn to not say anything is astounding in itself," Kurt said.

"Trust me it hasn't been easy," I said, "and I think it will be much sooner than later as judging by recent events. So, just be patient a little bit longer, and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, okay?"

"I'm under great duress, but I'll agree," Kurt said. " Otherwise, we'll be forced to pry it out of you, you understand that, right?"

"I understand perfectly well, so I won't make you wait. I promise." And I really meant what I said. I really wanted everyone to see it too.

Tuesday- just another day-it would seem.

I was doing my best to make it through the day, but it was actually pretty difficult to concentrate. Mr. Shue and Finn, as an apology to Santana, had named it Lady Rockers week. Kurt and Blaine had done an amazing version of Perfect by Pink, but the saccharine infused version had left Santana just as snappy as before, so I was going to try something a little different. This hadn't been my original intent, but it would suit my purposes just fine; probably better actually. Puck, Artie, and Finn were on board for today, so I just had to make it to rehearsal first. That was proving quite difficult, because I was more than a little difficult.

Finn caught me in the hallway as I was heading to my locker. "I know it fits the lesson, Kora, but are you sure this is an appropriate expression of the sentiment?"

I grabbed my bag and closed my locker. "What can it hurt, Finn? Santana thinks this whole idea is a joke, and a little bite couldn't hurt. If it goes pear shaped I will take the heat for it, okay? It's all in the interest of fun. You don't have to do it, if you're worried; I won't be hurt."

Finn shook his head. "I'm in, I told you I was. I just wanted to make sure that you thought it was what you wanted to do."

I nodded. "I'm sure, Finn! I'll see you in rehearsal in a few minutes. I got to use the rest room."

Finn nodded and headed off down the hall. I turned the corner and saw Kurt coming down the hall toward me, but before he and Blaine could reach me Azimio cornered me, and dumped a blue raspberry slushy all over me. I stood there gasping, dripping, and completely humiliated. Not to mention newly frozen.

"I have been looking for a chance to knock you down a peg or to, freak. You think you'll be spared, because you're different, but that just makes you more of a target!" Azimio cackled and darted away for practice.

Of all the days I didn't want to be late to practice. Thankfully I had dropped my bag, at least my spare clothes had been spared. I flicked the blue, stinging ice crystals out of my eyes and carefully stepped away from the slick pile. Kurt and Blaine rushed over to me and dragged me into the nearest girls bathroom.

"Not the day for this!" I fumed. I went over to the sink and started to splash water on my face. The water was freezing, and didn't do much to remove the sticky feeling.

"I wish they would just get rid of that stupid machine. It serves as an instrument of torture, and not much else." Kurt said. "People won't suffer without them." He and Blaine helped me rinse my hair out, and then I changed into a black skirt, blue leggings, and a black velour long-sleeved shirt, and black slip-ins. I didn't bother with makeup and twisted my hair into a bun.

"Fitting that he chose blue raspberry. I still don't feel clean, but there is not much else I can do. Come on, let's get to rehearsal. Now I think I'm just mad enough for this to work."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged confused glances, but followed me into the choir room. When we entered the room everyone stared at me, especially since I didn't drop into a chair.

"Blue Raspberry," Kurt said sitting in a chair next to Blaine. He sat waiting for me to decide what I was going to do. I didn't sit. I had other things that I wanted to settle, and soon before I lost my nerve to do it.

"Uh oh." everyone said. No one laughed. I had never been slushied before, and everyone knew it. I think they were expecting tears, but I would never get through the song I was planning if I cried, so I stayed angry. It was a much better suited emotion for my purpose.

Mr. Shue called rehearsal to order. He looked over at me. I gave him the okay sign, and he continued."Does anyone have anything they want to share?"

Santana snickered and crossed her arms. "Do I have to endure this anymore? It's degrading."

I raised my hand. "Santana, I know you want to bail, but I think this should change your mind. Do you mind, Mr. Shue?"

He nodded. " The floor is yours, Kora!"

"Thanks, Mr. Shue! Puck, Artie, Finn, do you guys want to help me out?"

They got set up and the room went silent as the opening chords of Paramore's Misery Business erupted into the room. As I took the lead the affect was incongruous, but I was pissed off because of the slushy, and I actually helped my performance, and let me say it was so much fun!

"I'm in the business of misery

Let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass

That's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time

Before we all run out

When I thought he was mine

She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months

She finally set him free

I told him I can't lie

He was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire

She's got it out for me

But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter

People never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more

I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness

We're both supposed to have exchanged

I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up

Now look this way

Well there's a million other girls

Who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible

To get to who

They want and what they like

It's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true

And not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good."

I finished out of breath and the room was silent for a moment until Santana actually got to her feet and clapped. The rest of the room joined her. I bowed and grinned. "You don't need pity Santana, and I know that feeling well, and I thought a little taste of the bitter pill would do you well. Thanks for letting me share."

Santana looked at me and nodded. " So there is a little bitch just waiting to come out in Thumbelina! I like it. As silly as this whole mess is; watching an Ace get the emotion that everyone else was missing was so freaking worth it. Not to mention I didn't think you could even begin to do that song justice, but I was wrong."

Finn glared at Santana. He was really pissed off, and you could hear a pin drop in the choir room. No one even breathed."Santana, you slapped me for what you just did to Kora, you have got to be kidding me!" Finn threw down his drumsticks. "I'm out! This has become nothing, but a nasty competition and no longer a family!" he got up, and I had to run over and stop him. This ended with me accidentally colliding with him; the bottom of my shoes were slicker than I realized. He did stop long enough to catch me.

"No, you don't, Finn," I said. "We're fracturing at the seems here, and you storming out will only make it worse. Santana should have thought about what she was saying before she said it, but she didn't out me. It only seems that way because it's not the second word I say in every sentence. Sit back down at let's act like the family we are supposed to be." I turned to the rest of the class. "Sorry for the soapbox. I'm sitting down now."

I pushed Finn back to his seat, and took my place next to Kurt. He squeezed my hand as Mr. Shue stood up to address the class.

"Kora, that was an outstanding performance, and you have brought up a good point that our differences can't separate us. That is what has always brought us together. I don't know what else we can do today. I've got some stuff I need to do. We have sectionals coming up. Please don't forget that, please!"

He walked out of the room shaking his head. The TroubleTones followed him, but Santana winked at me before she left. I didn't want to become the new center of attention, so I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room to deal with my slushied clothes. I wasn't going to just leave them in the girls bathroom. Blaine poked his head in.

"Kora, Kurt just got pulled into the office. I wonder what's going on. He told me to run you home, because Burt's here."

"Thank you, Blaine. Did Kurt win, but then why would Burt be here? Any idea?"

"Don't have any idea. He said he'd let us know. Let's go get my car, drop off Kurt's car, and go get some coffee."

I tied the bag that my clothes were in and followed Blaine into the school. "Hey, Kora! Wait up!" Artie called from down the hall.

Oh man, here it comes. "Hey, Artie, want to get some coffee?"

"My dad will be here in a few minutes, so sorry, but what was that bit that Santana said in the choir room?"

"Kora, I'm going to go get my care. I'll be back. I think you guys could use a moment alone."

I nodded and waved Blaine off. I may walking home, but I could deal with that. I pushed Artie through the hall. "It's just like Santana said, Artie. I'm not interested in romance. I didn't know how to tell you. I'm happy just being with friends."

"You're not just saying that are you? That's worse than being turned down."

I spun him around and looked at him. "I'm not making it up, Artie. I promise you. It's just as real as being gay or straight. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Artie pulled away from me. "I thought you were different, Kora."

I looked at him baffled. I walked out to the front of the school and sat on the bench. A few minutes later Kurt and Burt came out. They came over to me.

"I thought I told Blaine to take you home, Kora," Kurt said.

"He went to swap cars, because Artie cornered me about rehearsal. It didn't go well. He thought I was putting him off because I didn't actually like him."

Kurt texted Blaine and took my hand. " Come on with us. Blaine is heading home. We can commiserate. Someone rigged the election, and now Brittany is president. I don't know who did it, but it wasn't me."

"It's okay kids, things will work out. Kora, your dad is meeting us at Breadstixs, are you in?"

"Sure, I want to drown in carbs tonight. I was just trying to show a little attitude in Glee and suddenly I am trying to break hearts."

"What did you tell him?" Kurt asked.

"He asked me if what Santana said was true. I said yes it was. I wasn't interested in romance. He thought I was kidding and asked me if it was just ruse. I said that it was no different than gay or straight. He didn't buy it, and rolled away saying he thought I was "different" God, it sucks. I didn't ask to be this way."

"I'm not following this. I don't want to be nosy, but if you're not gay or straight, what is there?"

"Nothing, which is the the problem, Burt. Artie had a crush on me. The truth came out in Glee. Artie wasn't happy. Now school just got even more fun, and to top it all off, I'm still sticky. It's been a fun day."

"Chocolate cake and Shirley Temples should help some at least, but we should let Kora have a shower first. Oh no. Look at this." He handed me his phone. -I'm sorry, Kurt. I stuffed the boxes. I really just wanted you to win. I'm suspended and I can't compete at Sectionals. I'm so sorry. Rachel-

"Yes, it just got even better!" I said. If we manage to pull off a win I will be shocked. But I know we can. We have to win Nationals this year. It's fate. I just know it is. These set backs will make it that much better."

"I hope you're right, Kora. I really hope you are," Kurt said. "We're flying on a wing and a prayer right now, and even that seems too optimistic."

I squeezed Kurt's hand. We had both seen better days, that was for sure. I just hoped a win Sectionals would put everything to rights once more. We needed it.


	9. Onwards and Upwards

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora is the only one who is mine.

A/N: Enjoy Review or PM me if you wish. -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Nine: Onwards and Upwards

I was beginning to wonder if life would ever again settle into a pattern of normalcy, but then again; chaos was beginning to become my normal. With Rachel grounded for Sectionals we were stuck in a whole new kettle of fish. We were down the required number of members to compete at the competition. Enter Finn and Rachel. You don't spend as much time as I do with Kurt and not hear the gossip. Sam Evans became the new buzz word after the election debacle, but he required some tracking down, and apparently that led them to a strip joint in Kentucky. I feel for the guy, I really do, but how desperate does one have to be to seek that avenue for cash? Like I said, I don't know everything about the situation, just what I have been told. Glee club is never short on the drama, and I am starting to see why it has become the focus of certain blogs. So, once we reclaimed Sam and his awesome vocals we were only down one member; a spot that is surprisingly easy to fill on a need bodies only basis.

Quinn had a good time trying an ends justify the means scheme, which Rachel, of all people, talked her out of. I wonder if Rachel is starting to think of others now that she could have royally screwed over her chances at NYADA, but knowing Rachel probably not. My dad came to see us compete. It was probably an easy choice knowing that it was at McKinley, but at least he came and watched us win. So glad that is now behind us. It felt like we did it by the skin of our teeth, but a victory is a victory, right? The TroubleTones exist only in spirit now, and I doubt that will change, those girls have attitude, but having everyone back together seems to be a relief for everyone, so now we can focus on unifying as a group and making a killing at Regionals. Is it self to admit that I really want to be a part of a school function that appeared on the national stage? It seems like it would make my sad, little life sort of more meaningful. Yay, sappy. Self deprecating comedy here I come. I have given myself so much fuel to burn.

With all the drama centered around New Directions I had almost forgotten about that event that Blaine had wanted me as a part of for the Dalton library. Luckily he and Kurt didn't have that sort of trouble. It got to the point of a running joke because I would receive reminder texts from both of them usually simultaneously, and often when we were all together. It did serve as an adequate reminder and a minor annoyance, but that was part of the fun of it so it was all right. I had pieced a set together and run it by them. I felt ready, but only the audience would be the true judge of that, and that was why Kurt, Blaine, and I were in Kurt's room getting ready for something that didn't strictly involve show choir; at least for me anyway.

"I understand that we are going to show our support for Dalton and the Warblers, but must the color pallet be strictly royal blue and red?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It is only fitting, Kora. I think your outfit is very fetching." Kurt jumped away as a took a swat at him.

I stuck my tongue out at both boys. "You are only saying that so I happily go a long with your plan, Kurt. Newsflash, even if we are all matching, I am going to stick out like a sore thumb purely due to the fact that I am female."

"She does have a point, Baby," Blaine said with a grin. "Your plan is destroyed."

Kurt sighed and finished tying my tie. "Leave the comedy to Kora Blaine. I love you, but just stop."

I snickered and patted Blaine's arm when he pouted. "It's okay, Blaine. Kurt's just jealous that you posses the ability to be witty, and he has to make due with sarcasm."

Now it was Blaine's turn to laugh and Kurt scowled at me. "On second thought, perhaps giving Kora free reign was not a wise decision either."

"Please tell me there will be an adjustable mic stand available. My hand is shaking, and that doesn't bode well for the sound equipment or the fact that I had dreams of actually wearing eyeliner tonight." I held my hand out to demonstrate.

"If there isn't there should be a wireless headset or something we can hook you into, or you can shout it." Blaine said. He chuckled and I sighed.

"I can solve your second problem," Kurt said. "Sit down and try to relax; which I know can be difficult for you at the best of times, Kora. I sighed and sat as still as I could manage while Kurt expertly applied my eyeliner, surveyed his work, and shooed us toward the door. "We should leave now, if we don't want to be late."

After saying goodbye to Burt and Carol we piled into the Navigator and headed off to Dalton. I hoped that it was going to be a fun night. "Now that I actually know how long this trip is I am glad I decided McKinley was the better option; considering Mom decided to bail so early on."

Kurt nodded from the front seat. "Dalton has boarding, but the girl's school is just a day school. Though, I haven't figured out how that is logical, really."

"Perhaps they didn't anticipate others coming to the school from other cities," I said. "I am glad that we chose to go to Lima, and not another city, but New York will be a nice change."

"I do hope that our plans don't get dashed," Kurt said forlornly from the front seat.

"None of that, Kurt," I said. "We will make it to New York. You will be in attendance at NYADA, and I will be going to NYU, and Lima and Las Vegas will be a distant memory. Even if Rachel bails we can still make it, because I dis not slave over books for the last three years for nothing!"

Kurt pulled into the parking lot of Dalton. My stomach decided to drop out at that very moment. I didn't want to move from the back seat, but in an attempt to maintain my age and maturity level I forced myself to open the door and get out into the parking lot. Blaine and Kurt put their arms around my shoulders, and together we walked into Dalton.

"I'm impressed that you managed to pull it together without any prompting," Blaine said. "I thought Kurt and I would have to drag you out of that backseat. You looked pretty green."

I shrugged. "Nerves hit the best of us, but the payoff is worth a few moments of panic. Thankfully I have tremors all the time, so I always have an excuse for a fit of the shakes. Holy crap, I wasn't expecting this."

I stared wide-eyed at the interior of Dalton; which was more reminiscent of an Ivy College than a high school. It was really beautiful, and Kurt had to catch me to prevent me from taking a tumble down the stairs. That would have been a great way to begin the night.

There was a whirlwind of names that surrounded me thrown at me from both Kurt and Blaine. I couldn't keep them straight, but it didn't matter, because I would be going on any minute. Blaine had scoped out the auditorium, and I was somehow supposed to manage gigging at the podium. No way was that going to happen. Blaine disappeared and returned with a wireless set up and mic. He and Kurt pulled me off to the side to hook me up.

"Kora, this power pack is going to end up where the sun don't shine if you don't hold still," Kurt said. I stopped fidgeting and he was able to clip it to my belt, and Blaine adjusted the mic. I was ready, but I had to wait a few more minutes.

The Headmaster stepped to the podium and I got final hugs from Kurt and Blaine and my name was called. I walked onto the stage to a smattering of applause. I waited a moment until Blaine dashed around the front with the video camera.

"So, I'm Kora Rose. The name that you don't recognize in the program. Here's a few names I can drop so you know I'm not just some imposter: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. They brought me here tonight, and I wanted to chat with you for a bit. This school is absolutely beautiful, but there should be a sign saying. Staring off into space may cause broken necks. I'm from Las Vegas, and I've got to tell you; I have mixed feelings about snow. I am not so thrilled about the cold, but apparently a white Christmas is really magical. Does that mean I'll become six again and get back payments from Santa Claus? A new bike might actually be cool again! Though maybe something with four wheel drive would be better..."

I had a good time ad-libbing, and I was able to segway into my actual set, and was gratified by the laughs that I got from such a reserved crowd as those gathered around me. I finished up, bowed and settled in to watch the rest of the entertainment which included performances from Blaine, Kurt, and the Warblers. Thankfully Blaine brought a tripod for the camera, because drunk view would not do the performance justice. All in all, it was a pretty fun night, and I was looking foreword to doing a little mingling now that the awkward who are you and what are you doing here phase was over. Too bad there was still a rivalry with Dalton, because I think the other members of New Directions would have enjoyed themselves. C'est la vie, I guess.

I hurried over to Kurt and Blaine once the finished performing and gave them both a hug. "That was wonderful. I could listen to you sing forever!"

The boys chuckled and made sure that I was free from all sound equipment. I had managed to turn everything off, but unhooking the power pack required longer arms, and I just couldn't manage that by myself. Trust me; I had tried, and that little performance may have earned me more laughs than my whole set combined.

Kurt handed Blaine the power pack and wires and studied me for a minute, "Where would be the fun in that," he asked. "Blaine and I would go incredibly hoarse. Well done, by the way I almost choked I was laughing so hard."

"Thank you, I try; it seemed warm enough. I'm glad that I came. Now I can go back to McKinley and deal with whatever there is to come."

"That's a good way of looking at it," Blaine said. "Let's go get something to eat, and stay away from Sebastian as much as we possibly can."

"I couldn't agree more, Honey," Kurt said taking our arms and leading us through the school. I had to admit; I was famished.

I had never been very enthused about Christmas as a general rule, but Christmas was infectious at McKinley, and despite the cold I was looking forward to the holiday. Mom being gone had put a damper on things, but we were determined to make the most of our time together. I forgot to mention Dad had a new lady friend, and they seemed really happy together. I didn't want him to be alone when I went off to college in the fall. So, it was actually a weight off my mind.

Christmas equated to chaos in New Directions. There were dual performances that we were scheduled for. I don't know if it was Sue's plan to ruin Christmas for all of us, or if she was just desperate for a diversion from the loss of her sister; either way she was depending on us to be two places at once, and I had no idea how that was going to work at all. In the interest of not causing a ruckus I just went with it, even though it all seemed quite strange to me.

Dad pulled me aside as I came through the door after school. I was running short on time. I needed to eat before Kurt was going to pick me up for the trip to the PBS station. I knew there was cold pizza in the fridge, so I was making a bee-line for that.

"Kora, honey. I know you have that Christmas special tonight, but I need to talk to you about something important. Kelly wants us to go over to her parents house for dinner tonight. I told her you were busy, but she said it would mean a lot to her if you came tonight. Is it a possibility?"

My face fell. I was being jammed between a rock and a hard place, and Dad knew it. "I have lines, Dad and a solo with Kurt. With how crazy school has been, I was looking forward to getting this over and done with; I was going to be on tv. But you know I want to make things work. Sugar has been begging for screen time. I'll call her."

"Baby girl, I didn't know you were that involved in the special. Go get something to eat. I'll call Kelly and tell her another time."

"Sean, what do you mean another time?" Kelly asked coming into the house. You promised me both you and Kora would be coming tonight."

I busied myself with sorting through the mail. Oh, my gosh there was an envelope from NYU. My heart started to race. I grabbed the letter and moved to the living room, because as bad this sounds; I wanted to eavesdrop on them.

"I know I said that, Kel, but I just found out that Kora has lines and a solo with Kurt in the show tonight. I shouldn't have spoken for her without knowing what everything entailed. So, she won't be joining us tonight. I'll apologize to your parents on her behalf."

I got to say it; I think my dad is pretty awesome. Kelly however sealed her fate really quickly with both of us.

"But she's your daughter. She has to do what you say. So she has to go tonight. My parents are expecting her. She can tell her little club she's sorry. She's disabled. You make her choices for her."

"No, Kelly. You are mistaken. That is not how it works. Kora's choices are her own. I fully support her commitment to New Directions, and thanks to the Hummel's and my work schedule she is actually quite independent. If you can't understand that then I am sorry, but it would be better if you left."

Kelly actually stomped her foot. "I can't show up alone tonight. I actually respect my parents wishes."

The doorbell rang and I grabbed my bag. "If we're done here, I have to dash. Love you, Dad. Merry Christmas, Kelly!" With a bright smile on my face I kissed Dad's cheek and darted passed Kelly out the door. Dad squeezed my shoulder, but didn't stop me. I giggled as I grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him away from the house.

"Did I come at a bad time?" He asked.

"No, your timing is actually perfect. Kelly however is toast. She wanted me to bail to go to her parents. Cute, I was going to call Sugar. Dad told me to go, because he didn't want me to miss out on lines or singing with you. Now she's acting all co-dependent, and frankly I don't want to see that. Oh, and I got a letter from NYU!"

Kurt's face lit up. "And?"

"It's in my bag." We practically ran for the car and Kurt switched on the overhead light.

"What's the rush?" Blaine asked as we slammed the car doors.

"This!" I said holding out the letter. I almost dropped it three times my hands were shaking so badly. Blaine took it from me, broke the seal, and handed it back. I carefully took out the first page. I couldn't help but squeal and jump up. "I got in, oh my gosh, and I am academically qualified for a scholarship!"

I'm pretty sure I skinned my knees as I was dragged over the center console for hugs. "I think you're the first of us to find out, Kora! Congrats. We will celebrate once this farce is done with.

Kelly glared at us as she stomped off to her car, and my dad came over wondering why we hadn't left yet. I climbed over Blaine to get to him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Dad, I got in! I got in to NYU!"

Now it was Dad's turn to crush me. He turned to me with tears in his eyes. "I am so proud of you, Honey. I knew you could. Now get going, so you're not late!"

I got back into the car and we drove to the tv station, but after my acceptance I wasn't really much use or enthused, but I did my part and I know everything turned out all right. I just don't remember many specifics. We went to the shelter too make an appearance. It might have soothed Sue's ruffled feathers, but I doubt it. Even if things had gone south with Kelly chaos reigned; for me, I couldn't imagine a better start to the holidays. I was hoping I would now be able to convince Dad to spend them next door, and then everything would really be perfect.


	10. Winter Break Escapades: Part One

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora is the only one who is mine.

A/N: Enjoy Review or PM me if you wish. Have to turn this into a two part chapter, and I will try to post it before I leave tomorrow, because I won't have access to the computer for a week. I am not happy about it. I do have a 12 hour car ride, so I will be writing, and will post what I have as soon as I return. I hope that everyone has a nice Easter and Spring Break. -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Ten: Winter Break Escapades Part One

What does one do with their winter break, do you ask? Well if you asking about one Kora Rose, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson, I will tell you. It had started months prior to the actual vacation, but that's beside the point; you don't need to be bored with the endless details, but I will say this. I arranged everything through the proper channels of authority, and let me tell you, tracking down Blaine's family isn't easy.

Anyway, let's get to the good part. It was Christmas morning, and we were all gathered in the Hummel-Hudson house. Blaine was there too. I was beginning to think that he was an even more permanent fixture in that house than I. Dad and I had all ready exchanged gifts, but I still had three gifts that needed to be handed out. Once Burt came and settled on the couch I was ready. I put down my hot chocolate, gathered the presents into my lap and smiled.

"You will probably want to flay me for this, Kurt and Blaine, because I haven't given you proper warning for this, but trust me. I think it will be worth it. You also have no idea how freaking difficult it was keeping this a secret from the both of you. Merry Christmas! I walked slowly around the room handing each man assembled their present. Burt winked at me when I handed him his. He all ready knew what was in it, so we both sat back to watch the boys open their gifts.

Kurt carefully unwrapped his gift, but paper came flying off in shreds from Blaine's; somehow I just knew the ex-Warbler was not one to be patient with gift-wrap. Since I lack the coordination to wrap gifts I was just going to do bags, but Carol insisted on wrapping them for me.

Kurt had his box open and let out a squeal. "Oh my God, Kora! Are you serious?" he jumped up and squeezed me tight. He was followed a second later by Blaine.

"Plane tickets, Broadway, and the other things I got too excited to read?" he asked. I was pulled to my feet. I must admit, getting hugged while still sitting is quite awkward. Burt seemed to be enjoying himself as well. The boys were being quite entertaining in their excitement.

I now honestly couldn't breathe. "A little air guys?" I asked. They stepped back. "Yes. The four of us will be flying out at the crack of dawn tomorrow. We'll get to New York, check in have some dinner, see Rockefeller Center and crash. Then Wicked and the Lion King, shopping, sightseeing, and rinse and repeat until we ring in the New Year in Times Square and come home the next day dead tired with just enough time to rest before going back to school; where we will have bragging rights for the next six months at least!"

I was again assaulted by hugs. I was probably going to be pretty broke for the next decade, but the looks on Kurt and Blaine's faces made every cent I had spent on this trip so worth it. All those extra hours spent tutoring and saving every penny had paid off triple in that moment; it felt pretty damn good.

Kurt and Blaine both looked momentarily frantic. "I have got to pack!" I felt bad telling them at the last minute, but it was really the only way to keep the surprise a surprise.

"There goes Christmas dinner, sorry, Burt!" I snorted as both boys vanished. We wouldn't be seeing them again for a very long time, I was certain of it.

"It's okay, Kora. I think you just won the best friend in the Universe with those presents. I'm packed, and I bet you are too. Do you want to go help Kurt or watch the game with us guys?"

I laughed, that was a hard choice really. "In the interest of not suffering broken bones, I will come watch the game. I am sure Kurt will come and get me if he needs my help. So who's playing?" So that's how I spent my Christmas day. Watching sports, eating far too much junk, and catching the occasional glimpse of Kurt as he dashed up and down the stairs hurriedly preparing for our trip. The next day the real fun would begin!

New York

I wanted to do more than just shuffle into the hotel room, but after nearly five hours on a plane that was the best I could manage until my legs quit cramping. Burt approved of the two room sweet I had booked. He would have his own space, but would be close by if there was a need, and he hoped that I would be a deterrent for any inappropriate behavior that may occur. Kurt and Blaine had far too much energy, but that was to be expected. It was New York, after all. I was giddy as well, but my body was not allowing for that to show. Once we were free of our bags it was nearly impossible to keep the boys in check, so I kept a hold of each of their arms as we hit the streets of Manhattan.

After a fantastic dinner we headed off for some ice skating. Well, Burt, Kurt, and Blaine did the skating and I sat and watched. They had begged and pleaded with me to get on the ice, but I declined; nobody wanted to see that, and I was happy not causing anyone any bodily harm. I was happy just taking pictures of their exploits.

I smiled as Kurt slid to a stop in front of the barrier. "Are you sure you don't want to give it a try. I think between the three of us we can keep you on your feet!" Burt and Blaine came to a stop beside him.

I stood up and leaned against the barrier. I shook my head. "Thanks for the offer, Kurt, but I rather not. I can barely keep on my feet on a flat surface, so I don't think adding skinny metal blades impeding my balance farther would be a good idea. Have fun; I don't mind watching."

"If you're sure, Kora," Blaine said expertly skating in a circle. "It's really fun."

I nodded. "I'm sure. There are plenty of other things that I will get to do while we are here, so don't worry about it, okay?" I figured that I could take the time to check up on my dad, since I hadn't gotten a chance to call him. I placed the call. He was happy to hear that we arrived safely, hoped I had a good time, but he was going to a game with Finn, so he had to go. At least I knew that he would be keeping busy while I was gone, and that was a good thing.

I walked back to the bench and they skated away. My phone buzzed, and I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the text message I had received. Oh great, it was from Rachel.

-Kora, Are Kurt and Blaine with you? Neither of them are answering their phones.-

I chuckled. Kurt had forgotten to tell Rachel we were leaving town. Which was probably a good thing, because Rachel would never have let me hear the end of it. I didn't feel guilty in the least, because Rachel and I weren't friends.

-Yes, Rachel, they are with me, but they are ice skating at the moment.-

I was being intentionally vague, and it was actually really amusing. I wondered if I should continue to torture her or not.

-Where's the ice rink. I could meet you. I haven't been in years, and we need to start thinking about Regionals.-

-I know, but I don't think you can meet us. We aren't in Lima, or even Ohio. Rachel.-

I saw Kurt nearby and waved him over. "Changed your mind, Kora?"

"Not exactly, Kurt. I'm currently texting Rachel. You neglected to tell her where we were going."

Kurt grinned. "I did, didn't I? Can I borrow your phone?" I handed it to him, and watched as he dialed Rachel's number. "Rachel, it's Kurt. Yes, we're ice skating. It's part of Kora's present for Blaine and me. Tomorrow, we may just have breakfast at Tiffany's again, before we go see Wicked!"

I could hear Rachel scream "You're in New York!" from where I stood.

"Yes, currently at Rockefeller Center. We'll see you when we get back. Have a good break." I watched as his eyes glinted in anticipation for Rachel's answer.

"Without me! No fair, Kurt."

Kurt chuckled. "I had nothing to do with this Rachel, but I will be enjoying it. See you later." He hung up and handed the phone back to me. "Well that was fun. She's going to be fuming. Just ignore her. We'll leave soon. You look frozen."

"I'm f-f-fine," I said . Well, I had been until he reminded me apparently. "Enjoy yourself-f-f."

"Dad, Blaine, let's get going before Kora freezes solid!"

Burt and Blaine came over. They all stepped off of the rink and quickly changed into their shoes. I was then pulled inside the nearest building and handed a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thank you. I was fine until you said something, Kurt. Do you think Rachel will be mad when we get back to Ohio?"

Blaine snickered. "Probably, but she'll get over it. I bet she's regretting making an enemy out of you right about now."

I shrugged. "Rachel and I aren't enemies, Blaine, we're just not friends, and I only treat friends to these kind of trips. There is a reason why I kept it a secret. I didn't want her sucking up to me in the hopes of being included."

Kurt nodded vigorously."Which she would have undoubtably done," Kurt said. "Rachel thinks she deserves New York more than any other person on the planet."

I nodded. "I doubt that's mutually exclusive, Kurt. I think she has decided she deserves EVERYTHING more than any person on the planet!"

Burt and Blaine chuckled. I finished my cocoa, and we walked back into the frigid New York evening. I was exhausted, but so happy that we were there. But I think everyone was as ready as I was for bed, even though we didn't want to miss a moment that we had in New York. We caught a cab back to the hotel, and headed back upstairs to our rooms.

We stood in the hall before wishing everyone else good night, and Blaine and Kurt disappeared into the hotel room and Burt pulled me aside. "Kora, just so you know. I'm not expecting you to police them. You'll be in the room, so that should be enough. Just make sure that they aren't suction cupped to one another. That way they can at least get some sleep and enjoy the vacation."

"Will do, Burt. Have a good night. I have a wakeup call for seven, but I may hate myself in the morning. Do you trust us for a few hours in the City by ourselves?"

"I do, but why do you ask?" He eyed my suspiciously.

"My Uncle,Curtis, lives in Manhattan. He sent this for you, if you want to use it. I figured you might want to miss out on at least one day of shopping. He's a big hockey fan, and had spare ticket. He assures me you'll be done for Wicked, since it's an early game." I handed him the envelop that I pulled from my purse. "You don't have to go, but I thought it would be nice for you to get out and have some fun in New York as well."

Burt grinned and ruffled my hair. "You are something else, Kora. You really are. I think I just might give your uncle a call in a few minutes. You'll stay close to the hotel, right?"

"If that's what you want, Burt, we can abide by it. There are plenty of shops close by. I picked this place for a reason. And we'll all have our phones."

Burt nodded. "Get some sleep, Kora, and we can finalize plans in the morning. We will at least be having breakfast together."

I pulled out my card key, and he walked to the door next door. I nearly banged the door into Kurt as he hastily got to his feet from listening at the crack. "I would have filled you in. You needn't have gone to the trouble." I shut the door and dropped onto one of the beds.

"Are you a schemer, or was that luck?" Kurt asked. He sat down next to me on the bed. Blaine was all ready passed out and snoring in the bed by the window.

"Luck," I admitted. "I happened to answer the phone, told my uncle about the trip, and he asked me if I knew anyone who liked sports. He sent the letter and ticket the next day. Worked out well though."

"Indeed it did. If Blaine asks you planned it, though he might be jealous there isn't a ticket for him." Kurt said with a smile.

I grimaced, got off the bed, and knelt beside my suitcase. "If Blaine wants to turn down uninterrupted shopping in New York for hockey I am taking away his gay card. The Rangers aren't THAT good." I quickly changed into my pajamas.

"I'll take your word for it, you actually know the name." Kurt followed my lead and once we had both finished our routines we sat across from each other on the bed.

"You can sleep in the bed with Blaine if you want, Kurt. I'll plead the fifth if your dad asks."

"That's sweet, Kora, but I'll bunk with you tonight, because Blaine has somehow managed to monopolize the majority of the bed, and I'd rather not wake him."

I looked over and Blaine was in fact horizontal across the length of the double bed. "Yeah, you're right. That would require far too much effort at the moment. Way more effort than I care to expend at the moment. I was actually afraid that you weren't going to like you present."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Now you're just being absurd, Kora. Why would you even think something like that?"

I shrugged and scooted over to lean against the headboard. "It's extravagant, and I thought you might think I was pandering, but I had been wanting to do something like this for a while now. You and Blaine just happened to be the first friends I felt worthy of such a splurge."

"Well, I can tell you that we are both very honored and glad that you decided to take us. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay such a kindness."

I pushed him. No repayment needed Kurt. I'm thrilled that we are all here together. You have succeeded in making my Senior year not suck even though a lot of stuff has gone down, and in less than a year, you and I will never have to leave this place. I thought it would be fun to visit one last time as part of the tourist set."

Kurt kissed my cheek. "I am very glad you did, and tomorrow we hit the city!" I switched off the light, and we both fell asleep almost instantly. It had been a long, very fun, but exhausting day, and it would continue tomorrow as well.

Normally when dealing with jet lag I would sleep in the next day, but Kurt and my feet hit the floor at the exact same moment. We stared at each other for a minute before bursting into a fit of giggles, and I waved him toward the bathroom. "You go first. I need to write something down before I forget."

"Thank you." Kurt grabbed his chosen outfit and hurried to the bathroom. I grabbed my notebook and pen and crawled back under the covers to write.

Blaine was slower to rise, and I heard him shifting on the bed before a rather loud thump and a groan. "I meant to do that," he said groggily. He picked himself up off of the floor, and came and sat next to me on the bed.

I set down my notebook and turned to him. "Sure you meant to fall out of bed, Blaine. It's all part of your master showmanship skills. Sleep well?"

He nodded. "Surprisingly so. Considering I wasn't even sleeping in the right direction."

I laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that. Kurt and I contemplated waking you up, but we were too tired. I'm impressed that you managed to stay that way the whole night."

Blaine ran his hand through his hair that was now a mass of unruly curls. "Me too honestly. I don't even remember falling asleep. Kurt slept with you didn't he?"

I snorted. "Only because you didn't leave him much room. Fall asleep the correct way tonight and you will awaken neither alone nor on the hotel floor."

Blaine sighed. "Dually noted, so what's on the agenda for today, Miss Director?"

"I prefer the title Altruistic Financier, but oh well. Breakfast and then shopping. With or without Burt; yet to be determined. TBA, but them Wicked at eight."

Kurt chuckled as he came out of the bathroom. "You should use that title more often, Kora. Bathroom's all yours. What was that loud bump I heard?"

"Blaine fell out of bed 'intentionally'" I said grabbing my things and heading for the bathroom. Blaine scowled. "He who wakes last endures a cold shower."

I giggled, ran into the bathroom, and attempted to leave Blaine some tepid water at least. I found it hard to dress as fashionably as I would have preferred during the winter, but I did the best I could with nylons. leggings, a skirt, turtleneck, cable knit sweater, wool coat, and a scarf all in varied hues of blue, green, and purple. My earmuffs and overcoat were sitting on the dresser waiting to be put on as well. Make up wasn't a consideration today due to the fact that trying on clothes was bound to happen, but I did decide on lipgloss; that was a must on any day.

"Cold much, Kora?" Blaine asked with a chuckle when I came out of the bathroom.

I scowled. "And to think, I left you some hot water, Blaine. Excuse me while I go remedy that error." I turned on my heel.

"No, sorry, sorry. I just didn't think it was possible for anyone to manage more layers then Kurt."

"Blaine Anderson, get your cute, but obnoxious butt in the shower before you dig yourself in deeper." Kurt said getting up out of the chair and assisting me with making the beds.

Blaine took the hint and got himself into the bathroom. Soon after the door closed there was at knock at the door that led into the shared sitting room.

Kurt was closest so he opened it to admit his father. "Good morning, Dad. I hope you slept well."

I laughed. "Considering we were up later than Blaine, you are far too chipper this morning. Good Morning, Burt."

Burt sat on the bed. "My thoughts exactly, Kora. So you three are in luck. You will be having the morning to yourselves, but let's go eat before we go our separate ways. Blaine in the shower? Oh, and I'll call when the game is done so we can meet up."

"Blaine just got in the shower, but I didn't leave him much hot water, so I doubt he'll be long. Taming his curls, however; there is no knowing." I grinned. Everyone knew it was true. I just hoped the idea of being in New York outweighed perfection for once, but knowing Blaine that was wishful thinking. He was nearly as bad as Kurt all things considered!


	11. Winter Break Escapades: Part Two

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora is the only one who is mine.

A/N: Enjoy Review or PM me if you wish. Here is part two. I had meant to post it before I left, but the computer got disconnected since we would be gone for so long. This I did not know would happen. I will be posting more as soon as I get it formatted I did write while I was gone, so I won't be leaving you hanging too long. Hope everyone's holiday was nice. I am glad to be back home; those car rides were absolutely brutal! I am not sure I want to experience that again, and for the record-way longer than 12 hours. 15 to 16! No fun, well onto the story!. -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Eleven: Winter Break Escapades Part Two

I think that our prodding subconsciously made Blaine quicken his pace, because he came out of the bathroom sooner than expected. We were able to go down to the the restaurant and take part in the buffet. I was famished, and I wouldn't deny it. I must have looked like quite the piggly, but hey, one needs adequate fuel for a marathon shopping trip.

"Kora promised me that you would all stay close to the hotel. I know I won't have control what two of you do with your free time in a few months, but for now I expect that promise to be honored," Burt said as a cab pulled up to take him to meet up with Uncle Curtis. For most of my life he had been Uncle Curt, but considering the first name of my best friend it was less confusing that way, really.

Kurt nodded. "We promise, Dad. We want you to have a good time and not worry about us, okay?" Kurt and I hugged Burt and Blaine shook his hand.

"Have a good time kids, and please remember there is a charge for extra bags. If you break it, you buy it!"

I chuckled. "We'll remember, Burt. Enjoy the game, and tell my uncle hello for me."

"Will do, Kora." Burt got into the cab, and it pulled away into traffic. We were on our own!

"Okay," Blaine said rubbing his hands together, are we all set?"

"I think so. Where first?" Kurt asked.

I pulled out a map and handed it to him. "I was bored on the plane. All stores within a two block radius color coded by possible interest level. Purple stores are a must, at least for me!"

"I think you may have a sight problem, Kora!" Blaine said looking at the map.

"I said I was bored, Blaine, and I had markers. It seemed more fun than the coloring book I had in my bag. Appreciate the masterpiece I have created. I won't be doing it again, if it offends you so much!" Kurt couldn't help but snicker and Blaine stopped talking.

"I think I see the reason she got into NYU. Now let's get started," Kurt said grabbing our hands and pulling us down the street fueled by pure excitement.

So began our solo shopping trip, and we all managed to drop some serious change. Shopping with Kurt and Blaine is dangerous, I must admit!

"You have got to wear this tonight!" Kurt said holding up the purple satin dress with the black chiffon accents that I had bought while out on our shopping trip, though I couldn't tell you which store exactly.

"Kurt, I bought that for prom! If I wear it tonight I'll have to buy something new." I snatched the dress away from Kurt and set it back onto the suitcase.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And that is a problem how exactly, Kora. Shopping is always a good thing."

I snorted. "Kurt, you always find a way to derail me. I can't wear the dress tonight, because if I do my skin will be a perfect match for the dress. It's December!"

"Beauty is pain, Kora. I thought you knew that," He said. "Please, please?"

I dropped onto the bed with a defeated sigh. "Fine, Kurt...you win." I saw Kurt do a happy dance, and I threw a pillow at him. "Don't gloat Unicorn, or I'll wear sweats."

"You wouldn't!" Kurt said appalled.

"I would! We should get ready we have dinner with Burt and Uncle Curtis in an hour."

"You did that on purpose!" Blaine said running for the bathroom.

"No way, Blaine! You're the one who dragged us to the suiting store!" I said. "Kurt and I didn't NEED that argyle bow tie!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he shut the bathroom door.

"If I'm going to freeze, do me one thing, Kurt?" I fell against the wall as I tried to step into my dress.

"Sure, Kora, but you can ask for help you know." He steadied me and then zipped the back of my dress up. "What do you need me to do so you'll freeze in honor?"

"Sing As Long As Your Mine with Blaine, and I will happily freeze." I grinned as Kurt nodded with a big smile on his face.

"What are you going to do with your hair?"

I shrugged. "Leave it down and put a clip in? My old standby?" Kurt grimaced. "Fine, what do you suggest?"

Kurt pulled me over to the bed. "Sit, you are fortunate to have curly hair. That likes to stay straight without help." He brought out the spray gel, a brush and bobby pins. He brushed my hair out, pinned it up in a french twist, and used the spray gel to hold it in place and get the ends to curl. "You have forced me to do research."

"Well, thank you, Kurt. I am flattered," I said. I admired his work in the mirror. Blaine came out of the bathroom, and Kurt took his turn. "Very dashing, Blaine."

"Looking good, Kora. So you decided that you would freeze and find another dress for prom, then?"

"For a price," I said with a grin, and pulled my purple Mary Janes out of the bag. I was daring; they even had a heel on them.

"And what would that be?" He asked straightening his bow tie and slipping on his suit jacket.

"You and Kurt are going to sing, As Long As You're Mine. I've been dying to ask, and tonight seemed fitting."

"I'm all for that, but we may be getting the better end of the deal here." He stepped into his shoes.

I nodded. "I'll concede, but fair is fair." I was starting to get goose bumps and we were still in the building. I put on my black cardigan and black pea coat; I was not going to endure that indignity.

Kurt came out of the bathroom. "She could always follow us with No good Deed. That would be pretty amazing, I think."

I nodded. "Sometimes you have the best ideas, Kurt," I said. I grabbed my purse and my cane. "Shall we go?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded and followed me out into the hall. He started singing as soon as we got to the Lobby, and I hit record on my phone. Doing my best not to giggle with excitement.

Kurt

"Kiss Me too fiercely

Hold me too tight

I meed help beliving

You're with me tonight

My wildest dreams

Could not forsee

Lying beside you

With you wanting me

And just for this moment

As long as you're mine

I've lot all resistance

And crossed some boarderline

And if it turnes out

It's over too fast

I'll make every last moment last

As long as you're mine

Blaine

Maybe I'm brainless

Maybe I'm wise

But you've got me seeing

Though different eyes

Somehow I've fallen

Under your spell

And somehow I'm feeling

It's up that I fell"

BOTH

Every moment

As long as you're mine

I'll wake up my body

And make up for lost time

Blaine

Say there's no future

For us as a pair

BOTH

And though I know I may know

I don't care

Just for this moment

As long as you're mine

Come be how you want to

And see how bright we shine

Borrow the moonlight

Until it is though

And know I'll be here holding you

As long as you're mine

Blaine

(spoken)

What is it?

Kurt

(spoken)

It's just for the first time,

I feel ... wicked!"

I clapped and we got into the cab. I didn't know if the cabbie would appreciate an impromptu performance, and gave him the name of the restaurant. But, this was New York, so it was probably more common than I thought. We were dropped close to our destination, I paid the fare and we started walking; all three of us arm in arm. Now it was my turn to sing, so I took it.

"Fiyero!

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Let his flesh not be torn

Let his blood leave no stain

Though they beat him

Let him feel no pain

Let his bones never break

And however they try

To destroy him

Let him never die:

Let him never die:

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Eleka nahmen nahmen

Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:

What good is this chanting?

I don't even know what I'm reading!

I don't even know which trick I ought to try

Fiyero, where are you?

Already dead, or bleeding?

One more disaster I can add to my

Generous supply?

Unlimited

The damage is unlimited

To everyone I've tried to help

Or tried to love

And, oh, Fiyero, you're the latest

Victim of my greatest achievement

In a long career of distress

Every time I could, I tried making good

And what I made was a mess!

No good deed goes unpunished

No act of charity goes unresented

No good deed goes unpunished

That's my new creed

My road of good intentions

Led where such roads always lead

No good deed

Goes unpunished!

Nessa:

Doctor Dillamond:

Fiyero:

Fiyero!

One question haunts and hurts

Too much, too much to mention:

Was I really seeking good

Or just seeking attention?

Is that all good deeds are

When looked at with an ice-cold eye?

If that's all good deeds are

Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished

All helpful urges should be circumvented

No good deed goes unpunished

Sure, I meant well -

Well, look at what well-meant did:

All right, enough - so be it

So be it, then:

Let all Oz be agreed

I'm wicked through and through

Since I can not succeed

Fiyero, saving you

I promise no good deed

Will I attempt to do again

Ever again

No good deed

Will I do again!"

I finished the last verse as we entered the restaurant. Kurt clapped and Blaine whistle. I even got a smattering of applause from the other patrons. Burt didn't blink, but Uncle Curtis looked startled, and he was a born New Yorker.

As we neared them I heard Burt mutter to my Uncle. "That's normal for those three. Kora's just as bad, if not worse than my son and Blaine."

"Thanks so much, Burt. You just missed their stellar rendition of, "As Long As You're Mine." I said. I walked over to my uncle and gave him a hug. "It's been to long, Uncle Curtis. It's good to see you."

He hugged me back. "It sure has Posy," He said. "You've grown up, and it looks like you didn't get your mom's voice."

I blushed. "Shush. No one's supposed to know my mom was the tone deaf one. I know I have you and Dad to thank for my talent."

Burt chuckled. "Now there is something I can give Sean crap for," Burt said with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Now look what you started. "You should be nicer to your big brother," I said as we were all led to our seats at a table. Kurt and Blaine stopped me from wearing dinner when I caught a heel on the rug. Uncle Curtis noticed.

"Poor, Posy, but looks like you have some good friends there." He said. Uncle Curtis did have a habit of wanting to baby me, but it was never over baring, so I didn't mind. He was my favorite uncle, but we only had seen each other probably every other year, because three thousand miles was a lot of distance to cover, so I was glad we were able to see him on this trip. He was really easy going and laid back, and that suited all of us just fine, and I think that he approved of the friends that I had chosen. I was very happy about it as well, and I didn't care who knew it.

"I do," I assured him. "I really do."

Dinner was awesome and Wicked was beyond amazing, and I barely had the energy to get ready for bed before I hit the pillow and was out. I think a bomb could have gone off and I wouldn't have cared; I was just that tired!

It was seven o'clock in the evening on New Years Eve; our last day in New York. I was sitting at the desk writing in my notebook, Burt was on the chair reading the paper. Kurt and Blaine were on couch reading Vogue. We had all slept in, relaxed most of the day and we were ordering in room service for the night before we headed out to Times Square.

Suddenly, Blaine got up and showed us an add. He looked over at me as if there was some life altering information printed on that glossy page, and blurted out, "Kora we shared a bathroom for all most a week. Why don't you shave?"

I was a little bit shocked, so I dropped my pen, Kurt coughed, and Burt set his paper down.

"And this is important how, Blaine?" He asked rolling his eyes, "Kora is obviously very well groomed."

"I've seen her uncovered enough to know she doesn't just deal with it."

Burt was starting too look aggravated and a little uncomfortable by this line of conversation. I didn't blame him, I think Kurt and I were in the same boat.

"Again, Blaine why? We've all known Kora since August." Burt said getting up to let the person with our room service into the room.

"The answer is obvious if you think about it, Blaine, and logical." Kurt was now doing his best to diffuse the situation and maintain as straight face, but Blaine was not helping at all.

"Magic?" He asked, and I honestly I think he was down right serious. Blaine had his moments, but this was too close to Finn for comfort, so I was really hoping that it was the fatigue talking, I really did.

I had wanted to avid going into this for Burt's sake; the poor man put up with enough, but there was know other choice. I walked over to Blaine and said with a smile. "He said logical, Blaine. It's not Harry Potter. Electrolysis. After needing ten stitches when I attempted a razor. Waxing was too much of a pain; literally and figuratively. So my dad set it up for me when I was sixteen. It never gets that cold in Vegas, and I am quite vane. Satisfied, Blaine?"

"Yes, and how is it you ended up in Lima in the first place, Kora?"

"My dad was too good at his job, and his company decided to expand, so it was kind of forced upon him."

"Come on and eat, Guys. Blaine, are you done embarrassing that poor girl; who paid for this trip remember?"

Blaine blushed. "I'm sorry, Kora. I was honestly curious."

I smiled, "I know, Blaine, and I would rather be asked directly than have to listen to speculation about me."

I sat at the table. We had all bought dishes to share off of the menu, because most of this stuff you would never be able to get in Lima. Burt wasn't as adventurous, but he let us do what we wanted,. We didn't go too overboard, but it was far from standard Ohio fare. So we were pleased. "This has been fun, but I may just. Actually be missing Ohio," I said. "Sacrilege, I know, but I think I am finally getting used to the quaint life."

"Just in time to leave it again," Kurt pointed out, but I think living here will be different."

"I won't deny that, Kurt," I said, but I may make it a point to leave town for the holidays. This place is downright insane, and we are going to be right in the thick of one of the biggest celebrations of the year."

"Blaine nodded. "Not too bad for a couple of kids from Ohio."

Blaine was right. Even with all the chaos, we wouldn't have traded the experience for anything. It was absolutely amazing. I felt like I was going to be crushed on more than one occasion, but thank fully the other people I was with were much more visible. So I managed to survive the night.

My legs were killing me by the time the ball dropped, but I refused to complain and ruin Kurt and Blaine's fun, because it was the cap of the trip, and one of the more brag worthy elements that I had planned. I was not going to enjoy the plane ride home, but I would be okay as long as we didn't hit turbulence and no one demanded my attention for the last few days of break. Kurt, Blaine, and I would be going back to school with plenty of new clothes and things, and I also couldn't help but wonder who Rachel had told about our exploits, and if it really mattered, but a least we had a wonderful once in a lifetime experience that we wouldn't ever get to repeat again-it was magic; pure and simple.

Now we were heading back to reality, but everything all seemed a bit more barable by comparison, because I knew that soon I would be able to spend the majority of my time in New York, and that would be perfect!


	12. Pain and Proposals

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora is the only one who is mine.

A/N: Enjoy Review or PM me if you wish. This chapter is a bit longer than usual, so apparently this can be produced on a massively long and boring car fun, well onto the story! I hope this makes waiting a week worth it. I will be updating as per usual now. I am so very happy to be home. -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Twelve: Pain and Proposals

I think Kurt, Blaine, and I walked around in a haze for a few days at school even after we had a few days to relax after our return to Lima. I was in even less than perfect shape. I had turned my ankle going up icy porch steps and was even less mobile than other days. You wouldn't have known it was still winter at that point, but I felt like I was missing out on the fun. This was proven within a few days of our return to school after break.

I was late in coming back from my locker, because Azimio was blocking the entrance to the elevator, so I was trapped. When I came over to everyone it was clear that they were giggling madly over Mercedes, and I pulled Kurt aside.

"Did I miss out on Summer Nights? I know spontaneity would have been ruined, but still. I hate being even more of a gimp than usual."

"It's okay, Kora, it's just as we all suspected, so you didn't miss much. Just concentrate on keeping both feet under you from now until Regionals. We have to win it this year. Come on, let's get to class."

I was cranky in Glee. My left ankle was giving me fits, and there was this marriage talk in the air; I was really happy for Mr. Shue. He and Ms. Pillsbury were adorable together, but honestly. I didn't get it. Why I felt the need to voice this opinion to everyone, but sadly, I put my foot in my mouth for all to see.

"Why do you need to marry her, Mr. Shue, and why does it need to be elaborate? She's clearly smitten with you."

"Wow, even I get it, Thumbalina," Puck said. "It's a sappy sign of love."

I put my head in my hands and tried to shrink into my chair as much as possible. "Carry on," I whispered. "Sorry Mr. Shue."

He walked over to me and patted my shoulder. "It's all right, Kora. You do bring up a good point. Not everyone has the same idea about romance and love. I want your help, but there is no pressure at all guys." He squeezed my shoulder, and went back to th

Everyone was so mushy and excited, and they just looked at me like I had swallowed a fly. I was apparently the only one in the whole club that I didn't have any need for love; even among the womanizers, so I was feeling a little out of place.

"Mr. Shuester, may I have the floor for a minute?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, kids. I'm not getting on a soap box, because it's silly, but I don't like looks some of you are giving me. Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany got your respect, and I ain't begging for it, but I think this song may help explain a few things."

"I tried to be perfect

But nothing was worth it

I don't believe it makes me real

I thought it'd be easy

But no one believes me

I meant all the things I said

If you believe it's in my soul

I'd say all the words that I know

Just to see if it would show

That I'm trying to let you know

That I'm better off on my own

This place is so empty

My thoughts are so tempting

I don't know how it got so bad

Sometimes it's so crazy

That nothing can save me

But it's the only thing that I have

If you believe it's in my soul

I'd say all the words that I know

Just to see if it would show

That I'm trying to let you know

That I'm better off on my own

On my own

I tried to be perfect

It just wasn't worth it

Nothing could ever be so wrong

It's hard to believe me

It never gets easy

I guess I knew that all along

If you believe it's in my soul

I'd say all the words that I know

Just to see if it would show

That I'm trying to let you know

That I'm better off on my own."

I bowed and took my seat. "There you have it folks. Take it as you will, just don't ask me about romance, because I don't get it, Kay?" I brought my knees up under my chin, and wrapped my arms around them. I grimaced as a sharp pain radiated through my ankle. I almost fell off of my chair. "That didn't feel good pardon me, everyone."

I limped out of the choir room, and called my dad. My leg was hurting far too badly for me to stand any long, and even though me dad was out of town I was hoping that he could help me out. He answered on the first ring. "Hey, Dad, do you think that Dr. Greene can get me in today?"

"Probably, Baby. I'll give him a call, but I'm out of town." he said.

"I'm sure I can manage to get in as long as I have your go ahead. I don't think it can wait."

"Okay, kid. I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you. Have a good trip."

I closed my phone and leaned against the lockers in the hallway. Kurt, Blaine, and Finn followed me out into the hallway. "Kora, are you all right?" Finn asked.

"Not, really, Finn. I did a number on my ankle. I'm waiting for a call back from my dad about my orthopedist. Go back to Glee, I'll just wait out here."

"Okay, if you're sure," Finn said. He walked back into the choir room, but Kurt and Blaine stayed with me.

"He is never sure what to do in these situations," Kurt said. " Do you want Blaine and me to come with? I know Sean is out of town."

"Thank you, Kurt. You are amazing." I got a text -Kora, go in asap. He'll see you. -Dad- I picked up my back pack. "Dr. Greene can get me in. You can just drop me off, and I'll call when I am through."

"I'm only agreeing, because Blaine has to get home, but I'll join you once he is on his way," Kurt said. "You don't need to be alone."

We piled into the Navigator, and I could no longer put weight on my left foot, and I had left my cane at home because I had finally been doing so much better. Kurt and Blaine put arms around my shoulders and helped me inside and got me settled into the chair. Kurt walked over to the receptionist.

"Kora Rose is here to see Dr Greene. She can't put any weight on her left foot, so someone needs to assist her."

"Thank you, I'll make sure the nurse is aware. Is her father here?"

"Her father is out of town, but he's called in and given Dr. Greene permission to treat her. He won't be home until the day after tomorrow, and she needs to be seen today." I could see Kurt daring the receptionist to protest; she didn't.

Blaine gave me a hug. "Hope everything goes well."

"Thanks, Blaine. I hope so too."

Kurt pulled me into a hug. "I'll be seeing you soon. Call me if you need anything sooner, okay?"

"Of course," I said. "Thank you again for everything, Kurt. You both spoil me."

"Never, that's just what friends do," He said. "I'll see you soon."

He and Blaine hurried from the room, and I got a text. -Hey, Kora, is everything okay? Finn-

I smiled -No news yet, Finn. I'll keep you updated. How was the rest of the meeting?-

-Pretty good. Everyone is pretty impressed with how varied your selection is getting. From your audition people thought you would have an issue with contemporary.-

-Before New Directions, they would have been right, but my confidence is better now. Now I just like to see what I can do. It's really fun.-

-Keep it up. I know Mr. Shue is impressed.-

"Kora, we're ready for you." Nurse Connie said. She came over and helped me limp into the exam room. I sat in the chair. "So what brings you in? Didn't we just see you?"

I laughed. "Yes, and everything was going well until about two o'clock this afternoon. My ankle started throbbing, and after I sang in Glee, I tucked my feet up, and the pain got so bad I almost fell out of my chair. That's why I called my Dad to get me in. It's been centered around my Achilles Tendon and hamstring if that makes it easier. I leaned down and slipped my sandals off.

"I'll make note of it in your chart, Sweetheart," she said. "Hang tight, and Dr. Greene will be in very soon."

"Thank you, Nurse Connie," I said. I reached down to massage my ankle and winced at how tender that it was, especially where my existing surgery scar was. That didn't bode well in my experience. I should have listened and had it done two years ago; that would have been so much better than now. I probably didn't have much of a choice now.

Dr. Greene came into the room and flashed a bright smile my way. "Kora Anne Rose, what have you done now? Four visits in six months, I think that's a record."

"Actually, Dr. Greene, it hasn't even been six months. I am not doing it intentionally. We didn't get much snow in Vegas. I am also a Senior with a social life; and a pretty severe shopping addiction."

Dr. Greene laughed. "I see your point. Kora, but you aren't going to be doing well without surgery, but I suspected as much when your Dad called the office. We'll fit you in at four o'clock in the afternoon tomorrow, and since Sean is out of town will you settle for over night?" I must have paled. "You don't have to if you can find a way in. I just know that you don't drive. I'll be back in a few minutes with your copies of the paperwork."

"Thank you." I whispered. Dr. Greene left. I pulled out my phone. "Daddy. I need to go under. Apparently it can't wait. Tomorrow at four. Don't rush home. I'll be loopy until you come home anyway. Text me when you get this. Okay?" I closed the phone. I dialed one other number. "Kurt?"

"Kora?" Kurt chirped. "I'm in the waiting room."

"Oh good. Could you come back, please?" I sucked in a breathe. "Room four?"

"I'll be right there." We hung up the phone, and less than a minute later he was in the room and seated in the chair next to me. "You cracked. It's not good is it?"

"Nope. I have surgery scheduled for four o'clock tomorrow."

"Carole's working at four tomorrow. Me and Dad can come get you, and I'll stay with you until Sean get's home. I wouldn't mind a free day from school. I am not ditching you for New Directions. Carole just has a handle on this better than me."

I hugged him. "I know, and I meant what I said before that you spoil me. I could have stayed in patient. Though that idea was less than pleasant. I really dislike hospitals."

"I suspected as much, so that will not happen. Question is, are you going to school tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Just try not to eat in front of me. It will give me a chance to get my work."

"I'll give you a brace, Kora. Just be careful. Who will be bringing you in?"

"This is Kurt Hummel. He's my neighbor. His step mom Carole Hudson-Hummel works at the hospital. She'll bring me in, and Kurt said that he and his dad will pick me up."

"Goodness you have some really good neighbors. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. You can eat, just nothing after,say eight or nine in the morning. I'm not going to torture you, Kora. Not with that rap-sheet. You could probably tell some of the nurses what to do. Wear this tonight, and use your crutches. Oh cast colors, or do you want me to pick."

"I'll pick," I said. "Black lining with electric blue plaster or similar, but not dark blue or Navy. I have Regional Show Choir and Nationals to consider."

Dr. Greene shook his head. "Okay you two. Kora, you can walk on the brace, but use those crutches when you get home."

"Thanks, Dr. Greene," I said. Kurt took my hand, and we hobbled out to his car. "Now they can't change the costume colors, or else I'll look silly."

"Good call, Kora, because Rachel said we were going to look too much like vocal adrenalin."

"She would, but it's powder-blue with an electric edge to it. Not nearly as bright as the blue that the automatons wear."

Kurt squeezed my shoulders. "Thank you, Kora! Blaine and I were trying to explain this to her, but she has no eye for color."

"Clearly, but we have to get the money first. If we only had the money the Cheerios have." I settled into the car and got a text.

-Kora, are you sure. I can come down early. Though Burt said between him, Kurt, Carole, and Finn you are in good hands.-

-Affirmative, Dad. We're good. Number ten. I think I have got this handled. I think Burt was trying to make Finn feel like he was contributing.-

-Finn is sweet. He's just clueless. I love you, Baby. I'll come home if you need me.-

I chuckled. -Love you too, Daddy. See you soon.- I remembered I should update Finn.

-Finn, I have to have surgery tomorrow at four. I'll be out for a week. I'll be in tomorrow, but since you were curious I thought I would let you know what is going on.-

-That sucks big time, Kora. Are you and Kurt stopping by the house?-

I turned to Kurt. "Am I stopping by the house?" I couldn't help but giggle.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't know about that, Kora. It is kind of out of the way..."

"We practically live at each others houses. Finn can be so weird." -Sorry, Finn. It's too far. I'm going to head home.-

-Ok. I'll go there then.-

I read Kurt the text and he made motions like he was going to bang his head on the steering wheel, bit he refrained from doing so. I couldn't blame him. Our porches were less than two hundred feet apart. It wasn't hard to traverse even with a bum foot.

"He must have something important, because he's insistent upon seeing you, even if he's being ridiculous."

"That was my thought, Kurt, but what could it be. He was home by the time I texted him. I don't remember doing much of note today, aside from being cranky and pushing Ace equality. Which frankly embarrassed me, because I should have kept my mouth shut. God me of all people should not push their agenda."

Kurt grabbed my hand as as we pulled into my driveway. Most of us realized it was atypical Kora today. I don't think you realized how much you pain was showing on your face. Speaking of which. House keys?"

I passed them over to Kurt, he jumped out of the car, went inside, and returned a few minutes later with my emergency over night bag, and my crutches. He opened the back door, slipped everything inside and got back into the driver's side. He smiled at me.

"No complaints. I was planning on kidnapping you tonight anyway. You just gave me an extra reason to do so."

"I'm not complaining at all. You know that I would rather not be alone at home. Plus, you all are so much more fun."

"You're not sleeping on the couch. We are going to exploit this guilt that Finn apparently feels. But there is a reason I am going to stay at your house. Your house has a better post surgery set up."

"Agreed,"I said. "It's not the best, but I have learned the tricks after three prior surgeries. That's why I am going to have a week off. At least I have crutches this time. Humiliating that is without them."

"What did you do?" Kurt asked pulling my crutches forward. "That would have been incredibly painful, I should think."

"I had to crawl anywhere, so I didn't leave the house much. Once I could stand I lost my balance a lot. That only made things that much more awkward, and apparently it was all because my mom thought it would only weaken me to have aides. Yeah, I'm a little bitter about that."

I opened my door, slung my bag on my back, and swung slowly over to the porch. Kurt followed behind me making sure I didn't fall. I made it inside without incident.

"Kora, I'm starting to appreciate the fact that I never had much contact with your mother. She wasn't very nice." Kurt set my bags down by the stairs. Are you hungry? I can see what there is to eat in this house. If I were you I would be eating constantly until nine o' clock."

"It won't do much. I won't starve it's a head game. I can't eat so now I am super hungry kind. The more I eat the worse anesthesia sucks, so I keep it light."

"Dang it. Blaine insisted we go to breakfast. Would you hate us?"

"You two are incredibly sweet. Of course we can go to breakfast. I think that would be really fun. I had never thought to do that before."

"Oh good. I thought you would shut us down."

"Can I come?" Finn asked coming up the stairs. "Please?"

It involved food. Finn wanted to come. There wasn't anything surprising about that at all. I looked over at Kurt. He shrugged; leaving the answer to me. "Sure, Finn, you can come with us."

"Thanks, Little Sister," He said. "Oh, when you have a minute I have something for you."

Finn had started calling me that after my mom has bailed on us, and I had been spending more and more time at their house. My dad soon followed suite. We joked that we should just connect both of our houses. I am not sure they were serious, but it was entirely possible in relation to our families.

"Sure, Finn, no problem. Kurt can I have pancakes?" I made it to the table, and sat in a chair.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Just pancakes? That's pedestrian, Kora."

"I didn't want to be an overbearing elitist. Make some sort of breakfast food involving chocolate, and I will be very happy."

"Okay, that gives me a few more options. Settle in."

I sat at the table and Finn came over and sat next to me. He slid a book of index cards to me. "After you left we all sat down and made this for you. Ignore the title, Puck thought it was clever."

*Romance Is: For Our Ace of Hearts*

"Puckerman, some days I wonder how he's still in one piece." I said. "As a comedian I do appreciate the effort."

"Still tacky," Kurt said.

"Agreed, but you're Rachel's Best Gay, The Most Unicorn of Them All, and a few others. It was only a matter of time. I call myself Ace, so it's cool. My issue is, I can't decide if it's an ironic pun or an oxymoron."

Kurt chuckled from the kitchen as he was whisking up batter. "Read them aloud, please?"

"Sure, Kurt," I said turning to the first card.

*Romance is waking up one morning and realizing that even though you failed the first time the most perfect person has been there all along. -Mr. Shuester*

"Of course. Do you think he's trying to justify his actions?" Kurt asked casually as he heated up the skillet.

"Of course," I said. "He's an adult, he was in a terrible relationship for half of his life. He probably has about as much knowledge as the sixteen-year-old boy who fell for his first wife."

*Romance is like rainbows. It's colorful, sweet, and really shiny.- Brittany S. Pierce*

"Sometimes Brittany makes the oddest sense," I said.

"She really does," Kurt said. He put a plate down in front of me. Now sit down and eat. That book will be there after you eat."

"Yes, Sir," I said picking up a fork. "Good evening, Carole!" I flashed her a bright smile.

Carole sat at the table across from me and took my hand in her's "Hi, Sweetie. Are you sure you don't want to wait for your dad. We're more than happy to help you, but surgery can be scary."

I nodded, "Thanks for the concern, Carole, but this is major surgery number ten for me. Dad and I don't really react to them at all. Almost too casual some feel. But it's the hand I've been dealt. So, I'm fine going under without my dad, but you have to be all right with it as well. I do not want to place you in a situation where you are uncomfortable."

"Oh, Honey we're all fine with it. I just had to make sure that you weren't just putting on an unneeded brave facade."

Kurt snorted, " Carole, this is Kora we are talking about. She would show it, if she was bothered by it. She's all right. Apparently, as long as staying overnight is not mentioned."

"No, no. I really hate that," I said. "I really would much rather recover at home and sleep the first two days away. I don't like pain meds. Anything stronger than Ibuprofen does not sit well with me anyway. Sleeping pills are easy to have on hand."

"I won't judge what works for you honey. After nine surgeries you would know what works for you. Kurt will run you home, and I'll drop you off before my shift. I'll have Dr. Greene page me when you're settled so the boys can pick you up. What's your favorite treat. Pay attention, Kurt."

"Carole, he all ready knows." I said. "It doesn't usually change."

Kurt nodded. "Kora is predictable. "Soft chocolate chip cookies, Chai Tea, Green Curry with shredded young mango salad, Thai Iced Tea, and Ling Ling's pot-stickers."

I gave him a high five. "Now, how many of those do you think that you can find here in Lima?" I asked with a smile.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, Dear."

"That is something to look foreword to, Kurt, but I will most likely be boring or unpleasant company tomorrow evening, and most of the next day. So, I am really sorry about that."

"I'll manage, Kora. You have plenty of things that will provide a sufficient distraction. If I ignore you, you tend to give up. Can you teach that to Rachel. She desperately needs that skill."

"I'll see what I can do about that, Kurt, but I make no promises. Rachel can be quite stubborn. No one can convince her otherwise. Kind of glad I'm getting a break from her, for a bit."

"Me too, so thank you for that. It is always nice hanging with you, Kora cranky or no. Please don't change."

"I don't plan on it, Kurt. I just need to make it through tomorrow, and it will be good. Moving foreword is always a good thing."


	13. The Fly on the Wall Wonders Why

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora is the only one who is mine.

A/N: Enjoy Review or PM me if you wish. I made a woopsie in the last chapter. Got last seasons Regional costumes confused with this seasons. Please for give the error, and I can go back and change it if you like. I will probably skip over The Spanish Teacher and Heart. Not because I don't like them, but because I really want to catch up before this season starts to wrap. I think I will be adding chapters in after the Finale, because I really like this story. Hope you enjoy! -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Thirteen: The Fly on the Wall Wonders Why

The week I spent at home was relatively boring for me, but apparently not for New Directions. Kurt got his finalist letter for NYADA. He was so thrilled, and so was I. Mr. Shue proposed to Miss Pillsbury, using Diamonds and a pool. More power to Artie, but I'm glad I missed that; I can't swim, and pools actually terrify me. That is one thing I would admit to, even if Puck was the one to ask about it . Rachel and Finn are getting married? I fell off of the bed when Kurt mentioned this. I still don't know what to think about this. Kurt is not happy, and that much is clear. I'm with him; not because I think they are too young, but because that they are being silly and impulsive. It just raises massive red flags for me. My parents were eighteen when they got married too. Did that end well?

That wasn't as unsettling as hearing the key in the lock at one in the morning the day before I was going to go back to school. Dad was all ready asleep and only one other person had a key.

"Kurt, what's the matter?" I asked quietly. These night time visits were rare and only occurred when something really good or bad happened.

I heard him sniffing as he came over to the bed. He sat down on the bed, and I pulled him into a hug. "Remember how I told you about the MJ throw down?" I handed him a tissue and he wiped his eyes."Well Sebastian had some sort of toxic slushy. It was meant for me, but Blaine got it in the face. His Cornea is so scratched he needs surgery..."

No wonder he was coming to my house in the middle of the night. He watched the Warblers hurt Blaine, when they were supposed to be his friends. That would be a lot for anyone to take. Personally, I was contemplating murder, but comforting Kurt was priority. I held him tight and rubbed his back pulling him onto the bed beside me.

"Shit, Kurt, I'm sorry. I should have been there." I was glad I was going back to school tomorrow. "I knew Sebastian was cracked, but that's just this edge of insane. Was he trying to sideline you or get Blaine?"

"Either or both," Kurt said. "I have a feeling that Sebastian always works multiple angles. Can I sleep here tonight. I know it's late..."

I nod, "It's adorable when you ask, Kurt, but I am pretty sure this is the reason why we both keep essentials at each other's house. You need only look in my closet. So Blaine will be out for a while, huh?"

Kurt began to moisturize. It held more form than function tonight, because I know it helped calm him. "Yeah, and being that his father is less than friendly toward me I know we'll remain apart a lot."

I nodded. I had a lot of experience with that. "I know, but Blaine will be back to his old self again soon. It's just stupid that Sebastian had to pull such a dirty trick. Singing Michael Jackson at Regionals is awesome, but not worth major surgery."

"I know, but we should have expected something like that from Sebastian, and I am pretty certain we haven't seen the last of him."

I had to agree. If Sebastian could see it fit to do something like this there was no telling how far he would go. It didn't matter that the slushy had been meant for Kurt. They had wanted someone hurt, and that is completely wrong. It wasn't smart to go into a dark parking garage at night, but violence was way over the line.

"Let's get some sleep, Kurt, and hope that everything works out with no one else getting hurt."

Kurt climbed under the covers, and we both managed to get a few fitful hours of sleep before school. I was glad to be back, but after the events of the night before Kurt and I were both sullen and under slept, so that put a damper on the mood of the day. Kurt passed me a note in English.

*Are you coming to Glee today?*

I picked up my pen. *Sorry, Doctor's appointment. Dad's getting me after class.*

Kurt frowned, but nodded. *Today will probably be a wash anyway. No one will be able to focus; least of all me.*

I reached over and squeezed his hand. "Meet me at Breadstix for dinner at seven?"

Kurt returned my squeeze. "Sure."

Class ended. I gave Kurt a hug, hurried to my locker, grabbed my stuff, and hurried to my Dad's car in parking lot. I got into the car, but my crutches in the back seat, and kissed my dad's cheek."

"Are you and Kurt all right? You both seemed bummed out this morning. Did he come over last night?"

I nodded. "Blaine got hurt last night. Now he needs surgery, so Kurt was really upset."

"Oh my gosh, I hope Blaine's okay. That must have been hard for everyone."

I nodded. I had to go see the specialist in Westerville, and talking to Dad had given me an idea. I pulled out my phone. -Hey, Blaine. Care for a visit from one gimp to another. Not for long, of course.-

-I'd love a visit, Kora. Aren't you out of range?-

-Dr.'s appointment. Text when I'm done, Kay?-

"Dad can we make a short stop at Blaine's, before we head home, please?"

"Of course, Posy. I wanted to go to the book store, so that works out perfectly."

My phone beeped and I smiled. I knew Dad would say yes, but I did want to check to make sure. I really wanted to check on Blaine for myself. and I missed him, because my own surgery had kept me laid up and out of school as well. Now happened to be the perfect time for a visit.

-See you soon.-

I was looking foreword to seeing Blaine more than the doctor, but that wasn't all for naught either. I was still in the cast, but on friday I was cleared to get rid of the crutches. That was a relief. Crutches were a pain. Now, it was off to see the injured Blaine Warbler.

I sat on Blaine's bed. I had never actually been in Blaine's room before, and I couldn't help but admire all of the awards and trophies that he had collected throughout the years. Even with the eyepatch he was still his dashing self. I handed him the small bear with a bow tie I had found. He smiled and set it on the night stand.

"Kurt told me about what happened. That is really ridiculous of Sebastian. He really has an insecurity problem."

"That he does. How are you holding up?" He asked me.

"I made it through my first day back at school, and that was tough, because I feel out of the loop. I was actually glad for my appointment, so I could come and see you."

Blaine chuckled. " Well you'll have to keep me filled in, so I don't suffer the same fate. Okay?"

"Deal," I said. " Get lots of rest, and try not to strain your good eye. Those headaches are no fun."

"I'll remember that," He said. "Give Sebastian a good burn for me when you see him."

I squeezed his hand. "You can count on that, Blaine! I promise. Get better quickly, and call me if you need anything."

"Kora, you are too sweet. I won't impose on you. You just went through something like this."

I laughed. "That's exactly the point, Blaine. I know better than anyone; even if it's a stupid or embarrassing question. It's happened to me. So I'm your phone a friend, okay? If your boyfriend can come to me at one in the morning you can do the same."

"I'm glad that Kurt has you so close, Kora, even if that means you get late night visits. I promise, I'll call if I need anything."

My dad sent me a text. "Take care, Blaine." I leaned in kissed his cheek, and gave him a hug. "I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon, all right?"

"Thank you so much for coming to see me, Kora. It was great. I'll see you soon."

I was relieved that I had seen Blaine. It didn't make what Sebastian had done better, but at least I knew that he would recover. I was hoping he didn't lose his sight. I didn't think he would, but surgery was always risky. Dad looked over at me when I got in the car.

"Feeling better? Any other plans tonight?" He asked.

I nodded. "Feeling much better, Dad. Blaine should be all right once he recovers. I have Breadstix at Seven, but I can get a cab."

"I am glad. Are you going with Kurt?" I nodded. "Are you okay with the cab? I would take you, but I have a meeting with a client."

"I know, that's why I suggested it. I hope that goes well. Don't tell the doctors, but I'm switching to my cane when we get home. Couple hours early won't hurt, right?"

"Nope, and honestly, Honey, I think you are safer with the cane anyway, but you know that."

"Yep, I do. It's why I avoided going to school for so long, but I was too bored to take it any longer. I figured I could survive one day."

"You have before. I hope you have a nice time with Kurt. He seems lost without Blaine. I know you'll cheer him up though."

As I made my way into the house I couldn't help but wonder if my dad had ever breathed a sigh of relief because I didn't get caught up in that sort of thing. He might miss never having grandkids, but he and I had never really talked about that; maybe in a few years when I'm living on my own. I hurried to my room. It was a quarter after six. I didn't have much time to get ready before I needed to call a cab. I would not be late; there was no option for that.

"You got cleared?" Kurt asked sliding in across from me in the booth. "How well do you know Black or White?"

I chuckled. "Well enough, but Choreo. Not going to happen."

"I figured as much," Kurt said. "We'll have you seated at the front of the stage, but I want you to participate."

"I wouldn't miss it, Kurt," I said. "I take it has something to do with showing the Warblers-Sebastian-what's up?"

"Of course. Blaine said you stopped by. He thought that was really nice. What would you like better, a Teddy Bear or a song?"

"Both," I said. "Tell Rachel I am not competing. I found that little guy in the gift shop. I have been meaning to give him to Blaine all week. It just happened to be a convenient and cheery gift, plus who doesn't like stuffed bears?"

Kurt smiled. "You're right. Oh, Rachel and Finn are coming..."

"Finn okay, Rachel damn. Though, there isn't much helping that. Speaking of which; Something wicked this way comes."

Kurt smacked my hand and moved over to my side of the booth. "Don't be mean, Kora. Rachel's all right."

I nodded. "You're right, but she's worse than Santana when it comes to saying something rude. Santana just says what comes to her mind. Rachel hits the straight up stuck up bitch button far too often. You're a good man, Kurt, you really are."

"What you're not going to say something about, takes one to know one?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's far too cliche, but it also doesn't really fit, Kurt. You are a self centered diva. Not a stuck up bitch. They are in the same realm, but not entirely identical." I snapped a breadstick in two and began to nibble on it.

Kurt pushed his water away as he started laughing. "I think I'm learning. If you're such an expert where to you place yourself, Miss Rose?"

Finn and Rachel slid into the booth, but said nothing. Finn took a sip of water and Rachel folded her hands on the table. I was shocked she didn't interrupt.

"I'm sweet and perfect. Whatever do you mean?" My innocent eyes caused Finn to almost spit out his water. I pulled the glass away from him. "Honestly though, Sarcastic Elitist with major insecurities that I cover with self-deprecation, and damn proud."

Rachel stared at me for a moment. "You think you're some sort of comedian, don't you, Kora?"

My jaw dropped, Finn choked on his water for real this time, and Kurt let out a maniacally high pitched giggle. "What rock have you been living under this year, Rachel? Kora IS a comedian!" Kurt said "She's been trying to explain this to you all year. Singing isn't her true passion. It's comedy."

"What, no. You? Is this some sort of joke?" Rachel still looked really perplexed, and I sighed.

"No, Rachel it's not, but this is. Rose tinted glasses have never applied to me, so you should take them off. Frankly, I have always wished for my last name to be ultra violet so I could disappear off of the visible spectrum." My delivery was far too heavy handed, but it shocked a laugh out of Rachel, and that had been the intent. "I don't wise crack, Rachel. It's my dream, and if you give me fuel I will use it."

Finn nodded. "She's not joking Babe, she got me the first day I met her!" Kurt nodded in agreement as well.

I chuckled at the memory. "Yeah, thanks for that, Finn. It kills if I time it right." I pulled over my menu. "Tofu Lettuce Wraps, I think. Not feeling that carnivorous tonight."

Rachel looked at me strangely. "You are quite bizarre, Kora. Did Kurt tell you about tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Not the details, but simply that we are singing Black or White, and that involves the Warblers. Just so you know if Sebastian is there I will not be sitting out. I don't want to be anywhere near him. I'm not very good at holding my temper around sociopaths."

Finn grinned. "It's probably good that you were out this week then. We had enough time keeping Santana and a few others from doing something stupid."

"About that, we already have choreography and staging planned. It's a little late in the game."

Finn stared at Rachel. "Why would you even mention that, Rachel? Of course Kora's going to go up with us. This is exactly what we are trying to demonstrate to Sebastian."

"I know that, Finn, but..."

"No, Rachel. It's not about perfection, it's about being together as a group. We've had enough descent this year it is going to stop."

"I'll stick by Kurt and stay out of your way, Rachel. I mainly just want the chance to get Sebastian in my net."

"You'll get that chance, Kora, I promise you," Kurt said. "He wasn't even paying attention when we were all at Dalton."

I may still have one trick up my sleeve if that were the case. I looked up into Finn's puppy-dog eyes. "For goodness sake, Finn what is it?"

"Your never showed me that video. I really want to see it."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and I laid my head on his shoulder. "It's on my channel. Thorns&Roses, I haven't changed it."

Finn snapped his fingers. "I was reversing it, and I didn't want to ask about it."

"Finn Hudson, you are impossible!" I said. "None of us would have withheld that information from you. We would have laughed, but that's all."

"Yeah, I guess that isn't so bad," he said. "I'll subscribe tonight."

Somehow we all managed to order, and get our food as we are talking. It's probably made easier by the fact that we all have a habit of frequenting this place, maybe more often than we should.

All through the school day I had a case of the jitters. It could have been the abnormally high doses of caffeine I had ingested that morning, but I knew that wasn't the only reason; I was more than just a little bit nervous due to our after school confrontation with the Warblers as well. I couldn't manage to eat much at lunch, and noticed that Kurt was in the same boat. We were silent in English waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally did we both jumped, and gathered up our things quickly.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked me as we grabbed our stuff from our lockers. "Just stay next to me. Are you going to be okay on the stage?"

I raised my foot, and showed him the non skid material I had added to the bottom of my cast. "I've got it covered. I have enough problems all ready without ending up on my back side in front of Sebastian and the Warblers."

Kurt smiled. "Good to know. Follow along with me. We're not doing anything too complicated. I would have rather you sat at the edge, but I don't want conflict with Rachel, nor do I want you stepped on."

"Sometimes I think Artie has it easier than me. Though, being in a chair would add a whole new level of danger to the situation."

Kurt grabbed my hand. "We definitely don't want that. I really like your outfit. I forgot to tell you that this morning. Teal looks very good on you."

"Thank you, Kurt. Though, if I'm standing next to you I should have worn white. That would have been fitting, don't you think?"

"Very, but such is life."

We walked into the choir room, and everyone surrounded me. I got hugs and a warm welcome back to Glee. We all walked into the auditorium, and waited for the Warblers to arrive. It seemed that they might not come at all, but they seemed to just like being fashionably late.

Kurt, the rest of New Directions were standing on the stage dancing with all of the Warblers that had abandoned their posts in the audience to join us on stage. Sebastian was unmoved and remained where he was. He stood up and and sarcastically clapped for us. I wasn't paying attention to what he said. I made my way to the edge of the stage grabbed my cane, and slid to the floor, balancing on my good foot. Sebastian was not worth another injury. All eyes were on me as I walked over to him.

"So Tiny Tim is the only one with guts I see. What is it you could possibly have to say to me?" He asked with a sneer.

I set my hand on my hip. Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes had jumped off of the stage and stood beside me. "You are a coward, Sebastian Smythe. You hide behind slushies and hateful words, and you will regret it when all your friends abandon you. A coward is someone who only thinks they have friends, because they have no real substance for themselves. The pain you cause is nothing compared to what you will be faced with. Spite burns from the inside out, and you will burn, and someone with your heritage should be helped by fire not consumed by it."

He looked confused, but I didn't wait for a response, and walked back to my fellow New Directions still stage. Sebastian stormed off in a huff, and the other Warblers followed slowly behind him.

Kurt slung his arm around my shoulders and chuckled. "I don't think he actually had a response to that, Kora."

"Mission accomplished." I said. "It's not going to stop him, but if we don't back down he won't hold the power anymore. Are you with me?"

"Of course," Kurt said. "That's how it's supposed to be!"

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and and sent Blaine a message. -Burn accomplished. He had no response.-

-Awesome, Kora. Thanks. Wish I could have seen his face.-

-Surprise is not a good look for a Meerkat! I can't describe it. Get well soon.-

How Sebastian would strike again, but it would come, and we would have to band together to deflect it. I was ready, was Sebastian?


	14. What Luck, On My Way

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora is the only one who is mine.

A/N: Enjoy Review or PM me if you wish. Special thanks to Just Another Crazy Radical for your reviews. I love this story and knowing that people are reading it, and actually waiting for updates really makes me smile, so thank you so much! This was a tricky chapter to write but I got through it, and somehow it seems fitting to fall on chapter thirteen. I am not overly supersticious, but it works with the whole theme of the chapter, and that very emotionally jarring episode in general. Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoy! -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Fourteen: What luck, On My Way.

Remember when I said we were all waiting for Sebastian's next move? Well it came, and the timing of it all couldn't have been worse or hit us at a lower time. Relative peace was shattered abruptly and almost completely, but a little back story to catch up on.

Santana struck hard against stereotypes, and showed Mr. Shue that ideas can change even when one doesn't realize they should. Mr. Shue is better suited where he is now, and it only got more embarrassing, for me, at least!

If I had thought Christmas was an event it was put to shame by the event that was Valentine's Day. I would just as soon forget it, but I need to mention a few quick points. Artie and I patched up any hurt feelings between us, and since he lost out on his chance to go with Sugar; we went to The Sugar Shack, as friends.

Kurt was surprised not by Blaine but Dave Karofsky. Kurt was gentle, but Dave was hurt, and I think someone from his new school must have seen them together. Not good. Kurt did get his surprise from Blaine who was now healed and handsome as ever. Love Shack has never really been a song I can stand, but somehow New Directions made it something to enjoy. I'm pretty sure Artie had a good time; you really couldn't help, but boogie when Blaine got down. Sadly the fun had to end, but none of us knew how soon that could be. It all started when Finn and Rachel moved up their wedding date to right after Regionals.

Kurt threw his phone down onto my bed and sighed.

"Kurt what's up?" I finished brushing my hair and turned toward him.

"David Karofsky won't quit calling me. I don't know what else I can say to him, so I just don't pick up."

I nodded. I had no idea how to help him either. "He may just need a friend, Kurt. Before you say anything. I know he used to bully you. Let it be for now. I'm going to be late to coffee tomorrow. I have to get something at the store. Dad will get it from me at lunch."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow at me questioningly. "That might just be a little bit stranger than my stalker; and how are you getting to the store?"

"Dad, don't ask. He's been a bit out of it lately." I snapped my fingers. "Uh oh, Dad has a new girl friend. I just hope she's better than the last one."

"If it was anyone but you, Kora, I would be compelled to tease you for your obliviousness." He hugged me. "With you, that's just adorable!"

"Thank you, Kurt. It took a while, and I am not really used to Dad dating. I hope he can find his own Carole."

"I can give it a shot." Kurt said with a grin. "Shall I?"

I nodded. "If you'd like. You'll have more luck than my dad. Paint my nails, would you?"

"Have you been biting them again?" he asked grabbing my hand and inspecting my nails. They could have been worse, but they were starting to look ragged. He smacked my hand. "Shame on you. I'll paint them for you, but if you don't leave them alone; I'm adding hot sauce to the paint."

I shivered. "No, don't do that. It would suck way too much!" Just the thought of it made my fingers sting.

Kurt chuckled and took the nail polish off of my dresser. "Do I have to kneel on your hand again?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll put my right hand on top. It's not too bad today actually." I cracked my knuckles and stretched my fingers; my hand I would hope that my hand would cooperate long enough for him to finish.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked. He shook the nail polish bottle. "Does cracking your knuckles actually help?"

"Yes, strangely enough. Only for so long though. Was lime green the only color I had?" I could have sworn I had purple or at least blue. I must have put them away somewhere.

"No, but I decided it was better than yellow or, why do you even have it, orange." He cringed. Orange, I will admit, is not an attractive nail color.

I smiled. "My cousin sent it to me. She thought I would like orange and yellow. She says that she, my other cousin, and uncle Curtis are going to come to visit soon. I may just have to bunk with you. I can't stand Dinah and Lewis Rose. Dinah is nineteen and Lewis is sixteen, and we have nothing in common."

"Clearly, you're named after a Greek Goddess and your cousin's are named after Alice in Wonderland."

I chuckled. "To be fair Uncle Curtis had no hand in naming them and my dad named me. It's more that Lewis is a Puck type and Dinah reminds me a lot of Brittany; without the lovable demeanor."

"Oh man, you can stay over as long as you like. So, do you get a long with them at all?"

I lifted my hand from the bed when Kurt finished, and I blew on my nails to dry them. Kurt moved on to the next hand. "When we were kids we got on okay, but once they realized I was not an athlete, and enjoyed an intellectual pursuit, they wrote me off rather quickly. Comedy is completely lost on them."

Kurt shook his head sadly. "They are missing out. I was wondering if you'd want to do a duet with me at some point. Not really for anything special, just for fun."

"Sure, Kurt. I'd love that. You know that I will never pass up a chance to sing with you; no matter the circumstances." I had dreams of singing with him at one of the major competitions. I knew that was unlikely, so I wasn't even going to bring it up.

"Your family is interesting, are your cousins all you have?" He finished painting my nails and capped the bottle. He then assumed an interested position.

"My grandparents and Aunts and Uncle in Vegas, and a gaggle of cousins between them, but I haven't talked to any of them since we moved out here. Can't say I actually miss them though; the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

My phone buzzed and I picked it up and groaned at the message. -Hey, Cuz. Dad says we're coming in on Saturday. Don't make plans. D-

-Dinah, Sorry, Sweetheart. I have Show Choir Regionals on Saturday, so we have to hook up on Sunday.-

-No shit, you really are in Show choir? How does that work. Didn't think cripples could do that.-

"Charming," Kurt said. "Does she think calling you that is endearing?"

"Possibly, but she tends to cycle through the insults, whether intentional or not. So, if she calls you gay like that, I do apologize. She's just a bit uncouth. Haven't seen Lewis in about three years, so we'll see how he's changed."

-Show Choir is for whomever wants to join. With practice I can manage well enough.-

"Yeah, come be a Hummel. You know we love to have you. We have the courthouse on Saturday too. Shoot me now..."

"I know how you feel, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Finn and Rachel are old enough to make their own choices." I heard Kurt cough, mistakes, and I smiled. "That too. Either way the least we can do is be there for them when they do."

"It's been fantastic as always, Kora, but..." He blew me a kiss and got up off of the bed.

I knew this routine well, but it was really all right with me, so I smiled. "But I'm being abandoned for Blaine. I know, Kurt. Have a good time, and I'll see you for coffee tomorrow. If Rachel's coming I may need your keys."

Kurt chuckled and gathered up his things. "Deal, and for God's Sake, don't chew your nails."

I threw a pillow at him and he made a hasty exit. I was glad that Blaine was back. We had all missed him a lot; Kuet most of all.

I would have to have a discussion about the weight of objects and locker size. I was probably going to have direct him to Kurt's car. I wasn't expecting to purchase electronics. He must really like this girl. Either that, or his car needed a new stereo, and he wanted to surprise the car. I walked carefully into the Lima Bean, because I couldn't use my cane. I passed Sebastian cackling madly, and had to grab onto a table to keep my balance as he brushed passed me without a care. Rachel looked up as I came in. She actually hurried over to me.

"Kora, let me help with that. Why on earth do you have something that heavy?" She led me over to the table that she was sharing with Kurt. "You missed the fun."

"My dad has a strange idea of romance. What did I miss?"

Kurt came back with my tea, and Rachel handed me a picture. "Oh my GOD, what is this!" I put the picture upside down on the table and pushed it toward Rachel.

Rachel sighed. "It's Sebastian's latest attempt at blackmail. He's going to post this on the Internet unless I don't perform at Regionals."

"That's disgusting, and completely low. This has got to stop!" I grabbed my tea and followed Kurt out to his car. Rachel helped me with the bag, and got into her own car. It was going to be an awkward day at school that was for sure.

"I want this to stop. Why can't Sebastian realize that this will accomplish nothing in the long run. On another note, Rachel was surprisingly nice."

Kurt nodded. "I think she is starting to realize that we all need to stick together, because if we don't none of us are going to succeed in anything this year. This new Sebastian development is going to make things difficult."

"That was his point, but I agree. I just feel bad that Finn is getting the worst part of all of this, and he has no control, because Rachel is not going to back down from this, but I will take her solos in a heartbeat."

"They would be deserved. You still might get the chance though, because Finn is not going to be happy about it."

Kurt was right, Finn was not happy about it, and he and Rachel hit quite a rocky patch when Rachel insisted that Sebastian was bluffing, and that she would not miss the chance to compete at Regionals, no matter what. Losing the spotlight at Sectionals had been almost too much for her to bear. Frankly, I think she was being selfish and petty, but what could be done, Rachel was Rachel.

Dad met me by my locker at lunch. "Hey, Sweetie, do you want to go out and get something to eat?"

"Sure, Dad, that would be great. Where do you want to go?"

"I'm thinking burgers. It's close, so we can chat."

I followed him out to the car, and stopped short as I saw a red-headed woman in the front seat. She smiled and waved when she saw us. "Dad, you could have warned me."

"Sorry, Kora, it was sort of spontaneous, I thought it would be fun. Chrissy is really nice. I think you'll really like her. Give it a chance, Honey?"

I nodded and climbed into the back seat of the car. I shrugged as Kurt came out looking for me to eat with him and Blaine.

I climbed into the car and pulled out my phone. -Been snagged for lunch with Dad and Chrissy. Sorry :)- I tucked my phone back into my bag and leaned forward in my seat. "Hi, I'm Kora, it's nice to meet you." I held my hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you too, Kora. I'm Chrissy. Sorry for springing this on you. I work at the dance studio across from your Dad's office."

"I thought you looked familiar. Are you an instructor?" I was woefully uneducated in the world of dance, but she did seem really nice.

"Yes, I teach Jazz and HipHop. You're dad said you are in New Directions. That's really cool. I wish I had been in my Glee club in high school, maybe I would have been a better singer if I had."

"It is a lot of sadly, my dance moves are lacking, but I'm decent at singing. "

Chrissy smiled and we got out of the car by the burger joint. "If you want, once your cast is off I could see if we can't do anything about those moves. Nothing to complicated of course, but a few members of New Directions come in, so I know a lot of the moves that Mr, Sheuster uses a lot. It would have to be okay with your dad of course."

I smiled at my Dad and he nodded. "That would be really nice, Chrissy. Thank you. Shall we eat. Kora, the usual?"

"Of course," I said. "I'll go get a table." I left my dad and Chrissy at the counter and got a table by the window and sat down. My phone beeped. -Hey, how goes it?-

-Pretty good actually. Chrissy works at House of Rhythm, and she seems awfully sweet.-

-Really, nice. Chrissy Shannon, right, the HipHop instructor?-

-Yep, I'll see you later, and I will tell you about it all later.-

Dad and Chrissy came over with the tray, and we all sat down to eat. There were two identical meals on the tray. Dad wouldn't touch chicken with a ten foot pole usually. Was Chrissy playing me? I was skeptical, but what angle could she have?

"I ordered before your dad," Chrissy said. "We seem to have similar tastes in fast food." She passed my chicken strips, apples, and iced tea.

"Uh, oh, Dad looks like you're out numbered. Oh, Dinah texted me. She, Lewis, and Uncle Curt will be here on Saturday. Can you keep them busy while I'm at Regionals and Finchel's wedding?"

"Of course, Kora. Burt and Carole are not happy about the wedding."

"I know, Dad. Kurt and I aren't thrilled either, but such is life." I dipped my chicken and set it back down to grab a fork. I was afraid I was going to fling chicken across the restaurant. Dad casually reached across the table and opened my apples before he set them back on the tray. "Thanks."

I was at my locker at Lunch. Kurt came over to me completely shaken up. He had been crying. "Oh, no, Kurt, what happened?"

Kurt wiped his eyes. "Dave Karofsky hanged himself. His dad found him in time, but I feel like it's my fault."

I dropped my bag and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, Kurt, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known." I rubbed his back, and he hugged me back.

"Kora, can you come with me to God Squad?" He asked almost pleadingly.

I took his hand and squeezed it. "Sure, Kurt. Don't think they'll turn away a couple of heathens when one is in need of solace."

We walked hand in hand down the hall and into the classroom where the God Squad was meeting. I sat in the back and let Kurt say his piece. Quinn almost pushed me over the edge, but I remained quiet. Grief was difficult and different for each person to deal with. Kurt and I were pretty much glued to each other the remainder of the day until Glee, and after that we added Blaine to our chain.

Mr. Shue called us all over to sit in a circle. The story he shared was moving. I could tell it was lost on a lot of them as to how anyone could even contemplate that, but I knew the feeling well. I raised my hand. Kurt looked over at me questioningly.

"It's not easy for me to say this, but twice in my life I've been there. Growing up wasn't easy for me, but seventh grade was the worst. I was bullied constantly, had no friends, and felt like I would never amount to anything. It hurt so bad that ending it seemed the best option. My dad was there to stop me, and take away the razor, but it was still a dark day for me. We sat on the couch, and caught a comedy special on TV. I found hope through humor, and an ambition. Kurt knows about the next time. It was because of my mom. When she bailed on us; my dad and I were lost. He was in denial, and I was overwhelmed. Kurt was there to talk me down, help, me out, and show me that we could make it work. For that I am grateful."

Kurt pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Thank you."

He may have felt responsible for Dave, but he needed to know how much his friendship had truly helped me. I would not have made it through without him, and I am not afraid to admit that. I never wanted to be in that place again, because life truly was worth living.

The whole rest of that week seemed to pass in a fog. Rachel got more excited with each passing day. I didn't mind the idea of being a bridesmaid so much, just now the timing seemed so off, and all the fire and excitement over Regions was snuffed out like a candle flame.

"So let me get this straight, Sebastian, you actually have a heart?" I asked. "I'm glad but it seems a bit late in coming."

He nodded. "It is, I know that now. Still I've been shaken up enough to realize how foolish I have been, and hope in time that I may be able to earn everyone's trust."

Sebastian really did seem affected by what had gone down with Dave. We all were. With that all the performances felt somewhat leaden and lackluster, and when New Directions was announced the victors celebration lacked the exhilaration of conquest and the relief of knowing Nationals was ahead of us. We all filed out of the auditorium and drove to the courthouse to join Finn and Rachel in marriage.

Quinn had a sudden change of heart, and went home to get her dress, so that she could be a part of the festivities as well. Now everyone was anxiously awaiting her arrival. I left for a bathroom break, and it was clear discontent with the whole ordeal still ran high with the parents of the happy couple. I came back in an stood in the back with Kurt.

"No one likes this idea aside from Finn and Rachel," I whispered.

"I know," he said leaning in. "It's ridiculous, and now Quinn has set Rachel on edge. She can't quit texting."

Finn was pacing, and he kept reminding Rachel that they couldn't wait. Their time was up.

"This whole thing doesn't feel right," I said. "It's more than discontent it's just shadowed."

Rachel sent one final text and moved for the door, but the damage had been done. Right as we were all preparing to enter the court room Mr. Shue got a phone call. Quinn had gotten in a car wreck while trying to text Rachel. With that news the wedding was off; no one wanted to continue in light of what had just happened. With Spring Break looming we all returned home with heavy hearts, even though we had won a major competition that day. Without Quinn we might as well have lost.


	15. Walking on Sunshine

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora and her family are the only ones who are mine. Sadly, I am just borrowing everyone else for this story.

A/N: Enjoy Review or PM me if you wish. Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoy! I wanted to add a bit more fun to this chapter, and I really don't want to do these episodes from rote, because we all watch the show, and I think fanfiction should focus on parts that aren't as prevalent in the show. I personally wanted to see more of six flags. I actually share Kora's dislike for Disco, but there is more to it than that. I missed the first half of last week's episode and can't catch up until tomorrow, but since that effectively catches me up, I can hopefully keep on track until the end of this season. Thank you so much my loyal readers. Even when the season is over this story won't end, I promise. I have gaps that need to fill, and possibly some summer to add if the muse allows. Now on to the story, as I have taken up enough time already. -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Fifteen: Walking on Sunshine

I managed to survive the invasion of my extended family. Lewis was actually really cool, but I could have killed Dinah by the end of the week. She was bitchy and entitled as ever, and it bore down to my last nerve rather quickly. Yet, Lewis was actually quite awesome to hang out with. He had changed a lot in the three years that had elapsed since we had seen each other last.

School didn't start for them until Tuesday, so Sunday night was their final night in Lima. I had a spectacular Indian-Thai inspired meal cooking. I was sitting on my bed writing and Lewis had taken up possession of the desk to work on sketches. He had become my room mate for the week, because Dinah wanted her own room, and there was no way I was climbing stairs. The air mattress was tucked away under the bed until needed.

I got a text. -Hey, stranger. I've got a chocolate Soufflé, and the newest issues of Vogue and Vanity Fair. Dad wants to come too.-

I walked out to the living room and tapped my dad on the shoulder. "Dad can the Hummels crash the party. Kurt made a Soufflé. It works, because I forgot to make something."

"Sure, he doesn't have to ask. There's a good game on."

I sighed and picked up my phone. -Come on over. There's a "good" game on. I'm in my room with Lewis. Dinner will be ready in about an hour.-

-My timing couldn't have been better. We'll be over in a moment. Lewis?-

-Yeah. Dinah's a peach.-

A little while later the door bell rang, and Kurt came into my room sans Soufflé, but carrying a bag. I walked over and gave him a hug. "Dad says you don't have to ask about coming over."

"Normally, I wouldn't, but you have guests." Lewis stood up, and Kurt held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Lewis Rose. It's good to meet you, Kurt. I've heard a lot about you."

"Well, I'm flattered. Kora, why didn't you tell me you were doing an Asian theme? Chocolate Soufflé is sorely out of place."

"Sorry, Kurt, in my defense, you waited until the last minute to tell me that you were planning on coming by."

"Okay that's fair enough, but I had enough of Finn's moping. Almost grateful for the break to be over."

Lewis nodded. "I heard about the week you both had. Your coat is amazing, by the way. I didn't think the spring line was suited to me, but it looks very good on you.

Kurt turned around and looked at Lewis. "Why thank you, and I suppose you're right, but the summer collection may be a better bet. Pardon my saying so, but I hadn't expected something like this from you."

Lewis shrugged and sat on the bed. "People change, and it's convenient to blend in in seventh grade. Sorry, Kora. I should have been nicer to you, the last time you came to visit."

I blushed. "Hey, no harm no foul. Dinah hasn't changed. Please tell me you get a break from her."

"Yeah, she lives on campus at school. Not, NYU, you'll be happy to know. She lost it a few months ago; apparently, she has an allergy to anyone who isn't straight. And you confuse the hell out of her, Kora!"

I laughed. "As it should be. I'm glad you could be honest with yourself, Lewis. That's one of the key moments in life." I grinned. "Kurt, maybe you should call Blaine, Brittany, and Santanta...there's plenty of food."

"Funny, Kora, but very mean. Blaine just might show up. I texted him what you made for dinner."

"You guys lost me, sorry," Lewis said. He stacked his sketches and sat on the bed.

"Blaine's my boyfriend, and Brittany and Santana are our friends from New Directions. The devil on Kora's shoulder wanted to torture your sister. Sorry to say this, I can't blame her."

"Having you here will be perfect. For a New Yorker my sister is not very open minded."

"You actually have to have a mind for that to apply, Lewis. Dinah doesn't, never has. Blaine's here, but I want Dad to get the door. Dinah is finally coming back down stairs. Help me finish up dinner?"

The boys nodded and we walked into the kitchen. Kurt grabbed serving platters, and lined them up on the counter. "Lewis, can you julienne?"

Lewis nodded and I slid him over a cutting board and pointed to the knives, and gave him two green mangos. "I can finally admit that, and not feel awkward. Kora, what do you do if you need to Julienne?"

"I have a mandolin, but knives look better," I said. " Hey Blaine! Join the party. Top shelf of the fridge. I need everything on it."

"Well hello to you too, Kora," He said. "Okay, you're forgiven. Between you and Kurt, I am in trouble. I'm Blaine by the way."

"Lewis. Was my sister out there?"

Blaine nodded and I helped him assemble the last few things. "She's on the couch between your Dad? and Sean. She looked like she'd rather be elsewhere."

"Not surprising," I said. "Dinah has been hiding up in the guest room reading magazines and texting. Apparently I blew it, because I wasn't here when they arrived." I walked out to the dining room. Dad, Uncle Curtis, and Dinah were setting the table. "Hey, Burt, we have more dishes than hands; do you want to lend a pair?"

Burt nodded and came with me into the kitchen. I carried the least breakable items to the table, and tried not to interfere with Kurt as we both scurried around adding finishing touches to the meal. This happened almost every meal we shared, and it didn't matter who had cooked. Tonight it was a little difficult because the kitchen was more crowded than usual.

"How you two don't fight is beyond me," Burt said. "Kora you've done much better with these cooking lessons than me."

I patted Burt's arm. "You're doing well. I mastered the crock pot, but beyond that I don't have much in a way of skill."

Dinner was actually quite relaxing, and the conversation flowed easily. Uncle Curtis had to take away Dinah's phone because it went off three times. She sulked even more after that,but the rest of us had a pleasant meal, and we all gathered in my room to hang out for a while afterwards.

Kurt opened my closet and sorted through my clothes, Blaine was beside him. Lewis was sitting with me on the bed showing me his sketches. They were really great. Kurt held out a top and Blaine held out a top. "Would you wear this, Kora?" He asked.

"One or the other gentlemen. Mixing those two only works for Blaine, and I am not as daring as you Kurt. Step away from the clothes an come look at these." I held out Lewis' sketches. I went to the closet and picked out an outfit that I would actually wear.

Kurt and Blaine sat on the bed. "These are really good," Blaine said. "Really, really good." Kurt nodded and I grinned.

"I think you could get some attention with these if you could get some prototypes," Kurt said. "I would buy these."

"Prototypes require funding and materials; neither of which I currently have, and they don't take sixteen year olds on Project Runway."

"Honestly, I think you have a better chance on your own, Lewis," I said. "If you had to pick three of these to produce, which would you pick, and how much funding would you need for each one."

"What are you playing at, Kora?" Lewis asked me speculatively.

"Nothing extreme Lewis, but everyone needs some help with their dreams sometimes, and if I'm in New York it wouldn't be hard."

Lewis hugged me. "If you could help me, Kora, that would be amazing," he said. "It will be great to have you close by in New York."

"I know, Lewis. You just gave me another reason to look foreword to it." I smiled and hugged him back happily.

Lewis and I made sure that we had exchanged contact information. Kurt and Blaine traded with him as well. Blaine was scarce for the first part of the week because his brother, Cooper was in town. He seemed selfish to me, so I steered well clear of that commotion.

Having Quinn back was a good thing; we were all extremely grateful that she was alive and back as part of the group. Artie had taken her under his wing, and I thought it was kind of cute seeing them together.

She and Artie pulled me aside at lunch after we had decided on Six Flags for Senior Ditch Day. I knew they wanted me to come with them, but honestly. I would probably be safer at six flags than a skate park, but they were being very kind.

"Kora, are you sure you don't want to come with us; it's going to be tight," Artie said. "No pressure though." He did look very excited about the process, but I think we were all calculating what the best option would be for me that day. Having no balance and being uncoordinated left me at a disadvantage for a few things, and we all knew it.

I was not going to disappoint them at the last minuted. I had really already made my choice on this matter, and I think Artie knew that already, but he did want to give me the option. "I appreciate the invite guys," I said. "Since Blaine's got issues with Cooper I am going to keep Kurt company."

Artie nodded, but his smile was a little sad. "You'll probably manage better than we can, and we'd hate to separate you from Kurt if you really want to be there for him," Quinn said.

I was conflicted about everything, and I wanted him to know that. We would have to do something together before I left for New York. "I really wish I could be two places at once, because both days seem like they are going to be fantastic, and honestly the walking is not going to be fun at all."

Artie thought for a moment and snapped his fingers, finding a solution. "Get a chair, everyone will give you a hand, especially Kurt."

Quinn looked dubious, like she thought that Artie was trying to pull something over on her. She turned her chair to face him. "What's the difference here, Artie?" Quinn asked.

Artie chuckled like Quinn was missing something really obvious. "She's mobile Quinn, just limited; we are not. Life gets surprisingly easier if you can at least stand unassisted. That's something I bet you never realized that."

Quinn nodded and I left them to their own devices, and went in search of Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes. They weren't at their usual table. I searched everywhere and found them in the auditorium.

"Hey, Sweetie," Kurt said. "I should have waited for you. We're trying to get some us time without looking like we were trying to avoid Cooper."

"That's understandable, You have more patience than I do. Are you coming tomorrow, Blaine?" I asked. I was pretty sure that I knew the answer, but I wanted to make sure.

"I'd love to go, Kora, but this whole thing with Cooper has got me pretty preoccupied."

I squeezed his shoulder. "It's all right Blaine. We'll manage somehow without you. Honestly, I shouldn't even consider going myself."

"Kora, even if you stayed behind, you wouldn't accomplish anything. They try to make Senior Ditch Day out as a bad thing, but it's treated as an unofficial holiday at McKinley," Kurt said. "What did they do in Vegas?"

"You had to miss the rest of the week, have a suspension on your record, and that wasn't worth it. Killjoy really."

Blaine nodded, "That is pretty harsh. I hope you guys have fun tomorrow. I'll be there in spirit."

"It'll get better, Blaine, I just know it will."

We all walked together out of the auditorium. Tomorrow would be fun. I was determined to have a good day, and keep up with my able bodied companions.

Kurt had decided to spend the night at my house since we had to get going pretty early in the morning. I was really excited about the next week, because the cast was coming off, and we would be more free to go to his house, because I wouldn't be as much of a danger on the stairs, and I really didn't want to abuse Finn's good graces anymore.

"Hey, Kora, what was up with you and your cousin? He's fabulous, but I didn't expect that at all," Kurt said as he capped his face lotion.

I splashed water on my face and patted it dry before I turned to him.

"Frankly, neither did I, Kurt. I walked into the house, and I didn't recognize him. We sat down to pizza, and I may have stared, I am afraid. Not to mention he's grown about a foot since I've last seen him."

Kurt laughed. He had been pretty shocked when I introduced him to Lewis as well, but we had tried to cover our shock, because we really didn't want to be rude to Lewis. Heck even Kurt had played the foil for a while, before he decided that he needed to be honest with himself about who he was. So, none of us could fault Lewis for trying to make his life easier in junior high. High School was bad, but that time was worse, and we all did the best that we could to try and fit in, even if we all ended up being more awkward in the end.

"Oh, Honey, I would have too. I was shocked from your description. So, how'd you end up as roommates?"

I laughed, pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail, finished my routine, and curled my legs up onto the bed. I would be glad when I would be able to sit normally on a bed or chair again. This cast was really starting to cramp my style, and even with the extra layer on the bottom I was wearing holes in it; I just hoped it would last until Monday. I began my tale for Kurt. It was actually quite a strange story I had to admit.

"Picture this, ten o' clock on that hellish Saturday. I had all ready gotten ready for bed, and frankly, I was about a quarter inch from bursting into tears. I bid everyone a fond goodnight. Dinah said she would not share a room, and she wanted me to climb the stairs."

Kurt snorted. "She's a charmer, that's for sure!" He said. "I don't understand how people can go through life being like that."

"Who knows, but it did happen to lose it, and I am not pleased about it. I went into my room, and felt embarrassed and miserable. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I sat up like I had been shocked, and tried to get whoever was outside to go away, but no such luck. Lewis came into the room, sat down next to me, handed me a tissue, and we had a long talk. It made things just a little bit better, and I finally got to see the real Lewis."

"That's good. How's he doing? I had wanted to enquire, but didn't feel as though it was my place to interject."

I nodded. "He's doing fine with everyone but his grandma and Dinah. They seem to have banded together to make his life miserable, but they are out numbered since he lives in New York."

"Yes, I am sure he will be fine, and Dinah and his grandmother will get over it eventually; especially if he makes it big in the design world. Which I foresee is a very big possibility.

I grinned. "I thought so too. That's why I want to help him. It may have to wait until after graduation, but it will be the least I can do to help him."

"I want in on that too. Let's get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. It should be lot's of fun."

"I hope so, Kurt. I really do, but it also means we are coming to the end."

Kurt took my hand. "None of that, Kora. It's not over yet, so hush and go to sleep, Sweetie."

Artie had made a very good point that I should rely on my friends, but I really disliked being any sort of inconvenience. Luckily, Kurt wasn't interested in going completely manic, so I was able to keep up alright. At least I thought I was until Kurt shook me awake over lunch. Apparently I had nearly fallen asleep in my cheese fries; that would have been super unpleasant.

"I'm okay, really. It won't happen again." I started eating my fries again, and wiped the back of my hand against my eyes."

"Whatever you say, Kora. When your eyes start to water, I know you're nearly useless. It's only two."

"Coffee will fix that, and I need to keep moving." Kurt rolled his eyes and we got up, "I think it's time to hit the midway. I am partial to darts, and I have Twenty dollars for this purpose."

"You sure about that?" Kurt asked. We came to a darts stall, and Kurt giggled. "I want one, please?" The big prize here was a technocolored lion.

I did some math. It was the sixth tier prize. As long as I didn't blow it big time I could manage it, and still have money left over for some other things."Sure, Kurt, I'll see what I can do about it." I placed three dollars on the table, and picked up my darts. "Are you, ready, Kurt?"

"Sure am." He watched me closely as I took aim and fired off the darts in quick secession, leaving three popped balloons in their place. "Oh wow, that was cool. Can you do it again? Finn Rachel, come here!"

Now, I really couldn't screw up, I was drawing a crowd. I passed the attendant three more dollars, got three more darts, and very soon Kurt was hugging his new lion, and I was now getting requests. "Okay, one at a time, okay."

"Kora! Get over here!" Santana called.

I walked over and saw an iridescent purple Unicorn in this stall, and a very irritated looking Santana. "Hey, Satan, what's up?"

"Hey, Britt, look duckies!" Kurt said dragging Brittany away from the stall.

"I can't get the stupid purple horse. Brittany really wants it, but I'm already down ten dollars."

"Do you want my help?" I asked. "I'll get you to the last tier, but the last dart is yours. Kurt will bring Brit back and you'll be a hero."

"If I can hit it, thanks, Thumbelina." She actually looked grateful.

"No problem, Santana." I slapped five dollars on the table, popped the balloons quickly and paid for the last dart for Santana. "Middle left is a good bet. Even if you graze it; it will pop."

Kurt hurried over with Brittany and I held his hand watching. "Sometimes it's a good thing Brittany is easy to distract."

Santana took my advice, and Brittany cheered as she was handed her prize. Santana gave me a high five as Brittany turned away to show Kurt. "Thanks."

After all was said and done I had gotten a punk rock bear for Puck, a cat with gold stars for Rachel, and a vampire for Tina. I was spent. I sat on a bench sharing a sno-cone with Kurt, and that's when I saw the teal dragon. "Of course. Well at least everyone else is happy."

I stumbled up the steps to the bus. Tina grabbed my hand and helped me to an empty seat behind her and Mike. Kurt, Finn, Rachel, and Santana were nowhere to be found. All I had done was take a bathroom break.

"Kora, for all your help today, we all worked together and got this guy for you!" Santana said. "You make it look easy. Even Frankenteen had trouble."

Kurt handed me the teal dragon and I smiled. "Thank you so much guys. He's wonderful! This has been an amazing day, and this beautiful boy makes it that much better."

Kurt hugged me and showed me the puppy he had secured for Blaine. "How did you get so good at that?"

"Circus Circus. I have an unfair advantage from Vegas, but I actually felt kind of cool today so that was nice. Thanks for the dragon, Kurt. I love him."

So ended our fantastic skip day. Friday was looking pretty easy now, and the end to a pretty alright week.

Things even seemed to be looking up for Blaine and Cooper. They realized that what they had done in the past didn't define them, and they could start again. I hoped things continued to improve between them.

Mr. Shue is losing it, I feel, but it may just be my own bias towards Disco, but it could be painful. At least the cast would be gone, perhaps I'll just pretend Disco week never happened, shall I?


	16. Where Do We Go From Here

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora and her family are the only ones who are mine. Sadly, I am just borrowing everyone else for this story.

A/N: Enjoy Review or PM me if you wish. Thank you all for reading! Hope you Enjoy! I have mixed feelings about last night's episode. They wanted to play games with those who adore Klaine. I am glad that it all worked out in the end for everyone. I just noticed we are down to the final five episodes. I know that it couldn't last forever, but I will be an emotional wreck once May comes around, and the teasers annoy me. Only enough information to make the full week agony; wasn't the hiatus bad enough? Anyway, I am rambling. No more of that okay. Thanks for putting up with me. Now on to the story, as I have taken up enough time already. -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Sixteen: Where Do We Go From Here?

It had been interesting to share a day with my friends, and just let go for a little while. It proved exactly how much had changed since I had come to Lima. I had friends, a career ambition, and more reasons than I could count to get up in the morning. In Las Vegas I was all but invisible, but here, in Ohio of all places, I couldn't be invisible if I tried, an honestly, I wouldn't want it that way. I really think my dad was a lot happier too.

My mom was begging me to come back to Vegas for the summer, but I had told her no dice. I didn't want her tearing down all that I had managed to construct over the last year. She had promised that she was a better person. Her wedding was supposed to prove that; me as her maid of honor too. No way, I already felt covered in slime; that was the guy who tore my family apart in the first place. He would never be family.

On the other hand my Dad and Chrissy were getting along really well. Dad had fessed up that they had met while I was in New York. That was a shock. They had actually been dating for much longer than I had thought. I really was oblivious. Kurt imagined wedding bells very soon in their future, and I had to admit; he was probably right! I just had to wait for Dad to say something to confirm it.

I was beginning to really enjoy my weekends. Kurt and I could hang out, and we could forget about the chaos of reality for a few short days and just be ourselves. This weekend it was just the two of us, and that was fine with me. It didn't happen very often these days.

Why did it seem that as it got warmer the weeks went by more quickly. Graduation was quickly approaching, but there was still so much that needed to be done, and I was starting to panic. I had my e-mail open, and I was sitting on the bed next to Kurt while he was thumbing through a magazine.

"Hey, Lewis sent me an e-mail with those specs that I wanted, but how to get started on this. I guess I need to make a list, yeah a list would be good, but I don't have any paper!"

Paper, I had to find some paper. Lewis had sent me pertinent information in his e-mail, and I had to write it down, but I couldn't figure out why Kurt was laughing so hard, and not helping me to search.

"What is it, Kurt. If we want to help Lewis I need to write this down!"

Kurt sputtered and pried the computer out of my hands. "Relax, Kora, observe." He clicked the print button and walked into the next room as the printer hummed to life. He came back holding the printed e-mail and held out his hands for my laptop. "Why do you always insist on complicating things? Now, ballpark, what's the most that you want to spend; with everything included?" He had his fingers poised over the keyboard.

I thought for a moment before I spoke. "Five hundred dollars for everything. The thing is, I don't know if that is realistic. I know fashion, but not the price of clothes construction. I also don't want to leave Lewis penniless, because he's going to need some money left over for promotion and marketing. I have to save up as much as I can, so that I don't leave you high and dry when we go to New York. I love Lewis, but that is my main priority at the moment. I'm planning on getting paying gigs as soon as I can, but that's not a definite, and seven hundred dollars a month in New York will not cut it, even with all my school expenses covered."

"Kora, you worry too much," Kurt said with an exaggerated sigh and an eye roll. He began to sing.

"Bit by bit, putting it together

Piece by piece, only way to make a work of art

Every moment makes a contribution

Every little detail plays a part

Having just a vision's no solution

Everything depends on execution

Putting it together (That's what counts)"

Kurt looked at the paper and began to make a list. I took the next verse.

"Ounce by ounce, putting it together

Small amounts, adding up to make a work of art

First of all you need a good foundation

Otherwise it's risky from the start

Takes a lot of earnest conversation

But without the proper preparation

Having just a vision's no solution

Everything depends on execution

The art of making art, is putting it together

Bit by bit"

I pointed out somethings in one of my design books, and we continued working and singing.

"Note by note, working on projection

Lips, teeth, throat, looking for a moment to inhale

Keeping the emotional connection

Even when your fellow actors fail

Pointing at the subtext by inflection

Helping your director reach perfection

Even though you have a strong objection

To the way he's handling the direction"

We were getting the duet that we had wanted, and I was loving how spontaneous and fun it was. We both hadn't done that for a while, and it did make the work go a little bit quicker.

Both

"Art isn't easy

Every minor detail

Is a major decision

Have to keep things in scale

Have to hold to your vision"

Kurt

"Even though you're feeling apprehensive

That you're looking bland and inoffensive

And you wish your wardrobe was extensive

Don't forget that Spangles are expensive

The light, Love

A little to the right, Love

It isn't very bright, Love

And must it be so tight, Love

Thank you, he does that every night

Me

"Beat by beat, losing inhibition

Head, hands, feet, trying to relax, but not too much

Trying to lay out the exposition

But without exposing it as such

Trying to perform but not audition

Trying to establish recognition

Trying to persuade the electrician

That he should destroy the competition"

Both

"Bit by bit, putting it together

Piece by piece, working out the vision night and day

What it takes is time and perseverance

Dealing with details along the way

Dealing with Producer's interference

Waiting for the Author's disappearance

Filling up the holes with animation

Covering the flaws in the construction

Wiping all the scenic ostentation

Knowing it's a "Macintosh" production

Working for a tiny compensation

Hoping for a thunderous ovation

The art of making art

is putting it together

Bit by Bit

Part by Part

Fit by Fit

Start by Start, Stride by Stride

Kick by Kick, Glide by Glide

Schtick by Schtick, Side by Side by Side by Side by Side by Side.

And that is the state of the art!"

That was exhilarating. I hadn't belted like that in ages, and Kurt and I held onto each others hands in giddy excitement.

"How is that song always so perfect?" I asked.

"Because musicals are always perfect," he said. "We now have our list, so let's go shopping. I don't know what this week will bring, so we should get on it while we still have a chance."

I nodded, grabbed my purse, wrote a note for Dad, and we got into the Navigator. The fabric store was our destination, and I think the employees thought that Kurt and I were out of our minds.

We were on a mission, and were determined to complete that mission.

"Lewis is going to be so surprised. At least I hope that he will be." I said.

You don't have to worry about that, Kora. He will be."

I packed everything up carefully in a box, added the remaining money into a card with a note, and Kurt ran me by the post office before we both went our separate ways for the rest of the night. We both had projects to finish for English, and found the other slightly distracting. I was guaranteed admission to NYU, but tanking in the final semester would not look good on my final transcript; plus I had promised Dad that I would have dinner with him and Chrissy. I wasn't cooking, we were going out for Thai food, and I could eat that everyday for the rest of my life.

I put on one of my new gauzy sun dresses, jewelry, both my white patent sandals, and carefully arranged my hair. When dad honked the horn I grabbed my purse and skipped happily out to the car.

"Hi, Sweetheart, you're in a good mood. Did you hang out with Kurt today?" Dad asked.

"That I did, Dad. We sang a little Sondheim, bought a little fabric, and I finished up my English project. It was a pretty good day. So, how have you both been?"

"Really good, Kora," Chrissy said. "Thank you, for coming with us tonight. We know how busy you have been lately, so it's good that you had time to slow down."

"It's Senior year, and I wasn't expecting such chaos," I said. "But I think that it's been good for me, really."

It felt strange not going to Breadstix, but there were other places to eat in town, and I had to remember that. I guess I was becoming more attached to this place than I thought had been possible when we moved here in August. I followed Dad and Chrissy into the Thai place and slid into the booth leaving the edge for Dad and Chrissy.

"Green Curry Tofu and a Thai iced Tea, Kora?" Chrissy asked.

I looked up quickly. "Huh, oh, yeah, sure, thank you, Chrissy. Sorry. I was spacing a bit there. I'm present now. I really am."

My dad chuckled. "Good to know, my Dear. We have some news, and we want to make sure that you hear it."

I leaned foreword my attention fixated on both of them. I was pretty certain I knew what was coming. They were both so very excited that they could not contain it any longer.

"Sweetheart, we are getting married!" Chrissy said grabbing my hands, and my dad wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Is that all right with you?"

I blinked. I sort of felt like I was being treated like a five-year-old. " I'm really happy for the both of you. Of course it's all right with me! Congratulations. I can't say it was unexpected; I can see how happy you are together!" Just because I didn't get it, doesn't mean that I wanted everyone to be like me. I took a long sip of my tea and smiled. "So, who's planning the wedding?" I pulled out my phone, just in case.

"Well, we didn't want anything big, and certainly not overly formal or religious," Dad said. "And, it's about us and not the party." That was Dad for, I don't want to spend a lot of money on this. Did that with your Mom.

"I know someone who maybe able to help, but his availability may become scarce after August."

"Would he, or are you guys to busy with NYADA and Nationals?" Dad asked.

"Wait, who are we talking about?" Chrissy asked. "I feel like I am missing something."

I laughed. "We're referring to Kurt, Chrissy. He did his Dad's wedding. I'll text him, but I think between him, me, Blaine, and possibly Lewis I think we can manage it. When and how many?"

"July and one hundred tops," Chrissy supplied. "Intimate."

I texted Kurt. -If you're not done with your assignment, it's not my fault. Dad popped the question. Can you help me plan it, and Blaine too if he wants. One hundred max, casual, and at some point in July.-

-I'm in. After Dad and Carole's wedding I know some tricks. Get Lewis in on it too, if you can. This will be fabulous.-

I closed my phone. "He's in. We can wing it, or go off your lead. If you have specifics that you want we'll make it happen."

"Kora likes making lists. Powder Pink and Chocolate, and make sure there is a Vegan/Vegetarian option on the menu, and Chrissy likes daisies and carnations."

I hugged my dad. "You do listen. Sorry if I bore you, Dad." He ruffled my hair.

"New Directions?" Chrissy asked hopefully.

I smiled. "If we haven't all scattered to the wind by then. You'll have me, Kurt, Finn, Rachel, and Blaine at least. I can guarantee that." -Powder Pink and Chocolate. Vegan/Vegetarian option. Carnations and Daisies. Directly from the mouth of my Dad!-

-I'm impressed. That should be easy enough. Outdoor?-

"Outdoor," I asked. They nodded. -Yep. See you at school tomorrow.-

I was really looking foreword to seeing Kurt. Another thing had just gotten piled onto my already full plate, but it would be worth it to see the look on Dad an Chrissy's faces when we are through, and it would be a good send off before I began my new life in New York. One day at a time; that's how we had to take it, and we would be able to stay sane.

Like everyone else in Glee; I too missed the musical legend that was Whitney Houston. It was difficult for all of us, because she had been an inspiration to all of us, and even though the months were passing; she would never be forgotten. Kurt and I walked down the hall of McKinley grief can be expressed well through song.

I watched Mr. Shue, and he seemed confused. It was clear he didn't get it. I chewed on my pencil in class. He probably thinks it has something to do with personal insecurity, but at least for me it was a reminder that no one is spared, and that the brightest stars never burn as long as they should. Kurt met me in the hall after class and we walked down the hall into the choir room.

"Kurt, I haven't been able to watch any of my favorite movies. It hurts too badly. I thought I had been being silly."

"It's not silly, Kora. Hadn't expected that from you though. You have a tendency to be too logical for that."

"Yes, normally, but this is Whitney! Cinderella used to be my happy place, but it is now at the back of my closet. I can't bear it. Your suit is fabulous by the way. I have been reeling a little since last night, so you'll have to forgive me."

Kurt put his arm around my shoulders. You are forgiven, Kora. How did it go last night?" We sat in our chairs in Glee and I shrugged.

"I knew it was coming, but Dad and Chrissy seemed to be walking on eggshells around me, and I can't decide which angle they were approaching it from. They are adults. They can do as they wish. My feelings have no bearing on their choice whatsoever."

Mr. Shue announced a Whitney week as our assignment, and Kurt's eyes shined. I was uncertain about what I would do, even if I was going to participate. I wrapped my hands around my knees and watched everyone around me.

"So are you going to sing, Kora?" Kurt asked as we gathered things from our lockers. "I need to go to between the Sheets."

"I may, but I'm not sure. I'm not feeling up to it really. I'll come with, and see if I get some inspiration while we are there. I think it finally hit me that the year is almost over, and I don't know if I'm okay with that. I need a bathroom break. Meet you out front."

I had finally found a place where I fit in, and that would be gone. Then the ice cold slushy that came raining down on me snapped me out of my reverie. Who was I kidding? I was going to New York. That's where I was meant to be. I skidded and slipped my way to my locker and my phone buzzed. -Little Sister, Kurt is wondering where you are.-

I flicked the slushy out of my eyes and typed a reply. -Finn, tell him to go on. I just got a Cherry Slushy Facial. He wants to get to between the sheets before it closes.-

-Do you need a hand?-

-I'm good. I'll call a cab home, Kay ?-

-If you're sure.-

-I'm sure.-

I was frozen and sticky. I don't even remember the insults, because it didn't matter. Tears tracked down my face as I dug through my locker and came up empty handed; I didn't have a spare set of clothes, and, I had the misfortune of wearing a white dress to school. Now sending everyone on their way was not such a brilliant idea.

I kicked off my sandals and stepped carefully into the nearest girls bathroom. Santana was at the mirror checking her make up, and she looked up as I came in sniffing. "I thought you and Kurt never came unattached."

"Normally no, but they caught me alone..."

She really looked at me for the first time and rushed over. "This has got to stop. What did they do, fill up a bucket?"

I laughed. "Sometimes I wonder. I don't have a spare set of clothes, and there is no way I am getting into a cab like this. They'd call the cops."

Santana wet a paper towel and handed it to me to wipe my face with. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Santana took my hand and pulled me into the girl's locker room. She nudged me toward the shower. Get in there with your clothes on. Otherwise that pretty white dress will be permanently pink."

She turned the water on and rivers of pink just streamed down my body. Once the pink was out she turned the temperature up, and the sticky feeling began to abate.

I turned the water off and she passed me a towel. "Thanks, Santana. Never thought I would appreciate being thrown into a shower fully clothed."

"Don't mention it. At least your juvenile taste in footwear has an advantage."

"Don't knock the Jellys. They are awesome!"

"Whatever you say, Thumbelina. Let's get out of here. If we sit out from you'll air dry."

I grabbed my bag from my locker and we walked out front. It was nice and sunny. I would dry out a bit. "They don't bother to throw the slushy, just dump it straight over my head."

"It's actually kind of funny to watch, sorry. That's why I think you have gotten so many. How are you getting home?"

"I was going to take a cab, but if I walk I'll dry faster. Kurt went to between the sheets, and I know better than to delay him on a mission."

"No one in their right mind would let you walk home. Since I'm here. I can run you home this once, but only because I have no other option."

She led me over to the car.

I sighed. "If it's too much I'll get a cab..."

"Just get in the car, Kora."

I got in and she dropped me at the door just as Kurt wad pulling in from between the sheets. He hurried over as I waved to Santana, and I pulled out my house key. "Have a good time?" I asked.

"Yes, surprisingly so. Why did Santana drop you off?"

"She was feeling nice. She helped me clean up after the slushy attack and I realized that I didn't have any spare clothes. Come on, I need a proper shower."

I got into the shower and Kurt sat on the toilet tapping away at his phone. "I met someone at Between the Sheets. His name is Chandler. He's going to NYU for Musical Theater."

I popped my head around the shower curtain. "You what? Oh, Kurt, be careful; this could go badly."

"What are you talking about, Kora? It's just a little fun. There's nothing to it."

I scrubbed myself down, and couldn't shake the sinking feeling I was getting. I was pretty sure that Kurt had just crossed a line whether he knew it or not. You didn't have to be romantic to see this could hurt Blaine.

"It's not my place to judge, Kurt, but it seems like you just complicated perfection. I know you think Blaine is being distant, but this might not be a good way to relight that spark."

"You're right, Kora. You have no place to judge. You are safely free of the pain. It's just a few innocent messages." I heard him storm out of the room and slam the front door.

Oh, boy. Was it as innocent as he thought if he was getting so defensive about it. -Dad, can you give me a ride to school this week?-

-Sure, Baby girl. What about, Kurt?-

-It's complicated. I am sure it'll blow over; I just don't want to push it right now.-

-Okay, Honey. See you tonight.-

I threw my phone onto the bed. I was suddenly more alone than I had been when we moved in. I could almost feel my heart shattering. I threw on some leggings and a t-shirt and curled up in my bed. Sure, I was spared the pain of romance, but not friendship. I couldn't act excited about Chandler. Blaine was a friend too, and neither of them deserved pain, because they were in love, and needed to talk about whatever was bothering them. I was pretty sure it had nothing to do with attraction.

I was a zombie for the next few days. Everything was collapsing out of my control. I watched facades crack and hearts break, and anger, and pain. Blaine was angry and Kurt was hurt and sad. Quinn was depressed. Joe wanted Quinn, but his religion was getting in the way. I had made my choice, and Thursday I had enough. We all needed a a happy moment.

I walked into the choir room for Glee, grabbed two chairs and dragged them to the front of the room. I pushed Blaine into one and Kurt into the other.

"Listen up everyone, and especially you two. Things are pretty crappy right now, but it's not over. And I'll show you why with a little help from Whitney!"

"Impossible things are happening everyday...

Someone wants you

You know who

Now you're living

There's music in you

Now you'll hear

Something new

Someone's playing

The music in you

Now you're living

You know why

Now there's nothing

You won't try

Move a mountain

Light the sky

Make a wish come true

There is music in you

Now you can go where ever you want to go

Now you can do whatever you want to do

Now you can be whatever you want to be

And love is a song you will your whole life through

Move a mountain

Light the sky

Make a wish come true

There is music in you

In youuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

I finished singing and took Blaine and Kurt's hands and led them back to the seats that we all shared. I sat between them, but I could feel the tension beginning to ease between them.

Puck chuckled from behind me. "It's Whitney week, not Disney, Spaz."

Kurt rolled his eyes and I turned to Puck. "Rogers and Hammerstien's Cinderella was produced by Whitney Houston, and that was the Finale song from Whitney herself. Can it, Puckerman! It's been my favorite movie since I was two years old. You can make fun of me all you want for it, but the message is clear, and since all of us Seniors will be walking these halls for the last time very soon, we must appreciate what we have."

"Kora. you seem to always be able to do that," Kurt whispered.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Show us what we have been too self-centered to see," Blaine said.

"I am far from perfect, but I try," I said. "I'm not losing any of my few friends that I have gained. It's selfish and sappy, but it's the truth."

The final rehearsal of the week was mandatory, but none of us could stay away. Kurt and Blaine entered hand in hand, and I couldn't resist the urge to hug them both. They had finally talked it through, and perfection again reined. We had to cherish what we had, because life no longer be the same when we all left to go our separate ways. I think we all understood that, and nothing could keep us apart even when feelings were running high. Even Mr. Shue couldn't stay away.

Now if I could just keep Kurt calm enough so he could practice for his NYADA audition. It was in a week, and if it was possible Rachel was even worse than he was. It was going to be trying on all of our nerves until they both got a yay or nay. I hoped for all our sakes it was a yay, but we would soon see.


	17. My Life on Hold?

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora and her family are the only ones who are mine. Sadly, I am just borrowing everyone else for this story.

A/N: Enjoy Review or PM me if you wish. Thank you all for reading! Hope you Enjoy! Oh man last night truly was Kurt's night to shine. I loved it. It seems like they have been setting Rachel up for failure all season, or am I just over analyzing things. This isn't actually the Choke chapter, that will be coming soon, but this idea came to me, so I had to write. Does Kora need anymore chaos? I don't know, but I am hoping the fruit of my muse is causing enjoyment. I'm rambling again, please forgive me. Now on to the story, as I have taken up enough time already. -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Seventeen: My Future on Hold

McKinley chaos seemed to be the norm these days. Everyone was trying desperately to grasp onto the few short weeks they had left to them before another year was gone, and a lot of us would find ourselves without high school's ease to protect us, and have to venture forth into the unknown world of young adulthood. I was looking foreword to this independence, but suddenly it seemed like things were getting complicated at home.

I was sitting at my desk finishing up a math assignment when there was a knock at the door, and my dad came into the room and stood by the desk. His arms were crossed and he looked agitated.

"Hi, Dad, is something wrong?" I put down my pencil and closed my math book, so I could pay attention to him, even though I only had to problems left to finish.

My dad sighed. "I know this year has been hard on you, Sweetheart. There have been a lot of changes, and I feel like we have been losing touch. Now you'll be going to New York, and I don't feel like I'll get to see you again..."

My stomach dropped. Kurt had just had to deal with one of these conversations with his dad, but there was a difference here. I was all my dad now had. True Chrissy would be there, but I was effectively abandoning Dad in Lima. "I know, Dad, but what are you saying?"

Dad put his hand on my shoulder and sighed. "I guess what I am trying to say, Kora is; maybe I think you should postpone New York for another year."

I did the best I could to maintain my calmness, because I don't think he realized how much damage his suggestion could possibly do. "Dad, I don't know if you are trying to be cruel, but you waited until now to bring this up. Scant weeks from graduation with all possible entrance deadlines passed?" I was now on my feet, because the prospect of this whole idea terrified me.

Dad still looked stern. If you got into NYU this year they will be more than happy to have you next year, and community college isn't so bad, Kora."

I couldn't believe that he was actually saying this. He was stomping on my dreams, my education, and my need for independence all in one go.

"Maybe, but I applied early decision, and I thought you understood what that meant. NYU was the only school I have wanted to go forever. I would lose my spot, and my scholarship, and possibly my ability to reapply in the future. Would you really put me through that just to get one more year with me?" I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest, and it was getting harder to breathe."

Dad shook his head and tried to put his hand on my should. He frowned when I shook it off. "You're being unfair, Kora. I'm just worried about you. What would happen if Kurt and Rachel don't end up getting in to NYADA? What would you do?"

I glared. My plans for New York were not contingent on Kurt getting in. These plans had been in place before I met him, and knew no one else who was applying. Dad knew this. "Dad, I have the option to live in the dorms, and I am a big girl. I can take care of myself. If Kurt doesn't get in, it will be sad, but I made this choice, and I don't back out on those choices."

Dad nodded. "I know, Honey, but that doesn't mean that have to be happy about it. You're my little girl, and you won't be the same when you go off to New York. It's scary as a parent. You have to understand that."

I really wished I could roll my eyes at that moment, because my dad was now starting to sound insane. "Dad, I've got nothing on you. You went and got married before leaving for college three thousand miles away. Just think about it as another reason to visit Uncle Curt. Aren't you looking foreword to enjoying sometime to yourself after eighteen years. You're not even forty, so enjoy it!"

I finally relented enough to let dad hug me. " You make a very good point, Kiddo," he said. "I'm being overprotective and unreasonably so. We still have until the fall, and I will visit; as long as you promise to as well."

I gave him a huge hug. "Of course, I promise to visit, Daddy. You know as much as I want to be in New York, I would miss you too much. Let me finish my math, and I will see what I can dig up for some lunch."

"Love you so much, Sweetheart!" He squeezed my shoulders and left the room with a smile on his face, and that was a huge improvement over the storm cloud of earlier.

"Love you too!" I quickly finished my math and pulled out my phone to send Kurt a message. -The parents are imploding. Dad and I just had the "I don't want you to go talk." Has he been talking to Burt? I would have been so screwed.-

Kurt quickly returned my message. -I feel for you, Sweetie. Did your dad come to his senses? Dad an I made up. I do think he and Sean have been talking. The pain of being an only child, I suppose.-

I cracked my knuckles, stood up, and pawed through my closet. I wanted to wear something fun and out there for school. -Neon orange, lime green, and day glow yellow?-

-Oh, my GOD! do that, and I think the bullies may be too scared to slushy you. Do you have the guts, Kora?-

I chuckled, laid everything out on the bed, snapped a picture, and sent it to Kurt. -Yes, Sir, I do!-

I didn't even have to wait thirty for a response. -You are crazy, girl. Can't wait to see it.-

I was hoping that Kurt would offer to come by, but between patching things up with Blaine and his NYADA audition; I knew the chances of that happening were slim to none. Chrissy would be coming over soon, so that would be a distraction. It also reminded me that I had promised my dad something for lunch. Just as I was about to head out to the kitchen he surprised me a few minutes later by knocking on the door.

"Hey, you. Since you're always looking after me, I decided to be a dad for a change. We have, a cheese and avocado sandwich on wheat, with tomatoes and cucumbers, a lemon bar, and chocolate milk."

"Sounds wonderful, Dad, thank you." I cleared away my school work, so that he would have somewhere to set everything. "Time has sure flown. Come August we'll have been here a year. I don't want things to change, but I know they must. And you have a new chapter to begin with Chrissy."

Dad took my hand. "Don't you dare think for a second that you're not part of that. It didn't work out between your mom and me, but I am never letting my girl go; no matter how old she gets."

I raised my glass to him. "I am honored and feel truly loved, that is one thing I will always be thankful for."

"Why should it be any different? That's what parents do for their kids, Kora," he said.

I shook my head. "It's not usually like this when the kid is special needs, Dad. You've always said that I could accomplish any of my dreams, but my disabled brethren have not been quite so lucky. I still have trouble avoiding those who wish to coddled me."

Rachel was a major offender of this, but it was probably due to her own misguided aims. My voice still seemed to be a threat to her. It would be cool to sing at Nationals, but we needed to put our best foot foreword, and that would never be me. Yes, the pun was intentional. If you can't laugh at yourself you shouldn't be allowed the luxury.

"Kora, I think that you are overgeneralizing, Honey."

I shook my head and went back to my food. There was no point in trying to explain things to my Dad. He would never really understand what life was like for me on a daily basis, as sympathetic as he may truly be.

My dad stayed in my room. We didn't normally hang out like this, and he wasn't being very clear as to why he was acting so jittery. Was there more to his desire for me to remain in Lima. He was acting out of sorts, because when the doorbell rang signaling Chrissy's arrival Dad nearly jumped out of his skin. I patted his arm and went for the door.

"Hey, Kora, how's it been going?" Chrissy asked after giving me a hug. We walked into the living room and Dad joined us. "Is school wrapping up?"

I nodded. "Pretty much, but we still have Kurt's audition, graduation, and Nationals to deal with before graduation though. I'm really looking forward to school. It's been my dream to finally be able to get to New York."

"I know, Honey, but did your dad talk to you about that?" Chrissy looked at me questioningly.

This was odd. Why was Chrissy on my case about this too? It wasn't like I had sprung this college thing on them. I shrugged. "He asked me to think about staying behind. The thing is. I would lose my spot and my scholarship. I've worked so hard, and I don't want that to go to waste."

"So, you really are tied in then?" Chrissy asked patting the couch beside her.

I frowned. "I wouldn't call it so negative a term, but yes, I am obligated to go to New York. Could you and Dad give me an honest answer. I feel like there is an elephant in the room."

Dad sighed and sat down on the couch beside me. "You know how life likes to throw curve balls at us, Kora? Well, plans are changing. Chrissy and I are getting married tonight at the Justice of the Peace."

My eyes widened. "Why would you do that? Kurt and I have been working so hard to give you the wedding of your dreams. New Directions even wants to be involved..."

"I know, Kora. You have been doing fantastic, but Chrissy's job doesn't offer health insurance..."

I smirked at the idea. Wouldn't a dance studio be a place where someone would require health insurance more regularly? My jaw dropped, and I could feel myself getting overly hot. "Wait, no...I thought only kids my age were that stupid..."

"Kora, that's unfair," Dad said. "Accidents happen."

"Dad your divorce was only final last month, and that's only because you come from the state of quickie divorces. Now after being miserable for twenty years you have to do a freaking shotgun wedding? This is insane. And where does my schooling factor into all of this? You're not paying for it. That's why I got the scholarship..."

"I wanted us all to be together as a family, and when I go back to work..." Chrissy said.

I didn't give her a chance to finish. "And you can't find a nanny for six months? I'm not live in child care...I didn't ask for this. I can barely take care of myself, or had you forgotten about that? No, just no...I'm out. Don't expect me to be at the Court House, and I am GOING to New York!" I ran to the front door with tears in my eyes, and slammed the front door after making my escape. Dad tried to come after me, but Chrissy stopped him.

I rang the doorbell next door and Kurt opened it to my tear streaked face. "Kora, inside. What happened?"

I walked into the house, rubbed the tears from my eyes, and realized I had once again forgotten my shoes. That's what I get for liking barefoot the best. I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself enough to talk to Kurt. "Dad knocked up Chrissy. They are doing a shotgun wedding tonight, and want me to give up my dreams so we can "bond" or more simply put, babysit the kid, because apparently an education is wasted on me."

Kurt pulled me into a hug. "You're almost eighteen. I doubt your dad will press the issue. You can't give up on New York. I'm counting on you being there for me, and you're going to be huge in the comedy world."

I nodded. "I don't want to, Kurt, but I'm feeling trapped and betrayed right now. I feel like everything is going to hell right now." My phone rang with my dad's ringtone.

"Answer it, Kora. You're not petty."

He was right, I wasn't. "Dad, I'm still really hurt right now. So, I'm not in the mood to talk."

I heard Dad sigh. "I know, Honey, and I am sorry for what just happened. We'll wait until July, so your hard work doesn't go to waste. Stay with Kurt until you're calm. Do you want me to bring you your shoes?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "It's okay. I think I have a pair here. How long have you known? I'm not a kid, Dad."

"Two months, Kora. I couldn't tell you, because I felt like such an idiot, Sweetie. I screwed up, and it wasn't fair for me to drag you into it. Can you forgive me?"

"Dad, I love you, and I'll be able to forgive you once the shock wears off."

"I love you too, Baby. You'll be an awesome big sister."

I groaned. "Thanks, Dad, but I'm not ready for that just yet, okay?"

Dad chuckled. "Okay. See you soon."

Dad hung up and I set down my phone. "I think he did more than screw up, but hey, it's not my kid, and I wasn't the one who did the deed before my divorce was even final..."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Oh, wow. That sucks. Good thing they kept it between them. Your mom would have used that against him."

I nodded. "I know. He dodged a bullet, and can I just say, ewww, I was in the house. Why?"

"The act or the fact that it's your dad?" Kurt asked with a grin.

I slapped him. "I'll just ignore what you are insinuating, Kurt. It's worse because it's my dad. I just can't understand the desire, but I guess it's my loss, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Come on upstairs, you can help me with the song I'm using for my NYADA audition!"

I followed Kurt up the stairs. "So, my life isn't over?"

Kurt laughed. "Girl, it's just beginning!"

I hoped Kurt was right. There was so much that I wanted to do, and New York was only the beginning.


	18. Excitement, Anticipation, and Heartbreak

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora and her family are the only ones who are mine. Sadly, I am just borrowing everyone else for this story.

A/N: Enjoy Review or PM me if you wish. Thank you all for reading! Hope you Enjoy! Oh man last night truly was Kurt's night to shine. I loved it. It seems like they have been setting Rachel up for failure all season, or am I just over analyzing things. This isn't actually the Choke chapter, that will be coming soon, but this idea came to me, so I had to write. Does Kora need anymore chaos? I don't know, but I am hoping the fruit of my muse is causing enjoyment. I'm rambling again, please forgive me. Now on to the story, as I have taken up enough time already. -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Eighteen: Excitement, Anticipation, and Heartbreak

Kurt had been practicing two songs for his audition, the second of which I personally thought was a much better fit for him, but Rachel kept telling him that it was better to be safe than sorry. That was not my thought, but I wasn't one to put in input where it wasn't wanted. Just getting through the week was my plan, because this whole thing with Dad and Chrissy had my head spinning. I had still opted to remain at Kurt's for a few more days, because let's face it, I had hit a breaking point.

Kurt and I fixed breakfast and when the rest of the family joined us they stopped to marvel at my day-glow wonder of an outfit. The baby debacle hadn't changed my choice of outfits for school.

"Wow, Kora, that's bright," he said. "No one is going to miss you in the halls today."

I smiled. "That was the thought. I'm also trying too keep my mood bright. Don't want to worry about what's going on in my house today."

Finn looked puzzled. I guess he had somehow managed to miss hearing the big news.

"Dad and Chrissy got in a sticky situation, and they wanted to involve me, and keep me from going to New York. It was a bit of a soul crushing moment, but I'm hoping things are starting to settle back to normal."

"How would their baby keep you from going to New York?" Finn asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I have no idea, Finn, but they sure tried." I finished the last of my orange juice as Blaine walked into the kitchen. It was time to head to school.

Kurt, Blaine, and I didn't speak much on the ride to school; each of us having a different issue that was weighing on our minds. Perhaps Kurt and Blaine's were the same, but I didn't ask. We were all effectively blowing off Glee this week. Ordinarily this close to Nationals it would not be cool, but NYADA was far more important than preparation. Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine didn't need any help, and by proxy that seemed to include me as well. I didn't mind. I had my "choreo" down, and singing had never been an issue.

Kurt was understandably tense, and I avoided Rachel as much as I possibly could. Kurt was even having a hard time with her, so that was saying something. She really thought that she was God's gift to Broadway, and all that jazz.

She actually sought me out at my locker during lunch. "Kora, for this week, I think you should make yourself scarce," she said. "Your personal problems have proven to be a major distraction to Kurt, and right now he can't afford any mistakes."

I think my mouth was gaping open by this point. Rachel's words stung, and they were completely uncalled for. "Walk away right now, Rachel, before I am tempted to blemish my perfect record and slap you. You of all people can't tell me what to do. If Kurt thinks I am a distraction, he can tell me to bug off. For him I will, happily. Never for you. Are we clear?"

Rachel stormed off in a huff, and I slammed my locker. When I turned around I nearly collided with Artie. I stopped short startled.

"Sorry, Kora, didn't mean to sneak up on you. About time someone put Rachel in her place. So, um, prom is next week. I know that you're not into romance, but would you go as friends, or at least dance with me? That way neither of us have to go stag?"

I smiled. "Sure, Artie. I would love too. I've been asked to a dance before, and I think it would be really nice to go with you." I bent down and kissed his cheek.

He smiled surprised. "It's a deal. Operations: Friends don't let friends go stag, is a go!"

I chuckled. "Yes, indeed it is, Artie. I've got to run. Half of lunch is over, and I haven't eaten yet. I'll see you later."

"I won't keep you then. I'll see you around."

I couldn't miss the look on his face; he was grinning. I just hope he understood I really did mean friends.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as I slid into the seat across from him and Blaine. "Where have you been, and don't you have a lunch?"

I had to sigh. "Of course. I left it in my locker. Rachel cornered me, and Artie wants to go to prom as friends."

They both leaned forward intrigued. Kurt pushed the rest of his veggies and dip towards me. "Spill."

I accepted the chips and juice that Blaine offered me as well. This way I would make it through my next class. "Apparently, I need to exclude myself from you. I am too large of a distraction, and my personal life will somehow cause you to screw up your NYADA audition. I really wanted to hit her, but I didn't. I told her the only person who can call me a distraction was you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, Rachel," he said. "You're not a distraction. If anything, she is proving to be a bigger distraction. Good for you for not backing down. Give me some feedback tonight after school? Oh, and we're now officially attached at the hip until after my audition. Rachel is in over the top mode this week, and I want to fight back."

"She'll be after me next," Blaine said, "but I would like to see her try."

I gave Blaine a high five. "Kurt, are you still thinking about switching songs?"

Kurt shrugged noncommittally. "Possibly, but we'll see after tonight."

Blaine and I were sitting in the darkened auditorium after school. As we were sitting there watching Kurt's performance, I began to wonder if he had actually started to lose his mind. As much as I love Music of the Night I was pretty sure Kurt had a few stronger songs in his repertoire.

I wasn't going to nitpick, because I was pretty sure Kurt could get into NYADA, easily even with Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star; he was that good, but I did think he was doing himself a big disservice with this song.

Blaine, was of course, delighted, but both these boys couldn't focus when the other one was singing. So, Blaine was definitely somewhat biased in this situation. When Kurt finished he stood up and clapped enthusiastically.

Kurt had done well as always. I clapped as well. "Lovely, Kurt. I really think you'll do fine."

Kurt turned to me and eyed me critically. "You're less than enthusiastic, Kora. Do you think I should choose differently?"

I met Kurt eye to eye. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, Kurt. God know's you've been getting plenty of that from Rachel, but this is one time that playing it safe may not be advised. You'll get in I know it, but you should shine!"

Kurt looked contemplative rather than hurt, so that was a good sigh. "Thank you, Kora. Your honesty is very much appreciated." We wrapped up soon after. It was time for me to take a turn at home.

This week was turning out strangely for everyone. We were all a bit out of synch, it would seem. The other girls of New Directions were being lambasted for insensitivity, and apparently they weren't getting the point. Their performance of Cell Block Tango was great, but the teachers thought it was not the point of this lesson.

I didn't actually witness the event, but I suspected that they probably had point. Murder was never a good solution for any situation. Disappearing could be though. Once the initial shock had worn off, Dad and Chrissy were now ridiculously excited about the coming new addition. I was still adjusting, so I found the whole situation grating. I had to get used to it, because I couldn't bunk with Kurt forever, as much as I wanted to.

"Kora, will you come to the doctor's with us tomorrow? Find out if you have a little brother or sister?" Dad asked hopefully.

I bit back a scowl, so it must have looked like my face was twitching uncontrollably. "The NYADA adjudicator will be at McKinley tomorrow. If it's before four , I can go, but I need to be there for Kurt." I said. Secretly, I was hoping it was later, but knowing as much as I did about doctors that wasn't the case.

Chrissy grinned. "Oh, good, we'll pick you up at one thirty, and you'll be back before Kurt's audition. I can promise you that!" she said excitedly.

The school day had been uneventful, but my nerves were on high alert. I was not feeling sociable, so I kept my mouth shut and my hands folded in my lap as we drove to the Doctor's. I was fighting the urge to bite my nails, and that was beginning to get more and more difficult between the baby and my growing anxiety for Kurt.

I know Dad wanted me to be excited about this whole baby business, but I just couldn't. I could not shake the feeling that I was bring replaced. It wasn't just the fact that I was leaving for college; it ran much deeper than that. I was more than a little disabled, and knowing what stress that had put on my parents for years. This baby was going to be cute, sweet, and perfect; everything thing that I was never going to be. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad if the little one was a boy, but I wasn't confident about that one.

"Kora, you have been awfully quiet," Dad said. "Wouldn't you like a little sister to cuddle and spoil?"

Chrissy perked up and peered around the seat. "Or little brother?" she asked hopefully, flashing me a bright smile.

I wondered if Chrissy's preference had anything to do with me, but I had yet to gather any proof, so I just shrugged. "He or she just needs to be healthy, I guess."

"That's a good answer," Dad said. "Can you try to come back when the baby comes?"

I smiled. "I might be able to manage that, but it'll depend on my course load. Once I can get settled in, then we can start to make plans for a visit."

Dad nodded, parked the car, and we all walked into the waiting area of the office. Dad and I grabbed chairs while Chrissy checked in at the desk. Once I was settled, I pulled out my phone.

Dad rolled his eyes. "I'm beginning to wonder if you are ever able to go ten minutes without using that phone. Do you ever put it down?" he asked. "At least I don't have to worry about you going over your limit, since you mainly text Kurt."

I shrugged. "I have to keep in constant contact with Kurt. It's a plot to annoy Rachel Berry as much as humanly possible. I am not normally quite so dedicated with something like this, but Rachel called me a distraction, and I didn't really appreciate it very much."

My dad still looked confused. "Oh, okay. That still doesn't make much sense, but I guess I'll just have to take your word for it, Kora."

I nodded. "That would probably be the best option, Dad," I said. "We are teenagers, and always seem to be doing odd things."

I set my phone in my lap, and did my best to smile when Chrissy took a seat next to us in the waiting room. I didn't know what to say to her, so I kept my eyes on my phone.

A few minutes later Chrissy's name was called. She and my dad were able to walk quickly to where the nurse pointed. My legs had decided this was a good time to spasm, so with my legs as stiff as they were; I had to shuffle slowly to the door. I heard the nurse sigh with impatience, but there was nothing that I could do about it. She instructed Chrissy to change into a gown, so I awkwardly stood out in the hallway; too much interference was not needed in that rather small room.

Kurt sent me a text. -I am going to do it. I am changing to Not the Boy Next Door. Rachel won't know until the last minute.-

-Do it. I'm with you all the way. You will be beyond amazing, Kurt. See you at four.-

The doctor tapped my shoulder, and motioned for me to follow him into the room. I stood at the back by the window, but I could still see the screen of the of the sonogram machine. Still, it could have been anything for all that I could decipher on that grainy black and white screen.

Dad and Chrissy were just oohing and ahhing. I just held my tongue, because I figured that any input that I could supply would be decidedly unappreciated by my present company. Jokes about aliens would not put Chrissy at ease, and I did not want Dad to shoot me "that" glare. The doctor had heard it all. Not that this defense would ease my father's acceptance of the joke. The wand moved slowly over Chrissy's stomach, and the doctor was murmuring explanations to two very excited parents he flicked the view to a different part of the screen, and he pointed.

"Look, Mom and Dad, I am a girl!"

Dad grinned, and I know that I saw Chrissy flinch. Sadly, I wasn't fast enough in making my escape.

Chrissy spoke. "Is Cerebral Palsy hereditary?" she asked.

I bolted for the door. "Chrissy!" Dad moved to stop me, but I pushed passed him.

I was upset, but I was not going going to stick around to listen to that conversation. I hurried out into the parking lot, and sat on the curb by the car. I wanted to text Kurt, but I was not going to unload on him this close to the audition. I just had to keep it all in for now. A few minutes later Dad and Chrissy came out. She was beaming, but my dad gripped my shoulder.

"Come on, Sweetie. Do you want to get something to eat?"

I shook my head. "No thank you. If you would just be so kind as to drop me off at the school. I will see you at home later." I climbed into the back seat behind my dad and kept my gaze focused out the window. "Chrissy, what happened to me was a freak accident. She'll be fine. "I wasn't trying to start a fight. I did just want her to know that I had understood the implication of her question, and that it had upset me somewhat.

This statement resulted in an uncomfortably silent car ride back to WMHS. I didn't think Chrissy was very soothed, and neither was I. Now Dad was caught in the middle of this, and I did feel badly about that one.

I practically leaped from the car when Dad pulled up to the curb, and I offered them only a terse wave goodbye. I looked at my watch; it was after three, so I hurried into the school. One quick stop at my locker later, and I arrived at the rear entrance of the auditorium. I only had a few spare minutes, so I darted backstage to wish Kurt and Rachel good luck.

"Hey, you, break a leg. I just wanted to let you know that I made it back in time like I promised.

Kurt ran over and hugged me. Fantastic. You still have time to change if you want," he whispered.

I shook my head. I'm honored, Kurt, but I'm a liability. I will be up there in spirit from my place in the audience, okay?" Kurt nodded and I turned to Rachel. "Break a leg, Rachel." I squeezed Kurt's hand one more time, and disappeared out the proscenium door.

Blaine waved to me from the back of the auditorium. I slid into a seat next to him and Mr. Shue.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were actually going to make it, Kora," he said. He took my hand."Do you know what's going on back there?"

"Nothing of note, Blaine, and I didn't want to stay too long. They were both getting into preparation mode. It's also nearly time for Kurt to go on. Why am I more nervous about this than he is?"

Mr. Shue patted my shoulder. "It's because you really want him to go to New York with you. I really don't think that you need to worry about that," Kora," he said with a smile.

Carmen Tibideaux called, "Kurt Hummel!"

I sucked in a deep breath as Kurt stepped on the stage. Blaine gripped my hand as Kurt introduced himself, and his eyes grew wide as Kurt said.

"I have decided to perform, for you, Not the Boy Next Door from The Boy From Oz. It's a little out there, but much more me." Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes walked out onto the stage. Kurt grinned. "I had my swans on standby."

The music began, and just as I knew he would, Kurt shined. Blaine leaned forward in his seat, and I think the temperature in the room rose ten degrees when the tux came off and a black shirt and tight pair of gold pants were revealed.

Rachel came down and sat next to us to also watch Kurt's performance. She was shocked by his bold move, but none of us could deny the power behind Kurt's choice. I was exhilarated by the performance. Blaine's eyes were shining, and Mr. Shue could not have been more proud. The final note rang through the auditorium, and Mr. Shue was on his feet. Blaine had my fingers in a vice grip, or I would have joined him.

We all held our breath as Carmen addressed Kurt. She had nothing, but glowing praise for him, and I knew that it wad completely and totally deserved; it was everything that Kurt had been working so hard for. Kurt was so excited he could barely speak. He was walking on air when he joined us in the seats. I moved over so he could sit beside Blaine, and I would still be able to take his other hand.

Now it was time to take her turn on stage. Kurt had to bat my hand away as I made for my thumb nail; my resolve finally cracking. My jaw dropped as the great and talented Rachel Berry choked in the biggest moment of her young life. She tried again, and couldn't make it through.

"This audition is over!"

Rachel was left crying and crushed in a dark auditorium. Kurt took our hands, and we left upset, but smiling. Finn was better suited to calming his fiancée than the three of us. There really were no words that would make the situation less devastating for her.

Frankly, I needed to be selfish for a little while. I wasn't in a good frame of mind to be able to deal with heartbreak, even if it wasn't my own. I gripped Kurt in a fierce hug.

"Oh, my god, that was so Fantastic, Kurt! I knew that song was going to be the perfect choice for you."

Blaine stared at me. "You knew about all of this, and you didn't find the need to share with me?" he asked a little put out.

I shrugged. "I promised Kurt that I wouldn't say anything. If you had known it wouldn't have been so amazing! You know that I always have a method to my madness. Now, come on, let's go get some coffee. I want to forget the non awesome parts of today."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow at me. "Why does it seem that you keep getting a rough hand the closer we get to New York?" He slipped his arm around my shoulder. "Was it Chrissy? You know that it's probably just hormones."

I hugged him. "I know it still hurts though. My physical disability isn't contagious. I just wish people understood that."

Kurt hugged me back. "We all have something that we will carry with us for the remainder of our existence, but that just gives us something to work to outshine."

"Come on now," Blaine said. "Today is too perfect to waste on a pity party. Let's go have some fun."

Blaine was right we had every right to have a good time. Rachel had to rethink the goals that she had, but Kurt had proved that he had what it takes, and together we would be able to strut our stuff in New York, and prove to this tiny little town that we were in fact going to make it work.


	19. Don't Let Life Get in the Way

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora and her family are the only ones who are mine. Sadly, I am just borrowing everyone else for this story.

A/N: Enjoy Review or PM me if you wish. Thank you all for reading! Hope you Enjoy! Sorry I'm behind again. Things have been crazy busy. I'm not going to rush it, so I hope you will be patient for me. More coming very soon, and I am hoping to get caught up again by Tuesday. I don't want the season to end, but I am hoping the fruit of my muse is causing enjoyment. This is before Prom-asaurus. It was supposed to be combined, but I'm splitting it up into two chapters. I think my muse is trying to torture me, but it is for the benefit of all, so it's not so bad. I will also stop neglecting my other stories soon, I promise. I'm rambling again, please forgive me. Now on to the story, as I have taken up enough time already. -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Nineteen: Don't Let Life Get in the Way

Manic could be the only word that could describe the atmosphere around McKinley the week leading up to prom. Kurt, Blaine, and I were preparing the best that we could, but Madame President was making that difficult, because in her adorable way, Brittany, had not understood the concept of a yearly prom. Still, needs must, and I wanted to go dress shopping. So, we were to be found trolling the shops in the mall hoping to find gold. I was coming up empty handed and growing more and more frustrated.

"The blue washes you out," Kurt said helpfully as I stood scowling at the mirror."

Blaine brought his hand up and then promptly dropped it losing his nerve to say anything. I turned the scowl on him, and he choked out. "The cut's wrong, it makes you look fat."

"Blaine!" Kurt dropped his head into his hands. "Think before you speak."

I turned to look at them. "Oh, he did, but that thought missed the filter. Sadly, he's right. My legs need to be longer for this to work. This is the tenth one. I'm going to dream in awkward chiffon tonight."

Kurt thought for a moment. "New York was much better suited for this task. Still, we can probably find something that will work for you."

I cringed and stumbled into the dressing room to discard yet another dress and return to my regular clothes. "I think I may just have to admit defeat on this one."

"You have that really pretty purple dress you bought in New York. No one in Lima can match that," Blaine said. "You can't repeat if no one saw it, and Kurt and I aren't going to talk."

I slung my purse over my shoulder and nodded. Kurt hadn't disagreed with Blaine, so he must have been giving this instance a by. "Good call, Blaine. At least I know that dress won't disappoint. Let's get out of here. I'm through with being perturbed."

Kurt spun me around to look at him. "Kora, can you try not to be so morose and prickly? It truly doesn't become you."

I cocked my head to the side. Was I being morose and prickly? I guess I was. I didn't do so well when stress and tension started to build, and I had plenty of that lately. "My apologies. I'm in a rut, and not quite sure how to get out of it."

Blaine snapped his fingers, grabbed my hand, and towed me out of the dressing room with Kurt close at our heels "There's a street fair down town. It's a good place to get some coffee and do some people watching. I don't think you've been getting out enough lately, Kora. What do you say?" he asked with his most charming of smiles. Kurt and I were done in, so there was no point in trying to resist past this point at all.

"I'm in, but I think we'll be doing a little more than people watching while we're there." Kurt said with an excited smile on his face.

I nodded, we all piled into Blaine's car, and drove to down town Lima to have a look at the street fair. Blaine had been right. I was spending far too much time inside of doors, and it was starting to mess with my head. Hopefully having some complete down time would right me once again. I was sick of being moody.

"Kora, you going to be okay with the walking?" Kurt asked from the seat next to Blaine.

"No problem, Kurt. I'll manage fine. I have a new specialist that has decided to be proactive instead of reactive. I'm not normal, but I can function a little better now. It's actually sort of strange."

"How did you finally get through to them?" Blaine asked. "Weren't they just treating you on a stagnant, incident only basis?" He seemed all to excited by this new development.

"Yes, Blaine, they were, but my doctor happened to be out during my last appointment. Dr. Eron and I got to talking. I told her about New Directions, New York, and my pesky mobility issues. She suggested a new medicine and treatment regimen. I may still be in the honeymoon period, but I really think it's starting to work, and just in time for Nationals."

Kurt took my hand and Blaine took the other. We had developed this tactic a while ago. It kept me from getting left behind or dragged unintentionally. I was really enjoying the fact that the weather was starting to warm up. I could just feel the Vitamin D soaking into my skin, and my mood was already starting to improve.

"Who would have thought that such a simple idea would work wonders. Blaine Anderson, sometimes you come up with the best ideas!" this time I wasn't being snarky at all.

"Why thank you, Kora," he said with a big grin. "I'm very glad that I could help. Still, not sure if Chicago is going to be nearly as exciting as New York, but winning will probably make it better."

Kurt nodded and pulled me over to a nearby stall. "Yes, it most certainly does lack the glitter and appeal of New York, but we'll all be far too busy to notice."

"Blue or silver?" I asked holding up two headbands.

"Silver," Kurt said. "Blue is starting to rival purple as far as over abundance in your wardrobe, Kora." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey, don't knock the purple, I can rock that color," I said. "Though , I do see your point. I'll back off of both of those for a while."

We wandered around for a while then suddenly, Blaine dashed off and returned a few minutes later excitedly waving a flyer. "Look, we we have to do this!"

Kurt sighed, "Honey, we can't even read it." He snatched the flyer away from Blaine. "A Karaoke contest? Don't you think that would be unfair to everyone else competing?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's not like we are professionals or anything. It's fair play, Baby."

"Now, would be the ideal time to do it, because when we come back National Champions it won't be as easy to claim amateur status in this tiny little town." I was fine either way, but Blaine looked like he really wanted to do this, and Kurt, for some reason, needed a little convincing. "Now the question is, what song do the three of us keep in our back pocket that will blow the roof off?" I was blanking, so I was really hoping that they would have a few suggestions.

Blaine held his hands out innocently. "Can I suggest, Pink?" he asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, if you haven't noticed, neither Kora nor I can rap. Also, depending on the song, we could end up getting laughed off the stage for our attempt. "How about, Part of Me?"

"Nice suggestion, but we could end up just awkwardly standing around until the chorus. No offense, Kora, but Katy's not in your wheelhouse."

I pushed him playfully. "None taken, I know. I find it funny how I can manage Paramore though. Wait a minute, I know. We don't have to rap to impress, sorry, Blaine. Expression through song is the most real. What is the one thing we all want most for after graduation?"

"To get out of Lima," Kurt said without one ounce of hesitation. "Kora, you've nailed it. Absolutely perfect."

Blaine looked a little lost. I'm not telepathic today, apparently. Help a guy out?"

"Breakaway, Blaine, and our voices together will kill it!" I said with a smile.

"Point for, Kora. So are we going to do this?"

Kurt and I nodded, so Blaine rushed off to get us signed up before the spots filled up. I cocked an eyebrow at Kurt. "He sure can be exuberant at times." I said.

"That you can," Kurt said. "Come on, we have got a an hour and half to kill before the contest starts. What should we do?" He took my hand and pulled me over to the next vendor stall, but music stopped him, and he grinned.

I saw lots of people dancing. It had always looked like so much fun, but I usually hung back, because my feet would get tangled, and that usually led to injuries for both parties involved. "I don't know about this, Kurt. I could make us both look like fools." I felt like a little kid blushing and pulling on his hand.

Kurt frowned at me. "Come on, Kora, no one is going to judge you, and as I recall, you have never danced with me. I won't let you hurt yourself or me, I promise."

How could I resist that? It did look like fun, and Kurt was right; I had never had the chance to dance with him. I had nothing to lose really, so I relented. "Okay, but go easy on me, please, Kurt," I said.

He chuckled. "Come on, Fraidy Cat, you'll be fine." He pulled me to an open spot among the dancers. "Now, don't fight me and keep on the balls of your feet. You're going to trip if you drop your heels."

I nodded and he he adjusted my grip on his hand. My steps were wobbly at first, but he gently guided me through the basic steps. He was aware of my abysmal balance and somehow managed to compensate for it. Chrissy had been working on that with me too. I kept my left foot out of the way, and we managed well. It was really fun. He even dipped me, and didn't drop me. Talk about a confidence booster. "Thank you for this, Kurt."

He smiled and let go of me when Blaine tapped him on the shoulder. "I get to dance with you next," he said. "You have to lead, and treat it seriously." He stepped back to watch.

Blaine nodded nodded and took Kurt's place. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we took our turn. He pushed me a bit more than Kurt, but not too much. He was quick to avoid my mistakes, and I could hear Kurt laughing and clapping. Blaine was pleased. "Have you been lying about your dancing, Kora?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I've had had Chrissy and Kurt on my case. I can improve with practice. Lots and lots of practice." I swapped places with Kurt once the song finished so he could dance with Blaine.

They didn't show off, but it was clear that they had skill and could move in sync with one another really well. I ducked away quickly to get some drinks, which they took from me gratefully, when I approached after the song, that they were dancing to, finished playing.

"So, has Chrissy actually been teaching you Hip Hop?" Kurt asked. "I saw you practicing something when I came in the other day." He smiled.

I sighed. "Oh, you're sneaky. No, not Hip Hop, specifically. More range of motion and flexibility. The better I get with that, the easier it will be for me to do more things."

Kurt nodded. "I can tell there is a difference, but I've also noticed that you have neglected to tell Mr. Shue.

I shrugged. "I'm getting better, but I'm not sure how much stamina I have. I don't want to screw everyone over if I mess up. Too much is riding on the line for me to risk it."

"What have we learned about playing it safe?" Kurt asked as we walked through the rows of vendors. "I'd say give it a shot, and if it's too complicated you can ease back."

"The key would be just to try. Oh, and stay the hell away from Sue. She's really stating to act completely crazy. You're lucky to have an out from Booty Camp." Blaine said.

"I've been having my own. I thought for sure you'd both would have been excused from it's torture by now."

"At this point it's more of a matter of solidarity, suffering together," Blaine said "You should come with us tomorrow."

"Blaine Anderson, you're a walking contradiction," I said. "How am I supposed to avoid Sue if I go to Booty Camp tomorrow?"

"She has a point, Honey," Kurt said. "Kora do you think Chrissy will let us use the studio one of these days. I have an idea."

I was now seriously intrigued. "Probably, but I'll have to ask. Thankfully there are no hurt feelings between us. She apologized and we're cool again."

"Ask her about Sunday after Prom, okay?" Kurt was excited and so was Blaine. "Now, we need to get going. We have a contest!" He took our hands, and we made our way back to the stage.

We were positioned fourth, so we pinned on our numbers, and watched the performances ahead of us. I was doing my very best to be objective, because it wasn't about winning, but having a good time. I knew that it was going to be fun, but winning would be pretty cool too. I was putting together outfits for the next week when Kurt poked me. "What, sorry. I was spacing out for a minute there." I now gave him my full attention.

"I said, we're next. Take the lead and Blaine and I will follow."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Both you and Blaine are much stronger singers than I."

Blaine chuckled. "You always sell yourself short, Miss Rose. You are a pretty talented singer, whether you realize it or not," he said. "Let's do this!"

"Now, here to sing Breakaway please welcome Kora Rose, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson!"

Applause welcomed us on stage. We took our microphones and the Music began to play.

Me

"Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreamin' of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I pray

I could breakaway"

All of us

"I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway"

Me

"Want to feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get on board a fast train

Travel on a jet plane

Faraway

And breakaway"

All of us

"I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

I won't forget all the ones that I love

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway"

Me

"Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging 'round revolvin' doors

Maybe I don't know where they take me

But gotta keep movin' on

Movin' on

Fly away

Breakaway"

All of us

"I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Breakaway

Breakaway"

Singing always made me giddy, so once the song finished I wanted to cry and jump off of the stage in excitement at the same time. Judging by the applause and cheers we had done well. After the bows I was crushed in an unexpected group hug. Kurt had tears in his eyes as well and Blaine looked wistful. The song had been pretty emotional for all of us, and I think the audience felt it too. "Tomorrow, Glee?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I could hold it together," Kurt said. "Though you did absolutely flawlessly, Kora. Very much surpassing Karaoke level."

I blushed. "That's high praise, Kurt," I said. "Thank you so very much."

"It is true though," Blaine said. "That was beautiful, Kora. Feeling better?"

I nodded. "Much better, actually," I said with a smile.

Blaine gave Kurt a high five. "Mission accomplished," he said. "Kora's much more fun when she's her bubbly self."

The prize for first place was nominal, a gift card to Between the Sheets, but winning wasn't what mattered; spending a carefree afternoon with friends was a much greater prize. I was actually happy to be going home now.

"May I claim the gift card?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not," I said, "but pick me up a copy of Everybody Talks, will you? I'm hoping I can convince Brittany to let me sing it at Prom."

"Of course, and please do," Kurt said. "That would be amazing. I am sure Artie would sing with you in a second. I would, but my last experience with Neon Trees did not go so well!"

Blaine burst out laughing. "Sexy faces," was all he could choke out.

"I won't torture you then, Kurt," I said. "Don't worry about it. Is anyone as worried as I am about Prom, with Miss Brittany at the helm?"

"I am!" they both said without hesitation. One thing was for sure; it was going to be very interesting!


	20. The Duality of Friendship

This is Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, never will. Kora and her family are the only ones who are mine. Sadly, I am just borrowing everyone else for this story.

A/N: Enjoy Review or PM me if you wish. Thank you all for reading! Hope you Enjoy! Sorry I'm behind again. Things have been crazy busy. I'm not going to rush it, so I hope you will be patient for me. More coming very soon, and I am hoping to get caught up again by Tuesday. I don't want the season to end, but I am hoping the fruit of my muse is causing enjoyment. This is before Prom-asaurus. It was supposed to be combined, but I'm splitting it up into two chapters. I think my muse is trying to torture me, but it is for the benefit of all, so it's not so bad. I will also stop neglecting my other stories soon, I promise. I'm rambling again, please forgive me. Now on to the story, as I have taken up enough time already. -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Twenty: The Duality of Friendship

I was right to be worried about Brittany being in charge of Prom. It was adorable when she was being her clueless self, but dragging the rest of us into her dreamland was just a little bit bizarre. I never thought that dinosaurs could be a viable prom thing. We were Seniors; our prom was supposed to be the last, final hurrah of high school, but Brittany's crazy ideas were leaving a lot of people feeling disenfranchised. Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine were suffering the worst. Who bans hair gel at a prom? Brittany apparently. Still, I was determined to make the best of it. I had never been able to look forward to a school dance before. Right now, I needed to find Brittany, so I could get a slot to sing at Prom; unless somehow The Neon Trees didn't fit into the theme. Thankfully, I didn't have much to worry about. I couldn't wait to tell Kurt and Blaine.

I leave Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel alone for ten minutes, and what comes of it? An anti-prom party. Needless to say, I was a little conflicted about the whole situation. Typically, I would follow Kurt anywhere, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was usually my ride, but I had made a promise to Artie. I wasn't going to hurt his feelings once again. Kurt had assured me that he would hold no I'll feelings toward me for my choice, but I still felt like crap, because I had really been looking foreword to spending our Senior Prom together.

I still headed next door to get ready for Prom, because Kurt was, of course, willing to help me to get ready.

He grinned from the top of the stairs when I walked in the front door. "Come on up, Blaine will be here soon."

I nodded and obliged. "Not going to be a bummer, but I wish you'd come."

Kurt took my hand and pulled me into his room. "I know, but I'd rather not risk humiliation this year, and Blaine is terrified to show up without hair gel, so Anti-Prom is the best choice."

I nodded and sat on his bed. "Does my hair look all right? I worked pretty hard on it, and it was far too tedious. I shouldn't have bothered."

"It looks great, Kora. I'll just touch up the tricky parts of your makeup, and you'll be perfectly heartbreaking."

I laughed. "It's not my intent to make people drool, Kurt."

"That's always the point whether you know it or not. It's the desire angle we're going for here, it doesn't mean it's true!"

I had a sudden urge to hug him, but I knew that would mean disaster, so I sat on my hands. "This is exactly why I love you, Kurt Hummel, you tell it like it is."

Kurt smirked. "That's the way it should be. There, I think you're done, thoughts?" He pulled me over to the mirror."

I risked a gentle one handed hug. Neither of us needed creases. "Perfect as usual, Kurt thank you!"

Kurt checked himself in the mirror one last time, and we walked back downstairs as Blaine walked into the house.

Blaine looked happily shocked. "I'm not sure who is more amazing," he said. "I think you're both perfect."

"Some goes for you, Blaine," I said. "Shall we go?"

As we got into the car, part of me still hoped that they would all come to their senses and go to Prom anyway, so it was difficult when I had to step out onto the curb in front of McKinley by myself. I waved to Kurt and Blaine as they drove away, bound for the Red Rooster Express. Even just being friends with someone could be incredibly hard somedays.

It seemed really strange to be walking into the school by myself. "Hey, Kora, good to see you, Girl!" Mercedes quickened her pace to walk with me. "Artie is really excited that you decided to come to Prom. He was afraid that you would choose the Anti-Prom with Kurt."

I sighed, "I had been afraid of that. I love my Kurt, but I also value my promises. I really wanted to go to Prom, get all dressed up, and dance. I've never had this chance before. It's pretty pathetic, but it's true." The memories that flashed through my head were pretty cruel.

Mercedes stopped suddenly and looked at me. "Are you crazy? You may be a little spazzy, but you've still got it going on. No one ever thought to ask you? That's beyond cold."

She locked arms with me and I shrugged. Everyone at my old school weren't as openminded as the members of New Directions. Besides, this is the first year that any of this really mattered. So, it's actually fine, 'Cedes."

She squeezed my shoulders, and together we walked through the halls headed for the gym. "Well, we're glad that you had to end up here in Lima. It's been a really cool year. Now all we need to do is take it home at Nationals, and our senior year will be complete. We will finally get the respect that we deserve." With that we came to the door and entered the gym.

The gym, it turned out, was every five-year-olds dream; there were dinosaurs everywhere! It was actually pretty cool, and I'm not afraid to admit it. I saw Artie waving to me from by the refreshment table where we had agreed to meet.

He seemed a little nervous when I walked over to him. "Now, I know that this isn't a date or anything, but I really thought that I should get you this." He held out a box to me. "Sorry that it's not as pretty as you are."

I blushed and opened the box. Inside was a corsage with a beautiful purple lily on it. "Artie it's lovely," I said. "Thank you so much." I slipped on the corsage and kissed his cheek. "Shall we go in?"

He nodded with a smile. We made our way over to the main part of the gym and we were instantly surrounded by the other members of the New Directions. We were all happy to be at Prom. "Hey all!" Artie said happily.

Santana came forward, spun me around, and held me at arm's length to take a good look. "Well, if it isn't, Thumbelina. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought for sure you'd be at the pity party."

I shook my head. "Sorry to disappoint, Santana, but contrary to popular belief, but I can go places by myself. It's good to see you too, by the way."

Santana smirked and gave me a quick hug. "You're quick with all your comebacks. Where did you you get that dress? It's very dramatic."

I was quite sure if dramatic was a good or bad thing, so I went with something neutral. "I purchased it when I was in New York over winter break." I curtsied with a bright smile.

Santana laughed. "I should have known. You can't seem to resist a good shopping trip," she said. "Anyway, it is very pretty. Oh, Brittany wanted me to tell you, you're singing right before the boys."

Really cool, good luck with Prom Queen, Santana."

She smiled and I followed Artie to a spot on the dance floor closer to the stage. Artie and I had lots of fun dancing together. It tripped a couple of times, it was a bit awkward, but we were having fun, and that's what mattered. I wasn't really jiving Dinosaur, but Brittany was well placed for Britney songs.

I was having a good time, but I missed my absent friends. I really hoped that they would come; hair gel ban and all. I pulled out my phone and excused myself for a short break. I needed to check up on the Anti-Prom. I really missed Kurt and Blaine.

-Prom sucks without you guys. Come cheer me up?- It wasn't quite begging, but it was close. Would it work? They needed to be here with all of us, they really did.

-I know what you mean. We're coming back.-

-YES! Hurry, I'm up soon :)-

I walked back out to the gym with a genuine smile on my face, and danced happily with Artie.

A little while later Santana tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a microphone. The music started, and I didn't worry about my current problems, because when I sang nothing mattered. Artie joined in.

"Hey baby won't you look my way

I can be your new addiction

Hey baby what you gotta say?

All you're giving me is fiction

I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time

I found out that everybody talks

Everybody talks, everybody talks

I almost lost it completely when I saw Kurt and Blaine walk in. I was so happy. They came back!

It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

I could hear the chit chat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta back track

When everybody talks back

Hey honey you could be my drug

You could be my new prescription

Too much could be an overdose

All this trash talk make me itchin

Oh my my

Everybody talks, everybody talks

Everybody talks, too much

It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

I could hear the chit chat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta back track

When everybody talks back

Never thought I'd live

To see the day

When everybody's words got in the way

Hey sugar show me all your love

All you're giving me is friction

Hey sugar what you gotta say?

It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

I could hear the chit chat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta back track

When everybody talks back

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks...back

It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

Everybody talks

Everybody talks...back"

I even had the courage to dance a little. Hey, I could dance as long as I didn't over think it. It was nice to have the spot light even if it was only for one song.

When the song finished I gave Artie a hug good luck, put my microphone up, and made my way over to where Kurt was standing as the boys of New Directions started to sing, What Makes You Beautiful. I looked around and didn't see Blaine. I could have sworn that he'd been there a minute ago.

"Oh, my gosh! I missed you!" I tackled him in a tight hug," but where's Blaine?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "The hair gel police caught him. He's in the bathroom."

I smiled. "We get to see the man without the gel? The anticipation is killing me!" Even in New York Blaine had been super self conscious of his hair.

Kurt laughed. "I saw you up on that stage, let's dance!"

I blushed and let Kurt pull me to an empty spot on the floor.

"Trust me, and follow my lead."

I couldn't help but be a little worried by the glint in his eyes, but I did trust him; probably a little too much. He grinned and pushed me too keep up with him. He pulled me into a spin, and I couldn't help but laugh when it didn't end as gracefully as he would like. I think my elbow knocked some of the wind out of him with an elbow. I frowned. "So sorry."

Kurt patted my shoulder. "We'll practice that. You'll get it."

One more song later and I wad beginning to wonder where Blaine was. Then I saw him. His hair was out of control, but it was actually really adorable. Brittany was shocked and told him to re-gel it, I was glad that Kurt stopped him. He didn't need to be ashamed of it. Kurt was proud of him and so was I, but the biggest surprise was yet to come.

I think my jaw nearly dropped when Rachel was crowned queen. She looked terrified. I think she thought it was a trick.

I was so focused on Rachel that I almost didn't notice when Artie took my hand so we could share the very last dance of Prom. I just noticed that it was probably easiest for me to dance with Artie. I was at least three inches shorter than Rachel; my heart was debatable depending how my posture was on any given day. New Directions called me Thumbelina for a reason.

"I'm really glad that you decided to come with me, Kora," He said. "You're probably going to hate me for this, but I will probably never get this chance, and I've just got to know."

He took advantage of my bad balance and pulled me into his lap. My eyes grew wide as he pulled me in and kissed me. After a minute he pulled away. I sat there stunned.

"I had to let you know how I felt before you left for New York, and were gone, maybe forever. I'm sorry."

I came to myself quickly. Artie looked crushed. I was still pretty certain that romance wasn't my thing, but it was sweet knowing that Artie cared enough to take such a risk, and it had been nicer than I had imagined. I didn't want Artie to be sad; it was my problem, not his.

I grabbed his hands and held his gaze. "Artie, I've had a wonderful time tonight. I'm glad that I came with you. It's been better than I could have dreamed. I don't know if this can be a thing, but I will never hate you, and I will promise you that I won't disappear forever." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. He smiled, let me up, and we took our picture, signaling the end of Prom.

We had gotten caught up in the moment, but was that really such a bad thing? Wasn't this the time in life where you were supposed to take chances? Maybe nothing would come of it, but what could it hurt?


	21. Now That I've Found Myself

This is Me

A/N: Couldn't leave this unfinished, but I don't have the time to devote to fan fiction these days. I wish I did. Hope you liked it and thanks for sticking with me. It's abrupt, I know, but needs must. It's not what I like, but it's a conclusion.-Med.

Chapter Twenty-One: Now That I've Found Myself

So much happened in those last few weeks of my Senior Year, and I wasn't sure I could take much more excitement or heartbreak. It seemed like over the last year I had enough of both to last me a lifetime. Enough was enough, honestly. After graduation, I found myself distancing myself more and more from the goings on at home. My bug out bag that lived at Kurt's seemed to be getting constant use. Sure, Dad and Chissy's wedding was beautiful. Why wouldn't it be with three young and very savvy wedding planners. It was the ever increasing baby fever that was rubbing me the completely wrong way. I felt like that was the only thing being talked about in my house with no end in sight.

To make matters worse, the baby was going to be a girl. Cue, Kora getting ignored and the inevitable talk of a "normal" child I wasn't so petty that I was going to resent a helpless infant, but from her parents, I needed my space.

It would have been manageable had I been able to exist on a constant NYU high, but things hadn't panned out as we had all hoped it would. Winning Nationals had been a dream come true, but Kurt not getting into NYADA, had been like a punch to the gut. I was still determined to drag him along to New York with me. I was not going to leave him behind in Lima. No one deserved that sort of torture. Kurt didn't seem much bothered by it, but I knew him well enough to truly understand how much of front that really was. This was why, no matter what it took, he was going to come with me.

At the moment he was out fetching coffee with Blaine, so I was lounging on the bed, biding my time, until the boys' return. I had a paper I was supposed to be writing , but I just couldn't find the energy to focus on it. Apparently, I must have dozed off. Normally, Shakespeare didn't put me to sleep, but homework over summer, sure did. The next thing I knew, I was being exuberantly awakened by Kurt and almost fell off of the bed in my delirium.

He chuckled softly and kept me from sliding to the floor. "Sorry to scare you, Sweetie," he said. "Is Henry V that dull?"

"It's all right," I said sitting up. "Remind me again why I wanted to go to NYU so badly?"

"Because you're brilliant, and we're both not going to have our dreams set back. If you don't go I will have such a driving force to forge ahead."

Blaine sighed. "Gee, thanks, Kurt. I love you too."

Kurt blushed. "You know that's not what I meant, Honey. If I didn't have Kora, I wouldn't be so sad about not going, because I still have you in Lima. We all deserve to live our dreams in New York, because that is where we are all meant to be, and Kora is still making it possible for us. Even when I failed."

I got up off of the bed and closed my computer. I gently shoved Kurt. "You did not fail, you just got caught up in internal politics, Kurt," I said. "It's NYADA's loss, and we get a little less Rachel drama for a bit. It's a win-win."

Blaine laughed. "You still haven't gotten used to her larger than life personality, have you, Kora?"

I shrugged. "If that's star-code for "bitch", than no, Blaine, I haven't. She's going to come to a harsh realization very soon, but it won't be my problem."

Kurt put his hand on my shoulder. "All right, Miss Negative, let's get you out of here. You've been inside for too long."

Blaine handed me my tea. "Kora, would I be treading dangerous territory if I suggested that we check out that new mini golf place that just opened up downtown?"

I thought for a minute before responding. "No, but don't get offended if I swear a blue streak. Mini golf is good fun, but I'm terrible at it. It's less embarrassing than bowling, but still..."

Kurt smiled. "I've never seen anyone gutter with bumpers, but somehow you managed it."

I shook my head. "I've got skills, what can I say."

I grabbed my purse and Kurt grabbed his keys. Blaine was trying not to laugh uncontrollably; he hadn't been in town to witness the bowling fiasco. "How come I miss all the fun?"

"You're just lucky, I guess, Blaine," I said. I sat in the back of the Navigator, pulled out my phone and sighed. "Can someone explain to me how I managed to forget tomorrow marks me as a legal adult?"

Both Kurt and Blaine's heads whipped around to look at me. "Crap," Kurt said. "I think we're all too blame, Kora," he said. "It's been a busy summer."

I laughed. Somehow, knowing that they had forgotten my birthday too, made it a little bit better. "I'll just be glad to make my own choices from now on. Kurt, I'm moving in for the next month. Hope that's okay with you."

"I thought that was the plan anyway," Kurt said, "but sure, you know it's fine with me. Is your dad still irritated with you?"

I hated to admit it, but he was. "He seems to think that'll we'll be just one perfectly happy little family, but I just can't seem to make it work in my head. Eighteen years is a pretty significant age gap. College and my career are priority. Bonding with an infant who will have nothing in common with, is not."

"No one can fault you for being bitter, Kora," Blaine said. "Last time we were over there Chrissy was practically gushing about her "future" gymnast. Though why you would want to put that kind of pressure on a kid is beyond me."

"Right?" I said. "Who knows, I'll be in New York as much as possible, so her dreams are fine with me."

Kurt pulled into the mini golf parking lot, and we all piled out. I was the first one with money in hand, so I paid. Kurt and Blaine sighed. "No fair, you checked prices on your phone," Blaine said.

"I'm in trouble for thinking ahead? Really, Blaine? You can get dinner if you're that annoyed by my slight of hand. Hope you're up for twenty-eight holes."

Kurt handed me a putter and a purple ball. He had a blue one, and Blaine had red. "We can discuss details later, kids. We have a course to play through."

I didn't get nearly as frustrated with the whole mini golf escapade as I had anticipated. That's not to imply that I actually did well, but that over the years I had learned to cut my losses before throwing a fit. There were a fair bit of sixes marked for me on the card, but I kept playing and didn't ruin Kurt and Blaine's good time by demanding to be taken home.

We actually played through the course twice because luck was on Blaine's side. He not only had the lowest total score, but managed to score lunch and a free game for us with a hole-in-one on the final hole. I suspected that action now made up for the fact that I had paid for the initial game.

I caught Kurt gazing down at his pizza contemplatively, so I nudged him gently. He looked up startled. "Sorry, was just thinking about how fast the last year just flew by. A year ago, all three of us went on a massive shopping spree, and Kora and I were still high school kids. What changes will this year bring for us, and please say that it won't involve Lima, Ohio!"

"Come hell or high-water, all three of us, will be in New by this time next year." I said. "Nothing will change that."

I began to sing:

"Yes, I made the choice

For papa, I will stay

But I don't deserve to to lose my freedom in this way

You monster!

If you think that what you've done is right, well then

You're a fool!

Think again!

Is this home?

Is this where I should learn to be happy?

Never dreamed

That a home could be dark and cold

I was told

Ev'ry day in my childhood:

Even when you grow old

Home should be where the heart is

Never where words so true!

My heart's far, far away

Home is too

Is this home

Is this what I must learn to believe in

Try to find

Something good in this tragic place

Just in case

I should stay here forever

Held in this empty place

Oh, but that won't be easy

I know the reason why

My heart's far, far away

Home's a lie

What I'd give to return

To the life that I knew lately

But I know that I can't

Solve my problems going back

Is this home?

Am I here for a day or forever?

Shut away

From the world until who knows when

Oh, but then

As my life has been altered once

It can change again

Build higher walls around me

Change ev'ry lock and key

Nothing lasts, nothing holds

All of me

My heart's far, far away

Home and free!"

Kurt squeezed my hand and smiled. "Never more truly spoken, Kora. We are all meant to be in New York. It's where we belong no matter the hang ups. We'll show them!"

The End


End file.
